


Of Air and Sea

by peach_n_creamm



Series: Alternate Universe [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Percy Jackson, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, No Spoilers, Protective Jason Grace, Top Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_n_creamm/pseuds/peach_n_creamm
Summary: Percy was afraid. He was scared of the consequences of his actions. Jason wanted to charge ahead full speed. Water creates life, the air sustains it.[Jercy Mpreg]
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Series: Alternate Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/261154
Comments: 62
Kudos: 420





	1. 6-7 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of abortion, mentions of miscarriage, pregnancy anxiety
> 
> Triggering content will be marked by "-" at the beginning and end.

Percy feels sick. He's pretty sure he's got some bug going around. No one else has been getting sick, but it is November after all. His stomach is twisted up in knots, he's nauseated, and tired. Armday was today, that must be shy his chest felt swollen and sore. He decided to ignore the fact that his chest has been sore for at least a week, and his stomach bug hasn't gone away yet.

Someone knocks. He forces himself up and out of bed to see Rachel on the other side of the door. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Percy asked, "You never come to see me."

"Not sure. Something told me I should come check up on you. You doing alright?" She stepped inside. 

"Not really. I've been feeling sick lately. Any idea when the stars will align to cure me?" Percy raised an eyebrow as he collapsed back on the bed.

"You know it doesn't work that way." She smiled.

"I know. But I feel like shit." 

"What's up?" 

"Feel crampy, my stomach hurts, my chest is sore, I'm tired, I wanna throw up, I'm sad all the time. But not depressed, but just like, I wanna watch pixar movies and fucking cry and eat peanut butter." Percy sighed loudly.

"Aw, that time of the month again?" Rachel bat her eyelashes at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's probably just some virus." He shrugged. Rachel put a hand on his stomach, "What are you doing?"

"It doesn't feel like a virus. I'm not a do for, but I am a divine prophetic being. And my gut says this ain't no virus. I'm getting Will." Rachel hurried out of the room. Percy stomped out the little voice screaming that she was right. He sat silently for a few minutes. The little voice grew louder and louder until he finally had to really consider it. 

Rachel was pulling Will behind her and arrived before Percy could fall too far down the rabbit hole. Will was holding a bag. 

"Rachel, I told you, you can't be in the room without Percy's permission. It's unethical." He protested. 

"Just check him out." Rachel crossed her arms and eyed him down. She was a good half foot shorter than him, but she was deliberate.

"Not until you leave and let Percy tell you what he wants." Will insisted. She groaned and threw her hands up before storming out of the room, "Thank god. I'm supposed to check up on you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. The mood shifted very dramatically, which I guess is expected when you're acting totally on impulse." Percy said. Will laughed.

"Can I touch?" Will asked. Percy nodded. He always asked, he said consent was a big deal for him. 

He pressed a hand to his forehead, his brows knit together and he pulled a thermometer out of his bag. One that had a little plastic protector over it that he stuck in Percy's ear. It beeped and Will threw the plastic cup away.

"I'm going to press on your stomach. Let me know if something hurts." Will said. He pressed his fingertips lightly around the perimeter of Percy's belly, "Might be weird thing to say because I'm your doctor right now, but damn you're fit."

"I try." Percy gasped when Will pressed below his belly button. 

"Hurts?" Will asked. 

"No actually. Could you press a little lower maybe?" Percy asked. Will obliged and Percy melted. Will was a little too close to his dock for him to typically feel comfortable, but the pressure felt nice. Will bit his lips and stared down at his hands in confusion.

"That's not a good face." Percy said. He could feel anxiety rising in his chest. 

"I'm just confused. Let me know how this feels." He started to rub gentle circles into Percy's tummy. Back and forth, kneading.

"That feels incredibly nice." He said. 

"Okay. You said your chest was sore?" Will asked. He was firmly tracing hearts with his thumbs around Percy's bellybutton, "Does it feel sore in your skin, your muscle, your bone, something else? Be honest."

Perct wanted to say muscle so bad. But he knew that was wrong, "Something else. 

"Over or under your skin?"

"Under."

"Does it radiate out into your armpits?" Will asked. 

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

"Are your nipples particularly sensitive?" Will asked.

"Yes? Why?" Percy's heart raced. Why was Will asking such specific questions?

"Flip onto your back. My hands might get a little low, but I have a hunch it'll feel good. Just let me know if you're uncomfortable." Will said. He massaged big circles down Percy's bag, starting at his ribs and working down lower. 

"Will, what's going on?" Percy asked. Wills hands came to rest below his hip ones, his thumbs rubbing circles into the base of his spine, just above his butt. 

"You're having symptoms of either pregnancy or menstruation." Will said. Percy jolted up.

"Excuse me?" He rolled back over to face him. 

"I'm confused too. But you've got to remember, we're half God. Zeus gave birth twice." Will said.

"But I'm not Zeus. And he did not give birth. He was just an incubator until the babies came out." Percy was breathing faster, "Wait, hold on. Am I pregnant or am I on my period?"

"Good question. This is the first time it's happened, so the only way to know for sure is a pregnancy test or ultrasound." Will shrugged.

Percy's head was filled with so many thoughts he couldn't even finish thinking before he was onto the next, and his heart beat just as fast. What would he tell his mom? What would he tell his friends? What would Chiron say? What would Jason think? What freak of nature was he?

He started to cry. He snivled and wiped his eyes. Will's face melted into concern and comfort. Percy curled into a ball and sobbed. Will moved closer and put an arm around his shoulders. He rocked him gently. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Percy asked. 

"I don't know. But that's okay." Will said quietly. "One step at a time."

"I can't take care of a baby. What happens when we have babies? What if it's Jack Jack. I can't handle Jack Jack." Percy hiccupped. 

"Hey, hey, hey, before we get all worked up about a new baby, it might be nothing. I have tests in my cabin for the girls. It's kind of contraband, but accidents happen. Do you want to start with that?" Will asked. Percy nodded. "Okay. I'll be back before you know it."

Rachel was stationed outside the door. As soon as Will opened it she bombarded him with questions. None of which were answered. A couple minutes later Will returned, Rachel still asking. He shut the door on her and pulled out the little box from the pocket of hid cargo shorts. He explained the steps and told Percy that he was here if there was any trouble. Percy nodded.

Percy walked into the bathroom. He stared at the box in his hands. He wanted to open it. He wanted nothing more than to rip it open and get it over with. He wanted to know. He needed to know. And he just stared at the box. He could picture himself pulling apart the flimsy cardboard. But he couldn't do it. Why wasn't he doing it? Why was he just staring? How much time had he wasted?

Wil knocked on the door, "Percy, are you okay? You've been in there for a while." He said. 

"Yeah. Just, waiting. I guess." Percy said. 

"Waiting for it to work?" 

"No." Percy answered, "Just waiting for me."

"Executive dysfunction?" Will asked. In a world full of non-neurotypical kids, that was a common issue. Just staring, wanting to do something with every bone in your body, and not doing it.

"Yes." Percy answered, Help?"

"Okay. Are you holding the box?" Will asked. Percy said yes, "Good job. Can you put your thumb under the cardboard?" 

Percy did as he was asked and said yes. 

"You're almost there. Just slide your finger down and pour it out." Will said. Percy did. His hands shook while he picked up the little cup that came with the stick. He followed Will's directions. Partially by memory, partially by having him relay through the door. He attempted to read the instructions, but it all just floated off the page and made him upset.

He finally came out with the little pink stick capped and waiting to reveal. Will brought him to the bed and set a timer on his phone. 10 minutes before Percy would know.

"What am I supposed to tell Jason?" Percy asked. He was curled back up into a ball. 

"The truth. I can absolutely be there if you want me. Or it can be all you. It's up to you." Will sat close. 

"Could you maybe do that massage again?" Percy asked. His stomach cramps had gotten worse with his anxiety. Will smiled and gently pushed him down. He rubbed circles into Percy's abdomen until the timer went off. Percy immediately sat up and grabbed the test. 

His heart sank when he saw those two little lines. He felt like a freak. He felt disgusting and contaminated. Will held out his arms. Percy hugged him tightly as he cried. Will stroked his back softly. 

"What do I do?" Percy asked between sobs. 

~*~

Percy waited a full week before he told Jason. He needed time to collect his thoughts. During the week, Chiron had helped Will bring an "anonymous" camper into the university hospital for a proper ultrasound. Percy saw his jellybean of a baby floating in his stomach. He heard the whooshing little heartbeat fluttering in his baby. And yet, another round of tears. He wasn't sure if they were happy, or sad or both. But either way, Will held his hand and listened to that little woosh with him while he cried. 

Jason could tell something was wrong. He never asked, but he looked worried. Percy would always shrug it off, he was fine. Just tired. But then the day finally came. He asked Jason to come to his cabin, where be waited with Will to tell him the news. 

"Hey ,Will." Jason looked at the pair.

"Percy has something to tell you." Will said. Percy bit his lips. 

"I was feeling really sick for a really long time, so Will came to check on me, and we're still trying to figure out exactly what's going on. We don't know how this happened, or what's really happening." Percy said.

"Are you okay?" Jason rushed over, "Do you have something? Is it dangerous? How-"

"I'm fine. Physically at least. Mentally I'm still working through it. But by some miracle or curse or some other twist of fate, I'm having a baby." 

"What?" Jason took a step back, "That's impossible."

"I thought so too. We're trying to contact Olympus to see if they have anything at all." Will explained. Percy handed him the now ancient positive test and the ultrasound photo. Jason just sat down on the bed. Percy sat next to him. 

"Jason, I know it's a lot. I'm completely shocked. I haven't made any sort of plan for the baby, I wanted you there for that." Percy said, placing a hand on his knee. Jason set down the artifacts and wrapped him up in a big bear hug.

"I love you so much." Jason said. Percy relaxed into the hug. 

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked. 

"A lot. But that's not important." Jason pulled away and held his hands, "What's important is you. It's your body, and in the end it has to be your decision."

"I don't know. I don't know if I can raise a kid. I don't know if I can make it 9 months. I don't know what happens once I get to 9 months. We're both ridiculously powerful, to the point we weren't even supposed to be born. What will that mean for baby? I don't know if I have the ability to have a baby physically, mentally, financially, anything." Percy said.

-

"Are you thinking about abortion?" Jason asked. Percy shrugged and looked at Will. 

"Until we know more, abortion probably isn't an option. In theory we could do a hysterotomy, but even that's sketchy. And we have two weeks before medical abortion isn't possible, even for a woman." Will said.

"I don't think I could go through with it either way." Percy shook his head.

"So we have time to figure out our next steps. Do we have a due date?" Jason said.

"June 25th." Percy said.

"That's seven months. That's loads of time." Jason smiled. Percy nodded quietly. 

"If we can make it that long." Will said, "A normal pregnancy already has a high chance of miscarriage. We have to do everything exactly right to even have a chance. If we can make it to 12 weeks, I think we'll be in the clear."

-

"How far are you?" Jason asked. 

"Seven weeks."

"We can do this. We can have a baby." Jason squeezed his hands, "Will, can you give us some time?"

Will walked out of the cabin. Jason looked back at the ultrasound. Percy noticed a little smile.

"Jason, please talk to me." Percy said quietly. Jason tackled him in a hug and kissed him. Percy just blinked.

"I want this so badly." Jason said, "I want to be a dad."

Percy burst into tears. The weight of anticipation lifted off his shoulders. He felt gross for crying so much, but Will said that was normal, and told him a bunch of doctor words.

"Are you okay?" Jason sat up and wiped his boyfriends tears away. 

"I was so scared, you have no idea." Percy sighed, "Will says it's blueberry size."

Jason put a hand on his belly and gently kissed below his bellybutton. He crawled back up to Percy and kissed him deeply, "I am going to pamper you, and love you, and protect you, and make sure you never worry, and keep you close." A kiss punctuated each statement. 

Percy felt his mind go quiet for the first time in a long time. Jason was here. He was loved. He was safe. He didn't have to worry right now. 

"On one condition." Jason sat back up. Percy felt his heart speeding up, "Stop calling our little blueberry an it."

Percy smiled and nodded.


	2. 8 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Morning sickness and vomiting

Will thought it would be best to have another ultrasound. And Jason dropped everything so he could be there. Chiron had bribed the college for private visits. He still didn't know who for, but he knew it was important. It helped that Will was trying to get enrolled next year. 

"Are you sure you want me as your doctor? I haven't gone to med school, or trained or anything." Will said as he set up the big machine. 

"No. But you're my friend. You've saved lives. And I trust you with mine." Percy said. Will smiled to himself. 

"Thank you." He gestured for Percy to lay down. Percy had made a mess of his shirt last time, so he just pulled it off entirely. Jason wolf whistled at him and Percy stuck his tongue out. Jason winked. 

"You guys are cute and adorable and you'll make me sick." Will smiled. He smeared Percy's belly with jelly and wiggled the big wand over his stomach. He searched for a few minutes, staring at the TV static on the screen. Jason held Percy's hand tightly, "Found them."

"Them?" Percy asked, a little shocked. 

"Not he, not she. Don't worry, no twins." Will said, "Do you want to see?" 

"Yes" Jason nodded. Will pushed the monitor over. He pointed out the head, the little arms and legs, the body, "Looks like a little gummy bear." 

"That's about all that's there right now. But not for long." Will smiled, "We still have a heartbeat."

He pressed a button, letting the couple hear the soft whooshing. Jason stared at the screen, completely mesmerized. He kissed Percy's fingers softly. Will snapped a few screenshots while Jason watched his baby. It wiggled, just a little, and a grin sprouted across Jason's face. 

"Everything is looking really good. But I want to talk a little, so I'm going to shut it off. I'll get those print outs when we're done." Will said, he shut the machine off and handed Percy and baby wipe to clean the good from his stomach, "We want to keep this baby. Which means we need to be extremely careful. Percy, no alcohol, no caffeine, no raw fish, no shellfish, no tuna, no lunch meat, avoid foods high in sugar and fat whenever you can. I'll give you a list of what's good and bad."

"I can manage that." Percy nodded. 

"Do you take Adderall?" Will asked. Percy shook his head, "Good. Keep it that way. What's your training schedule like?" 

"At least two hours day, six days a week. I do cardio for an hour and rotate through every day. Arms, torso, legs. Then the usual agility and arena training." Percy said. He worked hard to be prepared.

"Cut back. One hour, five days a week. Two days could be two hours, but I'd avoid it if I could. Focus on cardio. Lisfen to your body and don't exhaust t yourself. Absolutely no high impact excersize and no contact sports. Swimming would be amazing for you. But tennis, yoga, jogging, would all be really good options." Will said, "I'm being strict with you, because you're high risk and I want this to be okay."

"Okay. What if I start gaining weight?" Percy was strict with his exercise because he packed on pounds so quickly, if he missing a day, it set him back a week. 

"There is a human baby inside of you. They don't weigh nothing. You're going to gain weight, and that's normal and healthy." Will said, "Do your very best not to stress. It's hard, but make sure to take time to relax."

"You like baths." Jason kissed the top of his head. 

"Perfect." Will nodded. He stood up and gathered the pictures. He bundled them up with a stack of papers talking about diet and exercise and handed each boy the stack, "Think about telling Chiron. He doesn't like not knowing who's having a baby."

Percy nodded and took the papers. The picture was stacked in the back so no one could see what it was. 

~*~

Percy spent the next morning throwing up. Between bouts of vomiting, he managed to text Jason and ask him to come over. He knocked quietly on the bathroom door and asked to come in. Percy flushed the toilet, for what felt like the hundredth time today, and let Jason in. 

"Bad day?" Jason asked. Percy nodded, "I'll be right back."

Jason left. Percy threw up again. His throat burned. Right now he was mostly coughing up bile. He could feel it starting to subside, but then he'd smell the thick, sharp smell of stomach acid and he'd throw up again. 

Jason had come back with a little basket full of things. He plugged in a little diffuser below the window. Soon the room smelled sweet, like lavender and chamomile. Jason handed him a little bucket and a thermos before shooing him out of the room. Percy took a sip from the thermos. Ginger tea. He sat on the bed, relieved to be away from the smell. The floral smell was overpowering, but he did feel better. Jason had shut the bathroom door and Percy hoped he didn't make too big of a mess.

Percy had begun to doze off, so he wasn't sure how long before Jason was scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. He told Percy to brush his teeth while he started the bath. The room smelled nice, not like bleach and cleaner, and not like vomit.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jason asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach from behind. Percy nodded, still clutching his bucket, "Okay."

Jason pulled off his shirt. While Percy spit the toothpaste out. He'd always been jealous of Jason. No matter how hard he tried he could never get the marvel superhero bulk that he wanted. He was always thinner, smaller, built more like a runner. They were both tall and strong, just different. And Percy didn't like it.

But if he couldn't get it himself, he would be more than happy to trace the outlines of muscles on his back while Jason slept on his stomach. He loved their fights. Not their arguments, but their training. 

He loved abusing their size difference. He would climb up on boulders and bleachers, and duck out of the way of his weapons. He did not like it when Jason did the same back. He hated when Jason would end arguments by ragdolling on top of Percy and stating "I'm dead" when asked to move. He hated when Jason would get sick of waiting for bed and sling him over his shoulder like a sack and carry him to bed.

Percy continued to clutch his bowl, too nauseated to do set it down. Jason pulled out a big bag of lavender bath salt and poured a little in before taking off his belt. He took Percy's bowl and set it in the sink before he gently pulled off his pajamas. Jason slipped into the bath and held out his arms for Percy, who set his bowl beside the bath and joined him. He leaned back on Jason. 

"Wonder when you'll start showing." Jason said, kissing his cheek.

"I don't want to think about that even a little bit." Percy shook his head. 

"But you'd be so cute." Jason squeezed him lightly, "Do you want a boy or a girl?" 

"I don't know if I want a baby." Percy said. Jason's expression fell. 

"Do you want me to stop talking?" Jason asked. 

"Please." Percy said, "What am I supposed to tell my mom and Paul?" 

"You could do the cute thing in videos and get like a book or something with ultrasound pictures." Jason suggested.

"But that would mean I'd have to write. I can't write to save my life." Percy said. 

"What about Leo? Or Annabeth? They can type, or you can type and check it all." Jason played with his hair. 

"But that would mean I'd have to tell Annabeth. I can't do that to her. And I love Leo, but he's, much. And I don't have a computer." Percy curled up in a ball. He felt queasy thinking about it. He picked up the bucket and held it close to his chest. 

"Maybe we should go for a run today. Or go swimming. You feel better when you're up and around." He tried to urge Percy to lay back in the tub again. 

"But I've missed like a whole week of exercise from feeling sick." Percy said. 

"So what? Means it'll feel good to move." Jason said. 

"But I look gross." Percy said. He poked his tummy, the definition he'd worked so hard for was already disappearing.

"You look good. And we'll go to that nice little spot on the beach where we can be alone. Or we could invite Will and Nico for a double date." Jason kissed his cheeks. 

"No. I don't want to go swim in the cold." Percy said. The temperature wasn't the problem. He quite enjoyed the cold ocean. The problem was being mostly naked. 

"Then a run. We can bundle up a little more."

"Okay." Percy nodded. He liked that idea. Cardio helped him lose weight. He could shed those extra peanut butter pounds. 

"Wonderful." Jason kissed the back of his head, "Did you talk to Chiron yet?"

"No. Will's trying to contact Olympus for some clues." Percy said.

"When will you tell him."

"I don't know." Percy shrugged. 

"Hey, do you ever think about how he fucks?" Jason asked. 

"What? No." Percy scoffed. 

"Okay but hear me out. He's got a literal horse cock. How big is it really? Does he like, like human people or horse people? Or does he only fuck centaurs? Does Chiron fuck?" Jason said. Percy could tell it was a distraction, Jason's hand stayed firmly on Percy's tummy while he rubbed those same circles Will did. 

"I don't know."

"Does he like climb them? Because his dick has to be in the horse spot right? But what if his dick the in the human spot?"

"Then he'd never get out of the wheelchair and we'd all know what his dick looks like." Percy reminded him. He felt his tension seep away into the water. 

~*~

"When do you think I'll start showing?" Percy asked Will. He'd had a nightmare about swelling up like a perverted Violet Beauregard in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. He had rushed to Will's cabin that morning to find some relief to his anxiety. 

"At the earliest, 12 weeks or so. Second trimester usually does it. For you specifically, it's your first baby, you've got good core muscles, you're young and healthy. I'd say 15, 20 weeks. By then it'll be the dead of winter and you can bundle up and hide it pretty well." Will shrugged.

"That's a month difference. 15 weeks or 20?" Percy felt his heart beating in his throat.

"I don't know. Depends on genetics. So you could ask your mom. And with women it depends on where your uterus actually is. I have no idea what's going on in there yet, but I'm working on finding out. And really it just depends on you." Will said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. He furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side. 

"How much weight will you gain? What are your hormones doing? Does baby need more amniotic fluid than is normal? Will baby be big?" Will listed off. Percy nodded.

"I don't want people to find out about the baby." Percy shook his head. His eyes welled with tears, he felt his stomach churn, "Do you have a bucket?" 

Will handed him a garbage can. Percy threw up.

"What's going on?" 

Will and Percy both jerked their heads around to see Nico standing in the doorway. Will hurriedly stood up and guided him out of the room. Percy heard some loud voices but couldn't hear what they were saying. He huddled around the garbage can, waiting to vomit again. Nico burst into the door. Will reached for the hood of his jacket, but Nico was already planted in front of Percy. 

Nico was small, tiny even, but his presence demanded undivided attention, "You don't have to tell me. Whatever. But I'm asking again. What's going on? Will said it's a special case, and the dead are horrible gossips. I know a lot. Maybe I can find some information." 

Percy hurled into the garbage. Trying to sheild the poor boy from seeing the worst of it. He looked at Will, pleading for an explanation.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Will asked. Percy nodded. He just stayed in his little ball. He missed Grover. Will told Nico everything, in very medical terms maybe, but it was everything. 

"I've heard about this." Nico said, "Just rumors. Give me some time and I can find more."

Will pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Nico sat next to Percy. 

"When I was a kid, before we met, I was always jealous of Bianca's dolls. I wanted one so badly. I wanted to brush their hair, and dress them up, and make them pretty. But I couldn't. So now, Will buys me dolls as presents. I have a whole secret collection of monster high dolls in my cabin that I absolutely adore." Nico said. Percy was confused by the story, "Now you have blackmail material. So I have to keep quiet."

He smiled as he stood up and turned to Will, "I'll be gone for a couple days. I'll be sure to call and let you know I'm okay."

He kissed his boyfriend and left the cabin. Percy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going! So remember to leave something nice for me to read :)


	3. 9 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Medical gore. Once again, al lrriggering content is between "-" so anyone can skip it.

Percy's phone was ringing. He answered without thinking. It was 11 at night, typically no big deal but Percy was tired. He wanted to sleep. He muttered a quiet hello.

"It's Nico. I did some digging and talked to Will. Don't worry, your name never came up. The most I asked was have you heard and what if." He said. He'd gained so much confidence in such a short time. Once upon a time Nico would kick himself for saying the wrong thing, now he's big and strong and confident. Percy could feel himself crying. Yet again. So many tears. He hated this. 

"Can I just say how proud I am of you. You're growing up so fast, and I still remember you with the gap between your teeth and all your cards. And you were telling me all about Mythomagic and now you're here living the game. And you've been through so much and you're so strong and powerful. You're turning into such a good guy and I just love you a whole lot. You're like my little bro-"

"Percy, are you crying?" Nico asked. 

"No." Percy said. Tears were making the screen of his phone wet. He sniveled. 

"I love you too, Dad. And I never fixed the gap in my teeth either." Nico said. 

"You're doing fucking amazing sweetheart." Percy sobbed into the phone.

"Do you want to hear about what I found?" Nico asked. Percy nodded and muttered a yes as he wiped his tears, "Well, you're not the first. Dad said that there was a son of Poseidon in Crete. Zeus took a liking, as Zeus tends to do. And a baby was born. However, Hera was jealous, as usual, and punished the man with madness. He killed the baby and currently resides in the fields of asphodel. Apparently curses cut you some slack."

"I'm going to kill my baby?" Percy almost yelled.

"Not unless you're planning on suffering a terrible curse. You didn't fuck her husband, you fucked her step son." Nico reminded, "Who is also tribute to her I guess?" 

"Yeah. Is there anything else?" Percy asked. 

"Yes. I went to talk to him. He's a little delusional, obviously. But he said that the baby was his own, and that he felt all the feminine pains of labor and blessings of motherhood, to quote him directly. Hormone therapy didn't exist yet, and he was definitely testosterone filled, so he wasn't trans either." Nico said.

"Feminine pains of labor sounds like hell, but did you find out what's wrong with me?" Percy asked. 

"No. But I have a clue. He kept repeating something. Water creates life, air sustains life, death demands life. So it's something to do with the big three." Nico said, "That's what I've been able to pull right now. I'll let you get back to sleep."

Percy passed out. Jason woke him up at 10 in the morning. He handed him some crackers and snuggled up next to him, "I bought a book. It said you should eat so thing small before you get up and it might help with the morning sickness."

"You bought a book?" Percy looked down at the blond laying on his chest as he chomped the crackers. 

"Of course I did." Jason rolled over to sit on Percy's thighs and pecked a little kiss on his lips, "I was the one that put the little blueberry there. It's my job to take care of every little detail."

"It's apparently a green olive now." Percy told him. 

"That's much less cute. And remember. Our baby is not an it." Jason kissed him again, "Eat the rest of your crackers, then we can go for a run, swim in that nice little cave with the hot spring."

"The sex cave?" Percy asked. 

"Not in front of the blueberry." Jason put his hands over Percy's stomach, "Mommy's being vulgar. Forget you ever heard such dirty language."

"Mommy? And I am not being vulgar. They don't even have ears yet." Percy felt very offended. 

"So you're more than happy to dress up in pretty skirts for me and beg me to call you baby girl, but I can't call you Mommy?" Jason murmered into his ear. Percy blushed. 

"Now who's being vulgar?" Percy said under his breath. 

"It's okay because I'm whispering." Jason said. The soft whispers made shivers go down his spin. Percy kissed him. Jason held his cheeks and kissed him deeply, "Finish your crackers so I can feed you breakfast and we can go work out."

Percy groaned but continued to eat. He was still exhausted, but keeping as slim as he could was important. He finished his crackers and sat up. Jason met him there and pulled him into another kiss. Percy wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Jason held his cheeks and made sure to keep his face angled up. 

Percy knew they should get up. He was tired. He wanted to excerise. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to throw up. But right now, nothing seemed more important in the world than Jason and getting him naked.

He let his hands reach lower so he could squeeze Jason's ass. Jason broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck, lips just below Percy's ear.

"What do you think you're doing." He chuckled. 

"I'm pregnant. And full of hormones. And I'm 18. So I want nothing more than to fuck." Percy said. He tilted his head for Jason to nibble softly on his earlobe.

"Not in front of the baby." Jason whispered in a sing song voice. Percy's breath hitched, "But I must admit, I think it's incredibly hot knowing that my baby is somewhere in your belly."

"Then come here. I'm sensitive in all the right places now." Percy said. 

~*~

Percy was bundled up. It was the middle of November and Jason was a southerner. So he panicked. Percy was wearing coat, hat, and gloves. Just for a quick run. Typically they'd race for a kiss. But now, they were both scared of hurting the baby. So they jogged around the block. Both Percy and Jason had secured a thick, leather vest under their clothes. They was typical when either left camp. One too many accidents had made them paranoid.

Percy wanted to push harder, fight his way through, run to Brooklyn and back. But baby wasn't safe yet. He had to protect baby.

In middle school he had the egg assignment. The health teacher/basketball coach handed out hollow eggs. They were supposed to name the eggs, draw faces on the eggs, and find a way to keep the egg with them at all times. Percy named his egg Eggwardo and drew little sunglasses on him with Sharpie. He focused so hard on that egg. He took it home. Showed his mom, and made sure to keep it safe and sound that night. The next day, his hyperactivity got in the way, and he was playing with the shell. In a matter of moments, Eggwardo was shattered, just like Percy's heart.

This was so much more important than Eggwardo. This was a real, human baby. Probably. Percy's best friend was a goat man, but the point stands. His whole purpose was to protect this baby. He didn't care if he didn't want to be a dad yet. He didn't care if they would just be adopted out to another half blood family. Because that family wanted a baby, and it was Percy's job to give it to them.

So he jogged.

~*~

"Jason, do I look fat?" Percy asked. He'd just gotten out of the shower, he was poking his belly. 

"No. Still look as pretty as ever." Jason said and kissed his forehead. 

"Are you sure? I feel like you can tell." He turned sideways in the mirror. Jason turned him back coward and wrapped his arms around his tummy. 

"You're just losing a little definition, that's all. Will said you're growing like a placenta and a baby at the same time, right? That's basically two babies. And that takes a lot of work, and what's the best way to recover from stressing out your body?" Jason asked.

"Rest and relaxation." Percy said. 

"So sleep. And feel good about it. Because you're working hard, it's just different than usual. You'll bounce back fast." Jason kissed him. 

"But soon I'm gonna be big and swollen and waddling around like a duck." Percy said. 

"And you will be beautiful, and glowing, and angelic, and I will absolutely not be able to keep my hands off of you." Jason peppered his face and neck with kisses until he giggled, "Now come nap with me. You've been hard at work growing what's basically two whole babies. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah. I am." Percy said. Jason picked him up like a princess and set him down gently in the bed. He climbed in after him and let Percy crawl up and get comfortable.

-

He had nightmares again. He was naked, strapped down on a metal table with leather restraints. He was in so much pain. But his skin wasn't scarred like it was now. His belly was swollen again, and he saw something moving around in his stomach, pressing up against his skin. It reminded his of the alien movies he watched with Paul.

A doctor came into the room. He couldn't see who they were under the scrubs and gloves and surgical mask. Their eyes were covered with a pair of glasses. Their hair was covered in a papery hat that looked like a shower cap. An apron was tied around them. 

They pulled out a scalpel and inserted it beneath his sternum. Percy screamed. Not because of the knife, because that squirming creature in his stomach was putting him in so much pain. He strained against the leather bonds, but even his head was strapped down tightly. They cut open his bulbous stomach, relieving the pressure inside. Water gushed out, spilling out of him like a cup left under a faucet.

The doctor reached inside his belly and pulled out massive armfuls of seaweed before throwing them on the floor. It piled up next to the doctor until it was almost up to the tabletop where Percy was stuck. The doctor peeled back the skin of his belly before shoving their arms deep into Percy. They were up to his shoulders, Percy had become Mary Poppins' magic carpet bag.

Finally, they pulled out a lump of something. In their arms was a dead, stiff, little feathered thing covered in blood.

-

Percy jerked himself awake and climbed over Jason. He sprinted to the bathroom, only barely making it to the toilet before he vomited. Jason was close behind. Percy managed to stop throwing up long enough to kneel down before Jason sat on the bathtub next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Nightmares?" Jason asked him. Percy finished his heaving and nodded, before another wave of sickness washed over him, "We'll see Will tomorrow."

Percy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you're hoping to see as Percy progresses ;) I'm interested to know where you want me to take it.


	4. 10 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drawing blood. No description, just an event that occurs.

Will had insisted on biweekly checkups for now. This one was pretty fast.

"How was Thanksgiving?" He asked. 

"Stressful." Percy responded, "I kept thinking that everyone had found out and I was completely doomed."

"You've gained a couple pounds, but weight tends to fluctuates quite a bit so that's fine. And you're not showing yet, so I think you're okay. Are you going back for Christmas?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's see how things go, but you might be a bit more obvious at that point." Will said, "Just a heads up. I know you're worried."

"I'll definitely consider that." Percy but his lips. Jason wasn't here today, he had to go to California for a little while.

"On a better note, your morning sickness should start getting better soon. Which could help take away some of the stress. And we can keep working with the nightmares."

"That's going to be a godsend." Percy sighed.

"We do have a little bit of a potential problem. 10 weeks is when doctors would recommend something called NIPT. Which is just bloodwork that can find some genetic conditions like down syndrome or Edward's syndrome. I think that it's especially important for you to do since this is uncharted territory. However, I can't do bloodwork." Will said.

"Why not?" 

"I told you. I'm not a doctor. I work in battle you don't need blood work to know that someone's been stabbed. I can't draw blood, and even if I could figure it out, I don't know how to read any of it." Will said with a shrug. "I've called the university, and they said they'd be happy to do it if you want to go through with it. But we'd need to figure out something to tell them."

Percy stared at his lap, trying to picture little blueberry, wiggling around. He had to sacrifice his secrecy for them. It felt like an easy decision. But then he had to decide what to tell the doctor. He thought about a click bait article he saw in middle school. "MAN PREGNANT WITH HIS WIFE'S BABY." The man turned out to be trans, and his wife wasn't able to have kids, so they got a surrogate.

"What if we tell them I'm trans? They don't need to look at my dick if they're taking blood, and they wouldn't have any other way of knowing." Percy said. 

"You're kinda tall for a trans guy, but not unbelievably so. I don't know if that's an okay thing to do though." Will scratched the back of his head, "Feels exploitive."

"I'm not Trisha Paytos. It's just from the minute I walk in to the minute I walk out. And I'd be doing it to make sure my baby is healthy. Not for any sort of personal gain." Percy said. 

"I guess. But I don't know if bloodwork would give you away or not." Will shrugged.

"Does it matter at that point?" Percy asked. Will shook his head, "Unless you've got a better idea I think that's the best bet."

~*~

Will and Percy walked up to the lab building the next day. Jason was still out of town, but Percy promised to call with an update. 

"Remember, I'm your boyfriend. We've been dating for a year and a half. You've been doing hormone therapy for three years. You're good at lying, so it's on you to improv. I'll stick to your story." Will reminded him. Percy nodded and held his hand shyly. 

"Moral support?" He asked. Will smiled. They walked into the building and Will walked up to the desk to tell them about the appointment. Right away they were whisked into a little white room. A nurse came in with dinosaur scrubs.

"Hi, I'm Jodi, I'm going to taking some blood today." She shook their hands and put on a pair of gloves. She started arranging the tubes and vials. 

"I like your dinosaurs." Percy pointed to her scrubs. She laughed. 

"I work in a children's hospital usually." She smiled, "Have you ever had bloodwork before?"

Percy shook his head. 

"Okay. Well, it shouldn't be too bad. It's less than five minutes, and you get some juice afterwards. We're doing the prenatal testing today?" She asked in a sing-song voice. Her red hair bobbed in her ponytail. Percy nodded, "And are we doing any gender testing today?" 

"Gender testing?" Percy's eyes widened, "I thought you could only do that with ultrasound." 

"Nope. We can read some of the chromosomal DNA to see if there's a Y chromosome, and then we can find out baby's sex." She said with a smile. Percy shook his head. 

"I think we're foregoing that right now. More gender neutral, you know?" He said. She nodded and wheeled the little cart over. She asked him to roll his sleeve up while she tied a big elastic band around his arm. 

"Oh, so many parents are raising their kids gender neutral these days. I think it's really admirable of them to go out on a limb like that." She said. She got to work with the tubes and needles, "I've got a little tomboy at home and I couldn't get her to play with dolls if I tried. She's always wanted to play in the mud and race her trucks with the boys at school."

"She sounds wild." Percy smiled. 

"It really is all worth it in the end. I got pregnant in high school, and I was really considering my options. But in the end, I'm really glad I kept him. Married my baby daddy and had my little girl three years later." She said

"Really?" 

"Yep. I was 17 when little Joey was born. Mary is eight and I couldn't be happier." Jodi was absolutely beaming.

Percy's heart felt warm and fuzzy. She put her tools away and bandaged up his arm in neon gauze. She untied the elastic and handed him a juice box and a Spiderman sticker with a wink, "For the little guy."

Percy thanked her. The gauze made him nervous to bend his elbow, so he put the sticker in his pocket and held his juice with his left hand. 

Will made sure he ate before he hid away in his cabin to call his real boyfriend. Percy curled up in his bed, even though Will said the bed was for sleep and sex exclusively. Percy was tired. And he missed his boyfriend. 

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jason asked once he picked up the phone. 

"It went really well. How's California?" Percy responded. Jason always told him to give it another shot, he'd love the beaches. 

"Hectic. Saturnalia is coming up in a couple weeks and you know how that goes. Everyone is just a little crazy." Jason said. Percy could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Don't you want to be there for it? It's a big deal, return of the golden age of man and all?" Percy asked. 

"I'd love to, but I want to be there for you at Christmas." Jason told him, "And Saturnalia is a week long. So we can have our own celebration with bad presents, and good food, and not washed down with too much alcohol like we would usually."

"I think I want to tell my mom at Christmas this year." Percy said, "It feels like a good time."

"Then that's double the reason I should be here." Jason told him, "And maybe by then we'll have a better explanation."

"I hope so. I'm really conflicted." Percy layed back on his bed. The nurse today really made him feel a certain type of way. 

"What's up?" 

"I know that this baby will have an insane amount of power. I don't know what that's going to look like. But I know it'll be big. Because you can summon electricity at will and I'm sure if I tried I could blood bend like Avatar. I won't try because that's scary, but I bet I could. And combining that sounds terrifying. Which means I should let the baby go to someone like Chiron, or they should live in Olympus, where someone can really take care of them. But also, I want to have a kid so bad." Percy sighed. He imagined those fussy nights trying to get them to take a bottle. He imagined soccor practice and bike rides. He wanted teenage meltdowns and embarrassing family photos.

"Hey, babe. We can keep the baby. We don't have to give them up. We have Chiron, we have lots of powerful friends to help if we need it, we maybe have our dads, we have each other. We can still have our baby and give them a space where they can go and learn and grow." Jason said.

"But neither of us work. We can't afford a baby." Percy groaned. 

"Chiron has money, our treasurers have money, we have gardeners, and craftsmen, and doctors, and teachers, and all kinds of incredible people that do incredible things that want to help us." He said.

"Should we keep this baby?" Percy asked.

"You know how badly I want to. But it's not all on me." He told him. Percy bit his lip. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know what the best choice would be, "Maybe talk to Chiron about it. See what he says."

"He gives good advice." Percy nodded. He had a lot to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note. I'm a trans guy. So please don't come for me. I'm begging you.


	5. 11 Weeks

Jason had come back late last night, and he was holding Percy's hand as they walked up the steps to the big house. Chiron was in his wheelchair, which Percy was grateful for. He didn't mind the horse legs, it was just a little intimidating sometimes. Mr. D was nowhere to be found, which made him happy.

"Can we talk to you, Chiron?" Percy asked. He gestured to the seats across from him.

"You two have been very close lately. Is there a big announcement I need to hear about? Perhaps a celebration that needs a blessing?" Chiron eyed them carefully. Jason smiled and Percy blushed. 

"Bug announcement, but I don't think it's what you're thinking of." Jason responded, "But I might have to come back to that."

"What has Will told you about needing to go to the university?" Percy interrupted. He was ready to have the conversation over. 

"There is a camper with a condition requiring ultrasound testing and bloodwork." Chiron explained with a shrug, "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you? I must admit I've been curious."

"Yes actually." Percy took a deep breath, "I'm the camper."

Chiron's eyes widened for a moment, "You're not what I was expecting, but you've surprised me before. What might be the matter?" 

"That's where it gets tricky. That's why Jason is here." Percy said, "Will does this better. We don't know how, or why, but somehow, someway, I'm pregnant." Percy said. He handed him an ultrasound picture, "It's from a few weeks ago, but that's definitely a baby."

"I have some questions, but I think we should bring Will over." Chiron said. Jason stood up to go get Will, "How are you feeling about this all?"

"Scared." Percy answered. 

"Will you keep the baby?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know. I'm tempted to give them up. Find someone that can handle them. If you'd consider-" 

"Oh, Percy. I'm not a father, I am a teacher. I'll happily be a part of your child's life, but I will not raise them." He shook his head, "Having a child is a team effort. You can care for them, while also allowing someone else to help with the difficult parts. Like reading, or writing, or keeping bathrooms intact."

"I was 12." Percy smiled. 

"And one day they will be 12." Chiron laughed. Jason came back with Will. 

"What's up?" He sat down next to Jason. Chiron straightened up. 

"Percy, do you remember the Labyrinth?" He asked. Percy nodded, "You met Pan. A God of nature and life and fertility, correct?" Percy nodded again, "And you said the parties present absorbed some of his power?" 

"Yes, but it hasn't ever changed anything besides Grover has a better handle on his magic." Percy said with a shrug. 

"The big three are all aspects of life. Water crea-" 

"Water creates. Air sustains. Death demands. We got that far." Percy said. Jason squeezed his hand. 

"Good. Did you know that Poseidon is also considered a fertility God?" Chiron asked. They all shook their heads, "I don't know for sure, but I believe Pan blassed you with the ability to create life. As Demeter did for a brother of yours long ago. I don't think it was much, I don't think anything would happen if Jason were not a son of Jupiter."

"I don't get it." Percy squinted. 

"Well, to put it bluntly, the big three tend to have more fertile offspring, Poseidon in particular. Especially when you combine them. So, Percy, if you were a woman, it's possible you'd have been pregnant long ago with twins, or even triplets. There really is no way to put this delicately." Chiron sighed, "I believe, that Pan gave you a gift. I'm not sure exactly the design of the thing, but I think it functions as a sort of uterus. Functionally useless, until two children of the big three came along."

"So Pan gave me a magic uterus that would only work if I slept with Zeus's kids?" Percy asked. 

"Or Jupiter. Although I suppose Hades or Pluto would also suffice." Chiron said. Will sat, brows furrowed, his lips pursed tightly. 

"It's the best theory we've got." He finally said, throwing his arms up. Percy stared at his lap. 

Why didn't he get Grover powers? Why couldn't he scream instead? Why was he stuck with this baby? He felt Jason wrap an arm around him. His stomach felt knotted up, but he refused to throw up. 

"Percy," Chiron made him look up, "You're going to be alright."

The centaur rested his hand on the table. Percy reached out to take it. 

"Talk to me." He said warmly. Percy took a deep breath. 

"I'm scared. I'm 18, I can't have a baby yet. I'm scared that I'm going to have some sort of monster instead of a baby. I'm scared that maybe they'll just end up mortal and I'll give them all my problems. I'm scared of something happening before they're born. I'm scared of birth. I feel like a freak of nature. It's just so much fear." Percy hung his head. 

"Percy, many people have children when they're 18. Many people have children when they're even younger. And you have my support, and Jason's, and Will's, and whoever else you need." Chiron started, "And while there is a possibility that your baby may not be human, I can't imagine a world where you could produce evil. Tyson may not be human, but his he a monster?"

Percy was a little startled, "Absolutely not. He's my brother."

"Then they won't be a monster, they'll be your child." Chiron explained, "And I don't think mortality will be a concern. A drop of godly blood tends to overpower the pot. That means they'll most certainly have a similar mental state. But you know how to handle it, and you can teach them how you read, and how you focus, and how you sit still."

"But I can't do any of that." Percy said. 

"Yes you can, just differently than most people. Otherwise you couldn't lead an army to destroy a titan at 16. You couldn't brave the skies to save a home you'd never seen. You couldn't save the earth from itself. Which means you can, and you have a way to teach them." Chiron said.

"I guess exercise helps. Mom would play hopscotch with me when I was learning the alphabet. I write certain letters differently so I can tell the difference." Percy smiled, "We can make slime and we can fingerpaint and I can show them how to play hackysack."

"Exactly." Chiron pat Percy's hand gently, "And what's this talk of a freak of nature? Do you know where you are young man? Intersex mortals exist with feminine and masculine genitals. Your brother only has one eye, your best friend eats aluminum cans, your doctor can also cast spells, I'm a horse sitting a wheelchair."

Percy laughed. 

"No one will mind. I can promise you that. And if they do, simply redirect them to me." Chiron said, "Now go run off and be children."

Percy left with a smile. Jason held his hand. Will told them how excited he was about this breakthrough before waving and running off.

"Let's go swimming." He said. He didn't wait for an answer before dragging Jason to the beach. He dove into the chilly water to make a bubble for Jason. They walked along the ocean floor with a dome surrounding them. Fish would swim by and look diligently at Percy, who would tip a non-existant hat their way. The fish were very polite, simply saying hello and asking if he was only passing through. Sometimes he would remember how one sided his conversations sounded to Jason. 

"Oh just passing through... I'm not sure, I have some news for father... No, no, no not yet... Well I'm not quite ready yet... Why thank you, I would return the sentiment but you are only a fish... And the same to you."

Jason never said anything, but sometimes he gave a weird look to a fish that Percy had been talking to for took long. 

Soon, they arrived at the cave. It was positioned over a hot spring so the water was always warm. He let Jason out before collapsing the bubble and climbing up. They stripped off to their underwear and jumped back into the water. Percy felt good. The water pulled the tension from his shoulders and charged up his sore, tired muscles. He felt calm, and awake. Neither of those feelings came naturally to him anymore, so it felt especially good.

Jason swam up to him and held his waist. Percy wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Their hair was wet and slicked back out of their faces. Or Percy's was. Jason's hair was short all over, he let the top grow a little bit, giving him a little cowlick at the front. Percy ran his hands through what little hair he could and pulled him in for another kiss. Jason started humming quietly. 

"What are you doing?" Percy pulled away. 

"Wasting away again in Margaritaville." Jason sang quietly. 

"Jason, really?" Percy rolled his eyes. 

"Looking for my lost shaker of salt." Jason sang in response.

"Jason, were in the North Atlantic."

"Some people claim that there's a woman to blame!" Jason sang louder.

"Jason, he's talking about Mexico."

"But I know." Jason dropped his voice comically low. Percy smiled. 

"Were not in Mexico. 

"That it's nobody's fault." Jason put his hands on Percy's belly and kissed him softly.

"It's your fault." Percy laughed. He looked down at his stomach under the water, "And it's your fault I'm sick and bloated and gassy all the time."

"Don't talk to the little blueberry like that." Jason's jaw dropped.

"Strawberry now." Percy said.

"The little blueberry will never stop being my little blueberry." Jason kissed Percy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Candlenights everyone! Hope you had a wonderful panreligious, pansexual, personal pan pizza winter holiday. Let me know how it was!


	6. 12 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a couple days! Things were hectic, and they're still a little crazy, but I'm here.

Percy looked in the mirror. Jason was laying in bed. Percy turned to the side and was shocked to see a little bit of a belly.

"Jason. Come here." Percy called. Jason strolled in to see him, "Do you think I'm starting to maybe show a little bit? Or am I making that up?" 

Jason furrowed his brows and looked at his stomach, "I think so. But I think it's more obvious since you've always had a flat stomach since I've known you."

"Yeah but is it super obvious?" He asked. 

"Not at all. You could just wear a normal shirt and no one would know. I looked it up and apparently your magic baby bag is the size of a grapefruit, so you've gotta put thay somewhere." Jason said, "You look cute."

"I look chubby." He responded. 

"You look fine. You're making a house for blueberry, you gotta make room." Jason kissed his neck gently. Percy sighed, "Come help me decorate the cabin."

Percy followed him over, where Jason pulled out two big boxes of big golden ornaments and greenery, "We decorate entrances, so doors, windows, stairs. But anything is fair game really. The plants are all real, I had Katie enchant them so they wouldn't dry out until the new year." 

Percy grabbed the garlands. Big, long bundles of thin, willowy fibers woven with leaves and evergreen branches and pinecones. He draped them over the windows, taking care not to shatter them. There were no stairs in the cabin, but he wove more flexible branches around the base of the statue of Zeus. He decorated all the doors with garlands and wreaths. 

Jason had flown up to the ceiling, walking on air, to hang the big golden globes. He hung lights around the edges of the room, he said it was the stars surrounding the sun, and the light coming back after the solstice. He gently floated back down and pulled long, thin candles from their box, along with several gold candle holders. He placed the candles around the room, surrounding the statue, in window frames, on the desk and dresser.

The room was warm and bright and twinkling. 

"Oh I almost forgot." Jason picked up an ornate little box. Inside were dozens of little figurines. Some clay, some cloth, some porcelain, some made of yarn, some of straw. He arranged them all on his desk, nearly filling it up. 

"It's Christmasy." Percy said, looking at their work. He was laying in Jason's bed, exhausted. 

"Where do you think the idea came from?" Jason sat next to him, "Romans and Germans. We don't have trees in the house, or miseltoe, or holly. But we got candles and ornaments and garlands and presents and stuff."

Percy saw something knit peaking from the box. He stood up and pulled it out, "Is this a rainbow sweater?" 

"Gotta wear a lot of bright colors. I've got a bunch of stuff just for Saturnalia." Jason said. Percy smiled.

"It's cute." He snuggled up next to Jason. 

"We can get baby little Saturnalia clothes. A bunch of different colors and patterns and little hats." Jason laid in bed, pulling Percy down with him, "It would be so adorable."

"They'll be six months old by then I think. What are babies like when they're six months old?" Percy asked.

"No idea. I think they're still kinda nothing at that point."Jason wrapped an arm around him, "Babies aren't really supposed to be out yet for another year I think. We should have little kangaroo pouches."

"Isn't that just a baby bjorn?" Percy asked.

"Yeah but shouldn't we have like a real pouch? And we can just keep baby there until they're big enough to come out." Jason said.

"That could work." Percy shrugged. 

"It would work. I have good ideas." Jason smiled and pecked his lips. 

~*~

Percy was sat next to Jason, Will had a stack of papers. 

"Bloodwork looks great. I went over it with the nurses. There's some anomalies, which is to be expected. Mostly hormonal stuff. A lot of testosterone, less than the average man, but you're no average man. Estrogen and progesterone are both spiked way up, probably to counterbalance the testosterone flooding." Will explained.

"What does that mean in like real life?" Percy asked.

"The most pressing issue would be potential bone density loss. We could test for it, but we'd need x-rays, which I'd like to avoid. So for now, drink milk, take some calcium, keep up the exercise like I told you, and let me know if something doesn't feel right." He told them. Percy bit his lips.

"What else could the hormones mess with?" Jason asked. 

"Well, there's some weird stuff like your sweat might smell differently. But your skin might get a little dry, so use lotion. You might bruise a little easier. You'll end up being a little more fat, a little less muscle, so your face might round out a little. You're going to grow a lot more head hair, but body hair might go down a little bit. And of course, you're going to get really emotional."

"I got that far on my own. Nico called me and I ended up crying and telling him how proud I was of him and that I loved him and I was excited to watch him grow up." Percy sighed. 

"That must've been why he was so weird. Cute, but weird." Will nodded. Jason smiled. Will shook his head. "That's not important. What is important, is that you are at the end of the first trimester. Which means you made it through the hard part."

Percy felt a weight life from his shoulders that he didn't know was there. 

"Second trimester should be easier. A lot of the work is done and baby isn't big enough to really strain you too much. Can I touch your stomach?" Will asked. Percy nodded and laid back on the table.

Will pressed his fingers gently, but purposefully into his stomach. He pushed around below his belly button until he seemed to find what he was looking for. 

"Excuse my language but I don't know a better word, I can feel your uterus." Will said. Percy immediately pressed into his stomach, he could feel the change in his stomach. 

"What the fuck." He whispered quietly to himself, "I don't like this."

"It means that baby is growing, and you're growing too. Both really good things." Will held his hand, "I promise."

~*~

Percy couldn't sleep that night. He was feeling something really hard. He wasn't sad, but his chest hurt and he kind of wanted to cry, but he couldn't stop grinning. At this moment in time, he wanted this baby more than anything. He wanted to clean the whole cabin, build a nursery extension. He wanted to tell the whole world about Blueberry Grace-Jackson. Or Blueberry Jackson-Grace. He wasn't sure yet. 

He ended up calling Leo at midnight, nearly crying thinking about the future nursery. Leo hardly slept anyway, so he answered quickly. 

"Leo, how fast can you get a project done?" He asked. 

"Depends. What kind of project?"

"When I was 15, I met the God, Pan. He's like a goat. Or was. He died. We all thought he was dead, but he wasn't, because the satyrs were his life support. But we watched him die, and as a reward for pulling the plug we were all given the gift of like and fertility and stuff." Percy knew he was rambling, but he wasn't feeling very much like trying to control his attention problems.

"Cool?" 

"Shush, I'm getting there. So I basically completely forgot about it because nothing changed except Grover can yell now. But I got really sick and I was throwing up and stuff and then Rachel came and then Will came and then Will said that I guess I'm pregnant now and Chiron said it was Pan's gift. And I didn't really want the baby, but hormones are making me feel a lot of feelings and I just want a nursery for Blueberry and can you build a little room off my cabin?" Percy finished his story. 

"Yeah, I can do that. When's my deadline?" 

"Baby's here in June." Percy said. 

"I should be able to manage. Do you need caffeine or something?" Leo asked. 

"Can't. It's not good for baby." 

"Do you need an or something?"

"Something to play with." Percy said. Leo hung up. 

Percy had somehow ended up with a Pinterest account. He scrolled through more photos than he could count of pretty gray nurseries, with geometric patterns. A little blue and gray room with anchors and whales. Fairytale nurseries with twinkly lights and murals. Watercolor paintings of animals and stars and balloons. Little mobiles with stuffed clouds. 

Leo knocked on the door. Percy opened it and hurried him in. He handed him a bag full of magnet toys, pipe cleaners, string, a ball of yarn, little stuffed animals, switches and buttons to nothing, spheres packed with moving parts. 

"You have a baby?" He asked. Percy nodded. 

"How far?" 

"Not quite 4 months." He said. 

"Who knows?"

"Jason, Will, Nico, Chiron, and you." Percy watched him twist a rubiks cube. 

"Nice. Have you thought of names?" He asked. Percy shook his head, "Are you doing one of those big gender reveal things where you throw watermelon at a hippo or some shit?" 

Percy laughed, "No idea."

"You hoping for one?" Leo asked. Percy shrugged. 

"Part of me really wants a little girl. I think we're so masculine sometimes, and it might be nice to round that out." Percy rested his head on his knees and played with the sphere, "But in reality, I think I'm just hoping for a baby that's healthy enough."

"What's healthy enough?" 

"Being able to survive long enough to come home with me. Having a mostly good quality of life. I don't care if I'm spending a fortune on leg braces, I don't care if I have to learn braille or sign language. I don't care if I'm trying to teach them the alphabet when they're 7. I just want my baby." Percy said. 

"You'll be a better dad than most." Leo smiled. 

"I hope so. Just want to be around, you know?" Percy said. Leo nodded. 

"You'll do good."


	7. 13 Weeks

Jason held Percy's hand tightly. He was wearing his rainbow sweater and red converse. The last day of Saturnalia fell on Christmas, which meant everyone in New Rome would be getting completely wasted. Jason had promised not to, so he could help Percy if need be. Percy was grateful he went out of his way to get little figurines for his family.

Percy opened the door and Sally smiled at him. Paul and Sally were huddled in the kitchen, trying to get the last bit of everything cooked. Estelle sat on a blanket in the living room, playing with a toy giraffe. Sally wiped off her hands and ran over to hug her son.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, you've been staying at camp so much lately, I didn't know what to do with myself." She held his face gently. Percy felt his insides warm up.

"I know. A lot has been going on and it's been hard to get away for very long. But we brought presents to make up for it." Percy smiled. Jason held up the bag.

"Under the tree there, dear." She pointed to the tree in the corner of the living room. Jason wandered over and started to distribute the gifts. His were all wrapped in paper showing golden holly leaves and tied with matching ribbons, "What is it Jason celebrates again?"

"Christmas, but also Saturnalia. A Roman holiday, it's like a week long. He can explain it better." Percy said. 

"It's kinda like a harvest festival." Jason said while he walked back, "Like Thanksgiving, but at Christmas time, you also welcome back the sun after the solstice, and it's supposed to be a return to the golden age of humanity."

"So how do you celebrate?" Sally asked. 

"There's special candles called cerei that you light. Decorate entrances with plants to invite in more good harvests. But generally it's just indulgence. Gambling, overeating, drinking too much, games, colorful clothes, music, dancing. Back when slaves were a thing, they were treated as equals instead of servents. You give figurines to people." Jason explained. Sally nodded with a smile. Percy sat on a barstool while Paul made gravy. 

"Do you have anything like that?" Paul asked. Percy shrugged. 

"The solstice is a big deal, but it's much more doomsday. Dad gets a big feast in his honor though, so that's something." He said.

"Isn't he the ocean guy?"

"Yeah. But he's also a fertility guy. So in our terror, we beg him to bring us enough food to survive." Percy said. 

"Fertility?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah. He's known for having many, many children. I am not the only one." He explained. 

"Fair enough." Paul nodded. Someone knocked on the door. Percy stood up to answer it. Tyson scooped Percy up in a big hug. Percy tried not to scream at him, instead just telling him he had to be careful. Tyson dropped him and quickly ran to Jason, who received the same treatment. 

"I got presents!" He piled up his presents under the tree, all messily wrapped with too much tape, "Do I get presents?" 

"Of course you get presents, big guy." Percy smiled, "I wouldn't leave you out."

Tyson cheered. 

"How's dad?" Percy asked. 

"He's good. He met Mister Buffet and was really excited." Tyson said, he sat near Estelle so he could watch her play. He was nervous to touch her, but he liked to protect her. Jason sang quietly under his breath, Percy rolled his eyes. Sally snickered. 

~*~

Percy sat at dinner, everyone had mostly finished, but his stomach had twisted up with so much anxiety he felt nauseous. Jason squeazed his hand under the table. Estelle sat in her highchair, shoveling 

"Hey, is it cool if I tell you all something?" Percy bit his lip, "It's a pretty big something so I want to make sure it's the right time."

"Of course sweetheart, tell us anything." Sally said. Percy took a deep breath, trying to arrange his scattered thoughts into words. He made a list on his phone to help. 

"I've been sick for a few months now. I'm fine, don't worry. But I talked to Will, and I talked to Chiron, and we have most of a story. There's still a lot of unknown, so I'll tell you what I can." Percy said. He told them about Pan, about the throwing up, about Rachel knowing something was wrong, "This is going to be really, really hard to believe. But before I tell you, I want you to open this."

He handed them a gift he'd kept in the bag, which Jason had snuck between them. Sally ripped off the paper, not asking questions. Inside was a little picture frame holding Percy's most recent ultrasound. He'd asked Will for an updated picture a couple days ago. Sally blinked at the grainy photo.

"I'm having a baby." He smiled awkwardly. Sally stood up, enveloped him in a hug, and kissed his cheek, "Paul, I'm sorry. This doesn't make any sense to me either. I'm just-"

"You've completely obliterated my worldview a few times, I can handle it again. Don't worry." Paul smiled. 

"How far along are you?" Sally asked as she sat back down. 

"3 months. 13 weeks." He said. 

"How are you handling it?" She asked. 

"Either really well or really badly. I'm either crying over nursery pictures or on the brink of a panic attack." Percy nodded. 

"That's alright. I remember the feeling." Sally smiled. Percy blinked at her, "I was going to be a single mom, no parents, my grandfather just died. I was 19 years old and on my own. And if that wasn't enough, you were supposed to be half God. As far as I knew, that wasn't possible. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could handle it, but I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. And if I had another chance, I would do exactly the same."

Percy thought back to his sleepless nights sobbing because he needed to keep this baby, but felt like he couldn't. All the times he felt cornered into a decision. 

"Would you do anything different?" Percy asked.

"Of course. I'd pay more attention when you cried out of frustration trying to learn how to write. I'd be more patient when you would forget to turn homework in. I wouldn't try and keep you from learning your own alphabet." Sally said. Percy smiled. 

"You didn't know." He said, "How could you?" 

"I did my best to figure out what you needed." She said. Percy smiled at his lap.

~*~

They had filled the couches for presents. Sally had requested opening Jason's first. Estelle clumsily tore off the paper and picked up a Raggedy Anne doll. She babbled happily at the new doll and chewed on her fabric arm.

Sally and Paul received matching porcelain statuettes. One, a little Dutch girl, wearing clogs and turning her skirt. She gazed bashful in the distance. The other a matching boy holding a bouquet. When combined, he was offering her the flowers while she shyly accepted. Sally adored the little pair, and thanked him many times over.

Tyson got a Hulk action figure. He cheered and very gently pretended to smash, moving in slow motion whenever he came near an object.

Percy got an incredibly detailed mermaid doll. Her tail moved, her eyes shimmered with blues and greens, her white skin shifted blue and pink in the light like pearls. Iridescent sequins were placed strategically, mimicking scales. Her hair was soft and braided with rope. She was covered with delicate macreme accessories, full of hidden objects. Percy hugged Jason tightly and thanked him.

Everyone opened the rest of the gifts. Estelle started crying halfway through. Percy picked her up and bounced her on his lap. She grinned at him. He smiled back at her and sang nursery rhymes quietly. She didn't leave his lap until it was time to stand up. 

Tyson gently tapped Percy's shoulder. Percy passed off the baby to his mom, "Can I say hi to the baby in your tummy?" 

"Sure." Percy said. Tyson places a hand very gently on his tummy, still mostly flat. 

"Hi baby. I hope your nice. Can I be uncle Tyson? I think that would be neat. Are you gonna be a girl or a boy? Do you gotta name yet? Can I help pick?" Tyson continued to ask questions, his hand the size of Percy's abdomen. "What do you call her?" 

"Oh, Tyson. We don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet." Percy shook his head. 

"But it's a girl baby. I promise." Tyson said innocently. 

"We call the baby Blueberry for now." Jason cut in. 

"Hi Blueberry. I'll come say hi again when you're out here." Tyson said. He waved at Percy's stomach.

~*~

Percy and Jason were spending the night. Percy was already in bed, Jason was changing his clothes. Sally knocked quietly on the door before coming in. Jason had gotten his pants on, but his shirt was still in his hand. Sally sat at the foot of the bed. Jason quickly put on his shirt and sat as close as he could to his partner. 

"Is there anything you need?" Sally asked gently, "Anything I can help with? I know how hard a new baby is."

"I don't know. I think I want to keep them, but that sounds so scary." Percy said. Jason rubbed his back.

"If you want to keep the baby, then keep the baby. I kept my baby, and I couldn't be happier." She put a hand on his knee and smiled at him. 

"How do I take care of a baby?" 

"Well, do you have things once the baby comes? A crib? Bottles? Formula? Diapers?" Sally asked. Percy shook his head, "Then that's step one. Do you want to set up a registry?" 

"A what?" 

"A list of things you need people to give as gifts. For a baby shower usually." 

"Oh. Should I have a baby shower?" 

"Do you want one?" She asked him, "It could be fun."

"I don't know if I want the attention." Percy said, "I'd rather keep it quieter. But a list might not be a bad idea."

"I'll help you put something together tomorrow then." She hugged her son, then Jason, "I'm proud of you two."


	8. 14 Weeks

Percy had a box of Cheez-Itz to eat while he talked to Leo. He shoveled handfuls of crackers into his mouth while Leo pointed out certain things on the blueprints. It was just one room, so there wasn't much, but Leo had some ideas for modifications. 

"I could run lights through it all, or I could hook up some outlets and you can just use lamps and stuff. Natural light sounds healthier to me, but I am also only a mechanic." Leo said.

"I prefer natural light." Percy said. The artificial lights hurt his eyes. 

"Cool, cool, cool. What if we had some built in features? Like some shelves or cubbies or something?" Leo said.

"What would I put there?" 

"Buckets or something. Things you need to grab without thinking about it. I don't know how babies work." He shrugged. 

"Shelves might be nice. It'll be a little room so we can't take up too much space." Percy said.

"What if we built drawers in the walls then? Or a wardrobe just for the hell of it?" Leo said, he added to the sketches.

"That might be nice. I don't think baby needs both though." Percy shook his head. 

"Wardrobe, with removable drawers. So then you can have both." Leo said. Percy nodded. Leo grinned and gathered up his papers, "Gimme a couple hours to finalize a blueprint. Is it okay if I recruit some helpers?" 

"Don't tell them what the room is for, then that should be fine." Percy nodded. Leo left the cabin while Percy looked sadly at his now empty box of Cheez-Itz. 

~*~

Jason was spending almost every possible hour with Percy. They'd watch movies, Jason would give him salt baths and massages, they'd keep candles lit or diffusers running, he'd bring Percy snacks when he got cravings, if they were in a good mood, they'd go swimming. 

Percy had just taken a shower, and he stared at his round little belly in the foggy mirror. Small enough for a t-shirt to cover, but he was still disappointed. He had worked so hard for his flat stomach, only for it to disappear before his eyes. He got dressed quickly and walked out to join Jason in bed. 

Jason wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his cheeks. He hummed quietly, "Squishy."

"What?" Percy's heart sank. He didn't want squishy. Jason squished his cheeks together gently.

"Squishy chipmunk face. It's really cute." Jason smiled. Percy pouted. Jason squished his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He run his hands up and down his arms, sneaking hands up his shirt go touch his back and belly. 

"I don't think I'm in the mood right now, babe." Percy told him.

"You're so soft though. So nice to touch and feel." Jason told him, "I didn't get pregnancy glow before, but I get it now."

"I'm glowing?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Not literally. You just look healthier, I don't know." He shrugged, "Your hair is thicker and softer and shiner, your skin is soft and smooth and has a little sheen, your face looks round and full and not so guant."

Percy looked down at his stomach. He hated the little pudge he was starting to get. He hated eating so much, he hated gaining weight, he hated his bloated cheeks.

"I'm getting fat though." Percy finally said. 

"Do you want to hear something really really honest about that that might make you upset?" Jason held him close. Percy nodded, "I think you look a lot better. You push so hard that you end up with a lot of muscle, but just thin. You look like you don't feel good. You've gained weight, but I can tell you're still strong. You look more like a person and less like one of the XMen."

"But the baby is making my stomach big and round and awful."

"Sweetheart, you have hardly any bump at all. I bet you could still suck it in if you tried." Jason told him. Percy tried, and would never admit that Jason was right. 

"I just want to make sure I take care of myself." Percy said, "I have to protect my family." 

"I know. But sometimes, taking care of yourself means letting yourself relax and take a break for a minute. Treat yourself." Jason told him. Percy didn't answer, just snuggled in more. 

~*~

Somehow, Percy ended up getting roped into a yoga class. Jason set it up for him to practice mindfulness. Piper lead the small group. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Rachel, and Calypso had all gathered in front of her. He stood awkwardly, pulling at the strings of his hoodie and chewing on the fabric of his hood. 

"You doing okay?" Nico asked. Percy nodded, "You seem nervous."

"Never done yoga." He shrugged. 

"Neither have I. Annabeth hasn't either. You'll do fine." Nico hugged him and went over to a mat. Percy didn't know where the mats came from, but they were here when he got there. The room smelled nice, Jason must have given them the oil he puts in the diffusers to help Percy's newly keen sense of smell. He stood at the back with Jason, so he didn't have people watching him. 

"Alright, everyone stand at the front of your mat, feet shoulder width apart and hands at your sides." Piper said in a calm, booming voice. Percy bounced on his toes, "Big, deep breath in." Percy sucked in a long, slow breath, "And as you breathe out, bring your palms together at your chest." He held his hands together as if he was praying, "Big breath in, circle your arms around and reach up to lengthen your spine, before coming down into forward fold." He watched Piper fold in half and touch the ground.

He felt his spine pop a couple times as he reached and lengthened. He looked around at people's progress. Annabeth couldn't quite reach the ground, her fingertips just a little too far away. Nico on the other hand, not only had his palms resting on the ground, but his elbows were bent and his head tucked between his knees.

"Feel free to bend your knees to reach the ground while we rest for a few breaths here." Piper said. Annabeth bent her knees to touch the ground. Percy couldn't quite flatten his palms, so he bent a little to reach down the rest of the way.

"Lengthen your back in tabletop, exhale and bring your palms back down. Right foot comes back in a deep lunge, followed by your left foot. Lower yourself down and bend your elbows halfway." Percy ended up in a push up pose. Calypso's arms wobbled a little, but she held herself up, "Exhale as you lower yourself down, forehead to the ground. Inhale as you press into the ground and bend back into cobra." Percy felt sore already. His muscles engaged in a way that he'd never felt before. His aches could've been from the yoga, or maybe he just hadn't ever payed attention to how much his body really hurt. "Now, press your heels into your mat and pull back your hips into downward dog. Raise your right leg up, aligning with your back, and hold for a breath. Bring your right leg down and raise your left leg."

Percy was completely shocked at Nico's flexibility. He'd managed all of this with no issue at all. Percy was sure he leg wasn't straight with his back, but Nico had made the perfect angle. 

"Left leg comes down, right leg steps forward into a lunge, left leg comes forward in forward fold. Lengthen your back on the inhale and exhale back down. Circle your arms up, and meet palms at your chest. Inhale, and exhale, lower your hands back to your sides."

They repeated the motion about three times before Piper finished. Percy was feeling impossibly better. He felt calm and peaceful, and ready for a nap. He was telling Jason about how he felt when Annabeth walked up to him and gave him a hug. 

"Hey, I've been away in Boston, so I haven't seen you for a while. You're looking really good, I'm impressed." She told him.

"Really? Jason was telling me that this morning." Percy said. She laughed a little, "Not like that. He just told me I look healthier."

"You do. Are you doing anything different?" She asked.

"I gained a little weight." Percy left out the exact reason why. Annabeth scowled for half a second. 

"How much?" She asked.

"Seven pounds."

"You've never gained that much weight without completely breaking down." She said. Percy nodded. 

"Holidays, you know. I'm sure I'll have dropped it in a few months." He responded. 

"Keep it, it's a good look on you." She told him. She turned to walk away, but Percy grabbed her hand. He wasn't sure why, but he listened to his gut. 

"Can I tell you about something?" He asked. She nodded, "Is that okay Jason?"

"Of course, do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked. Percy told him yes, and the three of them walked outside. His story was getting easier to tell, and yoga made him feel a little less scattered. He watched Annabeth's face, although she never showed much. When he finished, she stayed quiet for a moment.

"My gut says I should think this is weird. But I also know my mom was beaten out of my grandpa's head, so it's less weird." She said. Percy laughed, "Will is taking care of you?"

"Yeah, I had an appointment yesterday that went really smoothly." He responded. Annabeth held out her arms for a hug. Hugged her tightly, he missed hugging her. He missed kissing her and playing with her soft hair. A part of him still really loved her, but they had agreed together to end it so Percy could explore. 

"I don't know why, but I feel like the bi guy should top." She said after they stepped away. 

"Annabeth, I hardly topped when we were dating, and you can't even top in a straight relationship." Percy rolled his eyes. 

"You did really enjoy pegging, I must admit." She said, Percy's whole body heat up. He held his face in his hands.

"Aw, I'm not even your first?" Jason teased. Percy glared at him. Jason kissed his nose. Annabeth smiled.

"Does he call you Daddy?" She asked. 

"Oh, of course. Did he get uncontrollably needy afterwards?" Jason asked.

"His favorite spot was laying on my chest so I could play with his hair. He was like a cat." Annabeth said with a smile. 

"He hasn't changed." Jason said with a smile, "You're a sweetheart."

He kissed the top of Percy's head. Percy hid his face in Jason's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 lbs is ~3.2k


	9. 15 Weeks

Percy didn't know how, but he knew he was having a little girl. Something in him just knew. He had started a list of names for Blueberry. A part of him wanted to give her a matching name. But the original Perseus named his daughters Gorophone and Autochthe, and Jason named his daughter Eriopis. All three would guarantee a rough school life. Maybe he could still pick something a little mythical. 

_Atlanta_  
_Calliope_  
_Ariadne_  
_Cleo_  
_Hestia_

Or maybe someone that mattered to him. 

_Anna_  
_Talia_  
_Sally_  
_Zoe_  
_Bianca_

He stopped at Bianca. If anyone deserved it, it was her. That was such a hard year for him, his hair had only just begun to recover from holding the sky. Would Nico be alright with that? He wanted his daughters name to mean something. Percy meant something. Jason meant something. It was important. But he didn't want to reopen old wounds.

Of course, he was basing this only on a hunch. He would talk to Jason about names, and when they would find out baby's sex. 

~*~

He knocked on the cabin door.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Percy blurted out. 

"What?" 

"For our baby. A boy or a girl?" He repeated. 

"Well, I don't think I really have a preference. I think we could probably handle a boy better. Do you care at all?" Jason scratched the back of his head. Percy pushed through and sat on the bed. 

"I don't really, but I think we're having a girl." Percy told him, "I just feel like I know. But I wanted to ask when you wanna find out."

"I don't know. Don't you just find out at the doctors?" Jason asked. He sat down with Percy.

"You can. Or you can just wait until baby is here. Or there's those dumb gender reveal parties." Percy said. 

"Those dumb gender reveal parties are cute sometimes." Jason said defensively, "We should do that."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. That doesn't have to be the whole thing, we can have like baby shower gender reveal combo. The whole camp can be invited and it'll be a big thing." Jason told him, "It would be fun."

"I guess we could. When would we announce the baby?" Percy asked.

"End of the month is 18 weeks? Let's do it then." Jason said.

"Okay. I'll talk to Chiron about the party thing idea I guess." 

~*~

Leo worked diligently on the expansion. He had built up a little plywood box with cutouts in places. He was stuffing the walls with insulation. He had a white mask over his nose and mouth, thick leather gloves, a leather jacket and snapback hat. He had a pair of fake glasses. He had put a tarp over the hole he'd cut into the cabin for the door and tapes a piece of paper outside. 

_No babies allowed >:(_

Percy had asked him why and got a very long explanation on the dangers of fiberglass. It can irritate your skin and cause rashes, it can hurt your lungs, it can scratch your eyes, possibly a carcinogenic. Percy was pretty sure he was exaggerating, but he stayed away nonetheless.

He sat in his cabin, touching his belly. He was really rounding out now. He was looking just a little chubby, maybe he had just put on some weight. He could still hide it, but it was noticeable for sure. 

Without really thinking about it, he quietly sang the baby shark song under his breath. Was he mommy shark? That made him feel some kind of way. He didn't think he really liked it. He didn't really want to be a mom, he wanted to be a dad. Maybe he was papa shark? But papa made him sound old. Could baby shark just have 2 dads maybe? Be hoped so. 

Percy's phone rang. 

"Do you want to get married?" Jason asked. Percy blinked. 

"Like now?" 

"No, Dumbo. In a while. I feel like blueberry's dads should be married." He said, "I also just want to marry you."

"Are you proposing over the phone?" He asked. 

"I'm just asking if you want to. And then if you say you want to, then I'd propose in a cute way." Jason explained, "Do you want to get married."

"I don't know. I would say not now, but you're my baby daddy so I don't think I can say that anymore. I think I'd like to get married, but maybe after the baby?" Percy told him. 

"That makes sense. How's the nursery?" 

"No idea. Leo started on insulation and says he's worried about me going near it. He doesn't know what will happen if blueberry gets too close." Percy explained, "He's being really extra cautious."

"Fair enough. Probably a good idea."

Leo walked in the room with different clothes and a plastic bag. Percy hung up the phone and walked over to him. 

"How's it going?" Percy asked. 

"Pretty good. I'm almost done with the insulation, but I need a new roll and I should clean my clothes. I don't want any fiberglass coming in here. I've got a whole decontamination space in there. How's the baby?" Leo walked up to the front door and set the plastic bag outside.

"Fine. I want chocolate pretzals more than anything in the world." Percy said. Leo laughed. 

"Do you think you want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" 

"Jason wants to do a big gender reveal and baby shower. But I don't know." He shrugged.

"Do you have a preference?" Leo asked, "Like I know you'll be happy as long as they're healthy or whatever, but ideally." 

"I want a girl. Jason wants a boy." Percy shrugged.

"What if it's twins?" Leo teased. 

"God I hope not. I'd look like vore porn." Percy exasperated, "And we would know by now, just the one baby."

"A shame. What fruit are you at? Don't they measure pregnancy with fruit?"

"Baby is apple sized right now." Percy said. Leo smiled. 

"Adorable. I'll be back in a bit with some more supplies." Leo took his plastic bag and left the cabin.

Percy sat back on his bed with a bag Annabeth had given him. He focused very hard on the bundle of yarn in his hands that he was tasked to turn into a little square. She had made it seem so easy, but he looped and looped and looped into a lumpy and uneven mess of tangled yarn.

He took a big deep breath and started again from the beginning. He tied a slipknot and looped the yarn around his thumb. He moved the needle just like Annabeth showed him, and wrapped the yarn around the needle. He counted out loud until he got to 30, when he picked up the other needle. He pulled yarn through the little loops he made, this time a little better. When he finished his row, he untied the knot. Annabeth told him that she would help him with the yarn tail when he was done.

He thought about his baby. That apple sized ball sitting in his stomach, happy and healthy. He had to be having a girl, he couldn't imagine it any other way. He didn't know how, but he knew it. He wanted to tell Jason, but he knew he'd just chalk it up to wishful thinking. But Percy could feel it. And in just a little while, he could prove it.

He called Nico. 

"You okay?" Nico asked. 

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Baby stuff?" 

"Yeah. I feel like, I know we're having a girl. But I also feel like that's ridiculous. I can't know that yet." Percy explained. 

"Why do you feel like you know?" Nico asked. 

"I don't know. It's just a gut feeling. But it's strong, and I can't tell Jason or he'll say I'm being crazy." Percy said, "And I'm thinking of pretty names for her. Because I know she's a her."

"What have you come up with?" Nico asked. 

"That's what I felt like I needed to call you about. My favorite so far is Bianca. She saved my life, and I feel so guilty about it, even know. I told you I would keep her safe, and I didn't. But if Zoe gets stars, I think Bianca deserves this much at least." Percy said. His heart was heavy. The phone was silent for a long time. Percy felt tense. Had he upset Nico? Had he ruined their friendship? "Nico?"

"I don't blame you for this anymore Percy. I found my closure." Nico said quietly. 

"I know, but I hurt you. And maybe this is completely ridiculous, but I think if I hadn't you'd still be that cheerful, overeager boy I first met. And maybe you'd still play Mythomagic, and you'd have all the figurines all lined up on your shelves." Percy said. He realized what he was saying, "God, I am so pregnant. Am I nesting?" 

"You absolutely are. You're building a whole nursery in your cabin." Nico answered with a chuckle, "If Bianca is your little girl's name, then I'm sure she'd be honored."

"Thank you. I love you." Percy said without thinking. 

"I'm assuming that was for Jason." Nico said. 

"No." Percy knew he shouldn't say another word, "I love you. You're my friend, like a little brother, but you have every ounce of respect I can muster. You mean a lot to me."

"I love you too, big guy." Nico said as he hung up.


	10. 16 Weeks

Percy was laying on the now familiar table. His stomach was covered with goop, and he held Jason's hand.

"Do you guys want to know boy or girl yet?" Will asked.

"Can you write it down for us? We're thinking about doing a surprise party for the camp." Jason told him. Percy was slowly warming up to the idea.

"Sure. I'll put it in an envelope for you." Will wiggled the wand around until he found the right position. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper, folded it up, and stuck it in an envelope.

Percy cleaned up his stomach while Will gathered their ultrasound photos. He paperclipped everything together and handed the couple the little bundle. 

~*~

"Do you want to ask Chiron for help to plan the party?" Percy asked Jason, "He can help with the actual reveal part."

"That's probably a good idea. I know Mr. D is the party God, but I always assumed that meant like a Vegas orgy kind of party." Jason replied, "You know, wine and women and wonderful vices."

"I swear to god Jason."

"What? I'm feeling devious, you're looking glamorous-"

"I can't stop you, can I?" Percy sighed while Jason's vocie slowly became more melodic. 

"Let's get mischievous, and polyamorous." Jason wiggled a little dance while he sang, "Wine and women and wonderful vices. Welcome to the cult of Dionysus."

He kissed Percy gently. Jason placed his hands on Percy's big belly. He looked pregnant now. He still wore big baggy clothes to hide it. But Jason seemed to love his new baby belly. Jason pulled him closer and bumped his belly. Percy felt something. He gasped and broke the kiss. 

"What's going on?" Jason asked. 

"I think baby is wiggling." Percy whispered. He could feel little butterflies fluttering around in his tummy. No kicks, no sharp feelings, just little tickles. 

"I don't think they should be kicking yet. Should I go get W-" 

"Not kicking. Just wiggling. I think. I'm not really sure." Percy held his hands.

"Do you want Will?" Jason asked. Percy shook his head. He just wanted to feel his baby.

Percy pressed on his stomach, and the little flutters came back. Right under his hand. He laughed and felt tears well up in his eyes. Jason hugged him tightly. 

"I wish you could feel it too." Percy told him, "It's so small."

~*~

Percy and Jason made their pitch to Chiron. A big gender reveal party to announce the new baby to the camp. They would help with anything they could without spoiling the surprise. Chiron sat back in his chair.

"That shall be a fine idea. A good time to help ease the rest of the endeavor as well. You say you have a note?" Chiron asked. Percy handed him the envelope, "Good. Good. I do think it best to tell the camp before the party. That gives you two weeks? Mr. D and I will be sure to take care of everything. Jason, invite the Roman's, we'll make accommodations."

"Thank you. Please tell us if there's anything you need." Percy said before he left.

As he walked and in hand out of the big house, he realized something important. He hadn't told Grover yet. His best friend still didn't know he was having a baby.

"I have to make some calls I guess." Jason laughed, "I wonder who will all come."

"What if the whole camp comes?" Percy asked.

"They won't. They'd leave at least half behind to take care if everything. Means we get to throw another party." Jason smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"I'm going to make a call, do you want to come with?" Percy asked. Jason agreed and they walked over to the cabin. Percy prayed to Iris over his coins before making his call. The familiar face of the satyr filled the rainbow. Behind him was a beautiful open sky, birds, clouds, grass. He looked incredibly happy. 

"Hey, Percy!" He waved. "It's been forever."

"Yeah! We really need to talk more." Percy said with a shrug. 

"Is everything okay? I keep having weird dreams about you." Grover furrowed his thick brows. His horns were really growing in now. 

"Yeah, we actually have some news for you." Percy gestured to Jason with a grin, "We're having a baby."

Grover's face lit up, "Really? That's so amazing! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Have you picked out names? Are you adopting? When's the baby coming? Have you put together a nursery? What if-"

"Grover, one at a time." Percy laughed, "We're throwing a party in a couple weeks and we'll find out then. I've thought of a couple names, but we haven't really talked much yet."

"I have a list." Jason interjected.

"The baby is due June 25. Leo is building a nursery for us right now, and then we can decorate. But we're not adopting." Percy shook his head, "Should I show him?"

"I think so, it's a good look on you." Jason kissed his head. Percy stepped back and lifted his shirt to show his baby bump. Grover's eyes went wide. 

"Oh wow! How do you think that'll work out with powers and everything?" Grover asked. Percy bit his lips. 

"We don't know. We don't know what will happen. We think it'll be big, but really we have no idea. It wasn't exactly planned." Percy explained. Jason shrugged.

"Have you told your dads?" Grover asked. They both shook their heads, "I wouldn't keep them waiting much longer. Hera and Artemis could be really helpful too. I'll do my best to come to the party. It was good talking!"

Percy exchanged possible dates, said his goodbyes, and sat down on the bed. He'd forgotten about Dad. Would he take it well? He seemed like a cool enough guy, but he could be so dramatic when it suited him. He couldn't imagine Jupiter coping with the news. Percy could say with near absolute certainty that it would storm for at least a week. But what other choice did they have? Hide the baby? Percy didn't think that would be a good idea, especially not with how much potential they had. He wanted to pull his own hair out.

Jason came and sat next to him. He gently rubbed his back and peppered kisses down his neck. He was soft and gentle and steady. He helped quiet Percy's racing mind. He could feel those little flutters come back, gently tickling his insides. 

But then something happened. It wasn't pain, necessarily. But it felt tight and extremely uncomfortable. His stomach tightened up and made him want to double over. He held his stomach as tightly as he could. 

"What's up? What's going on?" Jason asked. Be was immediately on his feet. 

"I don't know. Can you go get Will? Just to be safe?" Percy asked. He didn't think it was much, but he would feel better with Will close. Jason rushed out of the cabin. He leaned back and tried to steady his breathing. 

Will came in a few moments later, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" 

"My stomach just feels really tight. And it's kinda hard to breathe. I'm just really uncomfortable and I don't know what's happening." Percy told him. Was this a miscarriage? Was he having a premee baby? Was he going into labor? Was he dying?

"Can you point to where it's tight?" Will asked. Percy put his hands over his naval and tapped lightly, "How long has this been going?" 

"Not long. Jason left just as it was starting." Percy said.

"Alright, I think I know what's up. Jason, can you go get some water? Percy let's stand up really quick." Will said. Jason left to get water while Percy stood up, "Good job, now just be hyperactive. Lean into it. Walk around, bounce, rock, whatever."

Percy listened, he paced back and forth in his cabin and he started to feel a little better, not great, but better. 

"You're having Braxton Hicks contractions. Now don't panic-" 

"I'm having contractions?" Percy almost yelled. He felt his heart race. He wanted to cry. 

"You're not in labor, don't worry. It's just your body trying to practice for the big day. You've never used those muscles before, and they need to train." Will explained. 

"But I cant have a baby like that. I'm getting a c-section right?" Percy asked. 

"Most likely, but your uterus doesn't know that. It thinks it's running a marathon in five months, and it's gotta get ready." He told him. Jason handed Percy the glass of water, "It could also help support the baby when they get bigger."

Percy nodded, "Do we know if I have a uterus?"

"In theory. We can't do a lot of testing right now, because anything we could try could also hurt the baby. There's one thing we can do but I'm not totally sure if either of us are up for it." Will said.

"What?" 

"I am making assumptions, because this is my only logical train of thought. Jason, uh, conceived? Is that a good word? No, but you know what I'm getting at. He did his business, up your anus." Will was blushing, Percy remembered he was barely 17.

"Will, we're all gay, adult men. You're allowed to say that Jason came in my ass. Or be all doctor-y and say that he ejaculated inside my rectum." Percy said. Will's face turned a shade redder. 

"An-anyway. We could, examine the area. And just, see if anything is abnormal. Just like a prostate exam." Will explained. His voice was higher.

"I've fingered him lots of times and nothing seemed weird to me." Jason said. Will squirmed, "Do you get this flustered with Nico?"

"I happen to be very good with Nico in this regard. But that's different." Will crossed his arms, "We could do the exam or not, it's up to you."

"Give me some thinking time and I'll let you know what we decide?" Percy asked. His stomach had gone back to normal while they talked. Will agreed and left the cabin.


	11. 17 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some sex talk. Not erotic, but a conversation that is sexual in nature. All of it is over after the break.

Percy was hoarding snacks, he was gulping down Muddy Buddies by the handful. It was the middle of the night and he was feeling uncomfortable, so he snacked and watched the Witcher on Netflix. He heard a quiet knock on the door. 

Who would come over this late at night? No one was usually out. Percy got up and peaked through the curtains. Nico stood nervously at the door. He opened it up and hurried him inside. He quickly turned on the lights. 

"Nico what are you doing?" Percy asked. The boy spun that ring he always wore. He was biting his lips and rocking, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk about some stuff. I don't know, it might be kind of awkward, but I don't know who else to talk about it with." Nico waved his hands around as he talked before quickly shoving them in his pockets. Was he self conscious about it? 

"What's up?" Percy asked. 

"So, Will and I, you know. We sometimes, get excited, and do some activities together." Nico said. His hands had slipped back out of his pockets and started gesturing. 

"You have sex?" Percy asked. Nico nodded, "And?" 

"And it's great and good and whatever. But whenever we do any sort of, butt, sorta, stuff, I guess. It's really painful and it hurts a lot. And I don't really want to tell him, because I don't know another way to have sex. And I don't really want to switch our dynamic and I really want things to feel good and happy and nice for both of us but I don't know how and I need help." Nico looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"You picked me of all people for help?" Percy blinked. He wasn't an expert on sex, why would Nico pick him?

"Yeah. You and Jason seem pretty sex positive, and right now it's pretty obvious where you stand in that relationship." Nico scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor, "And even though you don't like being called a mom, you're the closest I have. You've taken care of me since the day we met, and I have a lot of love and respect for you."

"Come on, come sit down. It's cute watching you talk with your hands. Very Italian." Percy sat down on the bed with him. "So walk me through your butt stuff process. And don't be shy with the sex words."

"Oh. Uhm. It's different all the time, you know? But usually, I, blow, him. And sometimes he fingers me. Sometimes he usuaes his mouth. Then we get the condom on and just kinda, go for it?" Nico's cheeks were tinged pink.

"Lube?" Percy asked. 

"We don't have any." Nico shook his head.

"That's your first mistake. Gimme a second." Percy stood up and rummaged through his drawers. He pulled out a new bottle of lube in a pretty pink bottle. He tossed it to Nico, "Silicone lube is fine to use with condoms, but don't use oil with condoms or it'll break them down."

"Because obviously you use condoms all the time." Nico gestured to his belly. 

"We used to. And then we got tested, found out we were negative. And stopped using them." Percy told him. Nico smiled, "Do you do any foreplay, or just straight to fingers?"

"Some, but I'd like more." Nico said.

"Then do more. Give him a massage. Kiss him. Kiss his neck and run your teeth on his skin. Use your nails on his back and his chest. Sit on his lap. Wiggle on his lap. Use your tongue. Use a toy. Get creative. Make him slow down." Percy said. Nico looked like he was mentally taking notes.

"Will likes being in charge. I don't know how much I can get away with." Nico told him. 

"Then push your luck. Play dumb. Tease him. Make him get rough." Percy said, "Jason and I can get pretty intense and my strategy is always to just tease him and then pretend like I had no idea. I know you can bend over, so bend over. Make him dance with you. If you know he's coming over, wear cute pajamas."

"What's sexy pajamas?" Nico looked confused. 

"Take his shirts, go buy a pair of girls' boyshorts. Or shirtless and a pair of sweatpants. Or surprise him with lingerie." Percy listed off, "Fingers are also really important. Make sure to go really slow, and practice on yourself to see what feels good. See if you can find your prostate, that will feel really good." 

"What about, like, positions, and stuff?" Nico asked. 

"Experiment. It really comes down to you two. Figure out what feels good for you and run with it. A lot of people say to lay on your back and hold your knees. I prefer to sit on Jason and put my hands just above his thighs." Percy told him. Nico nodded. Percy remembered his conversation with Will the other day. How good he was with Nico in bed, "You know what my most important tip is?"

Nico shook his head. Percy sat back next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't feel pressured. Don't feel like you have to do anything. Talk to Will, tell him what's going on. Sometimes stuff just doesn't feel good, and that's okay. He doesn't know something is wrong unless you tell him. Safe sex is good sex. And that means safe for your head too." Percy told him. Nico hugged him. Percy wrapped his arms around the small boy, rocking him gently. 

"Is it okay if I spend the night with you? Will is visiting his mom today and I've been really anxious." Nico asked. Percy smiled.

"Of course you can. I can get a bed ready for you really quick." Percy pulled away from the hug and went to stand up. Nico grabbed his hand.

"Can we share? I'm sorry if that's weird. I just, I want someone close. I promise I'm not flirting or anything, I just think it would be nice." Nico told him. Percy smiled.

"Of course you can. I've only got a double bed, so it might be a little cramped, but we can manage." Percy told him.

~*~

Jason stood in front of the Iris message with Percy, yet again. They decided to start with Poseidon. Percy sent the coin away and wanted for his father to appear. He was alone on a beach, wearing a Hawaiian shirt printed with little fish. The ocean looked calm and still, which was a good thing.

"Hi Dad." Percy waved with two of his fingers, "You remember Jason."

"Yeah, your boyfriend." He said. Percy nodded. 

"We just wanted to call and let you know that I'm pregnant." Percy said. He should have been more delicate. He wanted to kick himself and Poseidon's eyes widened. 

"Haven't heard that in millenia. Jason is the baby daddy?" Poseidon cast a fishing line out into the ocean. 

"Baby daddy?" 

"That's how the cool kids talk. I would ask if he's the father. But you're the father. So I don't know the protocall anymore." Poseidon elaborated.

"Okay, but yeah, it's his baby." Percy said. He wouldn't make eye contact. Poseidon let out a hpmph. 

"I'd warn you about having a dangerous kid, but you take after your mother. I tried to tell her the same thing, but she didn't care. That seemed to all work out alright." He shrugged, "However, I did not raise a bottom."

"You didn't raise me at all. I didn't know who you were until I was 12." Percy reminded him.

"Touche. But I got fish to catch Percy. I'll send you something nice." Posidon hung up the message. 

"That tracks." Percy said to himself, "Maybe Jupiter will be just as easy?"

"Unlikely. He's so strict." Jason leaned forward on his knees. He held his face in his hands. Percy put a hand on his back. 

"We can do this. I promise." Percy said. Jason threw the coin. 

"Hello Jason, Percy." Jupiter stared at them coldly. 

"Hello, father." Jason told him, Percy squeezed his hand, "As you know, Percy and I have been dating for a long time."

"Yes. Although I still do not understand what you could possibly see in him." Jupiter told them.

"I'm aware. Due to a blessing he received by the great god Pan's death, we've learned that Percy can have children. We're having a baby." Jason said. Jupiter sat silently for a while. 

"Well, I can't say I'm thrilled. You're better than this, Jason. You deserve better than him." Jupiter said. Percy's blood boiled. He wanted to yell and scream and fight. Jason put a hand on his opposite knee, holding him down. Percy pushed him away.

"How dare you. How dare you lie and cheat and break your promises to your family and have not one, but two kids. How dare you use me like a puppet over and over again and tell me I'm not good enough." Percy was near yelling. Jason had his arms around his waist, trying to pull him away. Jupiter's eyes turned dark, almost sizzling. Percy recognized those eyes, it's how Jason looked when he was angry. 

"I am your king, and I deserve respect." Jupiter told them.

"Fuck off, you high and mighty ass. You've earned nothing from me." Percy was back in his old apartment. He was filled with more rage than his little body could handle. He wanted to scream and fight and kick. He was back in therapy, trying to count backwards but getting mixed up. He had no patience for this.

Jason finally managed to pull him away from the screen and get him into the bathroom. He couldn't hear the conversation in the other room, but he knew Jason was talking to his dad. Percy didn't know how long he'd been in the bathroom before Jason came to get him.

"Do you want to go boxing?" Jason asked.

"You have no idea." Percy sighed, "What ended up happening."

"He's not pleased. I was thinking about flying us out to California to see the Romans, but maybe a road trip could be fun instead. Go get ready and we'll go boxing.

"Okay." Percy nodded.

~*~

"Feeling a little bit better?" Jason asked. Percy nodded. After beating the bag for an hour, he'd exhausted himself, and felt a lot more relaxed.

"What actually happened with your dad? I kinda blew up at him." Percy said. He felt bad, but justified nonetheless.

"Well, obviously he's not a huge fan of you. Basically, he said I'm a disappointment for dating 'the little sea urchin' and I should really just leave you before I get burdened with fatherhood. He refuses to support us or the baby in any capacity." Jason said. He looked upset. Percy had a feeling that he probably didn't help things. A storm was rolling in, and Percy felt partially responsible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm prewritting like a bitch for whatever reason. So if there's anything you want to see, then please let me know.
> 
> Also, do you want to see smut? I've been debating smut.


	12. 18 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Big needles between the "-" I got a little queasy writing it, since it's a major phobia of mine. But it's pretty quick.

It had been storming for weeks. Leo was attempting to get the nursery done, but it was rough with all the snow and wind. Percy rarely left the cabin, only venturing out to talk to Will. His belly was swelling up, fast. He went from maybe pregnant, maybe just a little chubby, to unmistakably pregnant. He kept stretching out all his clothes. 

Today he was in the hospital, getting another ultrasound. Will wanted to check on the baby, make sure everything was progressing okay. Percy didn't appreciate his look of concern after he measured the baby.

"Something is not lining up. You're on the bigger side. Your belly is around the 20 week average. Which is close enough to not be concerning, that's why it's called an average. But baby, is pretty small. Again, not a concern, but the two together is weird." Will explained, "This sounds weird, but can you call your mom really quick? I want to ask her some stuff." 

"Oh. Uh, sure?" Percy pulled out his phone and called her. They said hello and he answered her questions, but quickly he steered the conversation away, "I'm actually with Will right now, and he wanted to ask you some questions I guess."

She agreed to be put on the line and Percy put her on speaker phone. 

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson. I was curious about your pregnancy with Percy? I want to know if the Poseidon genes mess with pregnancy at all." Will explained.

"Oh, is everything okay?" Sally asked. 

"Probably, but did you ever have polyhydramnios? Or anything else weird with amniotic fluid?" Will asked.

"Yes actually. The doctors thought something was weird about five months in I think." Sally told them. 

"Okay. And did labor and everything go alright? No complications?"

"The doctors tested my amniotic fluid, and they said it had abnormally high levels of sodium chloride. They said that was weird because my bloodwork was normal and I wasn't eating abnormal amounts of salt. Percy was a pretty small baby, almost 6 pounds if I remember right. They kept him in the NICU for a couple days, but just to keep an eye on him really, he was healthy." Sally listed off, "Labor and birth all went as well as they could have."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson. I think we'll all be okay, don't worry. I'll make sure you know if something happens." Will said. Percy hung up the phone. 

"What is polyhydra- whatever?" Percy asked. 

"Too much amniotic fluid. It can cause some complications, but it's kind of up in the air. I have a sneaking suspicion that the baby is going to take a lot after you Percy, in terms of godly powers. Since you're most likely being pumped full of salt water right now." Will explained, "Unfortunately, we can't talk to Jason's mom to see about any abnormalities there."

"Thalia might know something." Jason said, "I'll get in contact and find out."

"Good plan. Percy, are you okay getting an amniotic fluid sample? It think it would be a good idea to know for sure if you're full of salt. There's a really minor risk of miscarriage, but I think you'll be okay at this point. Just to be safe, just go home and rest, no strenuous activity." Will asked.

"Let's do it."

"I'll be right back with some helpers. Don't worry, I'll make something up if they ask questions." Will said. He told Percy not to clean up just yet. He stood up and left the room, leaving Percy and Jason to sit in silence and wait for the doctors.

-

Two people came in the room and started setting things up. One of them wiggled the wand across his belly, the other numbed him up and waited. They talked some medical nonsense words and started the procedure. 

The second doctor inserted a big needle into his now numb stomach and drew out a small amount of thin, clear fluid. They sealed everything up, cleaned him up, and sent him on his way.

-

Pretty soon, Jason was driving Percy home with Will in the backseat. Normally they walked, but Percy wasn't eager to be outside long. Then his stomach started to cramp up. Just like it did a couple weeks ago. He put his head on the dashboard and tried to breathe.

"You doing alright?" Will asked. Percy nodded. 

"Just the-the whatever contractions thing." Percy said. 

"Okay. I need you to call me immediately if you notice any bleeding at all." Will told him. Percy nodded and took big deep breaths. 

"I think baby is just stressed. Don't think it liked that very much." Percy said. He held his stomach. The little flutters came back near where the needle was, "Yeah. They were super not a fan of that."

"Your mom's is closer. Do you want to drop by there for a minute?" Jason asked. Percy nodded.

~*~

It only took a couple minutes. Percy's cramps were off and on, but baby kept wiggling around. He opened the door and stepped inside. Sally rushed over.

"Percy, what's up?" She asked. Percy walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm fine, don't worry. We decided to do a fluid test thing, and baby's mad at us." Percy said. He winced as another contraction set in. Sally rushed them inside and set him up in his old room. He could hear Jason and Will outside explaining the contractions to Sally, easing her worry. 

Percy held his stomach, trying to soothe the baby, "I know that wasn't very fun, it must have been really scary to have a big needle coming in so close to you. But I promise it's just to make sure you're safe. You can be a water baby if you want to, I was and always will be. But all that water could be really bad for you, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

His cramping started to release, but the little fluttering carried on. He smiled at his stomach.

"Do you think Grandpa Jupiter will come around to you? Part of me wants him to. Part of me thinks he's a big dumb meanie face and I don't want him anywhere near you." Percy said.

Will knocked quietly at the door before entering the room, "Doing any better?" 

"Yeah, I talked to baby about the ordeal and they calmed down a little bit." Percy said. Will sat on the bed and put a hand on his belly. Percy didn't mind as much as he thought he would. His stomach fluttered under his hand, "Good job baby, you're destroying him with your mighty kicks."

"They're kicking?" Will asked.

"No. Not really anyway. It's just a little tickley sort of feeling." Percy said with a shrug. 

"I see. Am I getting kicked?" Will asked. Percy nodded, "Fair enough. It was my idea."

He started to sing a quiet little song. Something Percy couldn't quite figure out the words to, but it was soft and peaceful and gentle. Pretty soon, he drifted away to sleep.

~*~

When he woke up, it was dark. Jason was propped up next to him watching something on his phone with his headphones plugged in. 

"Hey, babe." Percy said, still mostly asleep, "What time is it?" 

"5 right now. You mom is making dinner, and I think Will has fallen in love with your sister." Jason said. Percy slowly propped himself up. He stretched out his shoulders and rested his head on Jason. He thought about Jupiter. His uncle, who was also his boyfriend's dad. That would mean his boyfriend was his cousin?

"Jason, are we cousins?" Percy asked. Jason blinked. 

"I don't know. I think the Greek and Roman thing buffers it a little bit? And my dad did marry his sister I guess. Which is objectively worse. Are we cousins?" Jason seemed conflicted. 

"Oh my god, my cousin got me pregnant." Percy whispered quietly.

"Fuck." Jason said under his breath, "I did, didn't I."

Sally knocked and peaked inside, "Dinner is ready. You feeling better sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, the baby seems to have calmed down." Percy said.

"Wonderful. Come out and eat." She said. Percy came outside and sat at the table. Estelle babbled happily at Will, and insisted on sitting next to him. He helped strap her into the booster seat at the table.

"Tank." She told him. 

"You're very welcome, your highness." Will told her. Percy and Jason sat close to each other. Paul was home from work too.

"You're getting close to finding out what you're having." Sally said with a small smile.

"Will knows actually." Jason said, "We're throwing a party at camp, and that's when we'll find out."

"Oh, I would have loved to come though." Sally looked sad. 

"We'll tell you all about it. Maybe we can make those cupcakes with the colored frosting inside for you guys." Percy smiled. 

"Do you guys know what you want yet?" she asked. Percy and Jason answered at the same time, but Jason said boy, and Percy said girl. Sally giggled, "I was going to ask if you had names picked, but it seems like you haven't gotten that far yet."

"We have separate lists. But I've picked out boy names, and he's picked out girl names." Jason explained, "I really liked Logan, or Mason, or Michael."

"We can't name him Michael. I'm sorry. Because this baby will be either Jackson-Grace, or Grace-Jackson. And Michael Grace sounds way too biblical for two pagans. And I can't feel good about naming our baby Michael Jackson." Percy pointed out. The table laughed at the idea. 

"What if we called him Mike?" Jason asked. 

"Then our baby will be born as a 37 year old man who drinks a little too much beer." Percy told him, "This is not up for debate. Michael is out of the question. And so is Jack, Jax, and Jackson."

"Then Grace and Jackie out too." Jason told him. 

"I wasn't planning on either."

"What were some of your choices, dear?" Sally asked her son. 

"I really really wanted to name her Bianca." Percy said, "She really didn't get much after all she did for us."

"Who's Bianca?" Jason asked. 

"Nico's older sister. She died about five years ago." Percy explained briefly. Jason nodded, "I talked to Nico, he said he thought it was a good idea."

"It's a pretty name." Jason told him. Will smiled at Percy, "So Bianca if it's a girl, and Logan if it's a boy?" 

"Your names are terrible." Percy told his boyfriend, "We will discuss later when we're not in the middle of a family dinner."


	13. 19 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter be just Titan's Curse summary and some House of Hades. Because our boys lack communication sometimes. It's all over after the break.

"Hey, what happened with Bianca? You seemed bothered." Jason asked.

"It's a long story." Percy said. 

"Tell me about it." Jason encouraged him. Percy took a deep breath and began his story. 

"Well, when I was 14, I was out on a rescue mission in Maine. Bianca and Nico." Percy started. 

"You got attacked by a manticore." Jason said.

"Yeah, how did you-" 

"Finish your story first." Jason urged. 

"Well, we lost Annabeth during the attack, kidnapped. But we got everyone else back to camp okay. Thalia was with us, actually. And the hunters. Bianca decided to join them, which at the time I thought was selfish of her. I thought she was abandoning her little brother. But later I understood. She wanted to be her own person, she knew Nico would be protected with us at camp. There was a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, and I wasn't supposed to go. Officially it was Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, Grover, and Phoebe. I was sneaking out to go anyway, and caught Nico trying to follow. The kid was like 10, there's no way in hell I was letting him go."

"You promised to protect Bianca, to look after her. Nico looked up to you, you were his hero. You were the Prince Eric of his dreams, and you made a promise." Jason interjected. 

"And I meant it. I cared about him a lot. He was an annoying little brother at the time, but I couldn't let him get hurt. We did quest stuff, I got found out. They were all upset with me, whatever. But then we got the the garden of Talos. It's like this big mythical junkyard in Arizona. We were wandering through, and Bianca found this little Mythomagic figurine. Nico was really into the game, he had all the characters, all the cards, and the everything. Except he was missing Hades, and Bianca found it. She wanted to bring it back to him and complete his collection. But there was a guard robot that we didn't notice. A huge thing, totally massive. We tried to fight it, but it wasn't getting us anywhere. Bianca decides to climb up inside him through a maintenance hatch. She took him down, and saved all of us. I can't remember how long we looked for the body, but finally we just had to give up and move on. I found the figurine though. I didn't know what else to do."

"Nico didn't take it well. He was scared. He felt betrayed. He couldn't stand to look at that little figurine. He raised the dead and immediately swallowed them up again. He was so goddamn afraid. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he felt the way he did about you. The world just got too big and scary for him, and he ran away." Jason filled in on his own. He looked sad. 

"Why do you know all this about Nico? What happened?" Percy asked. 

"When we were on the Argo II, Nico and I had to meet cupid to get this scepter. And I don't think he's ever been so upset in his life. Cupid barely touched me, but he just kept hammering onto Nico. He kept yelling about how he's been to hell and back and he's not afraid anymore. Cupid made him share all those memories with me. You were his knight in shining armor, you were the one that rescued him from the dragon's tower and carried him off into paradise. And he was so painfully in love with you. It was a rough day." Jason explained, "He hated me for a while after that."

"God, that poor kid. No wonder he doesn't like to be alone at night." Percy said, "A while ago he came over and asked to stay with me for the night. Said he didn't want to be alone." 

Percy picked up his phone to text Nico. _Do you want to teach me how to play mythomagic?_

**Why?**

He replied quickly. 

_Idk, just been thinking about Bianca and I feel guilty_

**So. Mythomagic?**

_Seemed like a good idea. Or you can show me your dolls_

**Sure. I guess. I don't have my stuff anymore, so I'd have to replenish my supplies.**

_Lmk a date/time_

Percy blamed it on nesting, but he really wanted to form a really solid family foundation. He wanted to feel close. He wanted Sunday board game nights and dates. He wanted his baby to be able to go see Aunt Annabeth, and Uncle Nico, and ask to visit Grandma down in Manhattan. Maybe once baby got a little older they could go play Pinochle with Grandpa Chiron.

He didn't grow up with a family. All he had was his mom. No friends, no father, no aunts, or uncles, or cousins, no grandparents. Just mom. And he refused to let that happen to his little one. They were going to have the biggest, happiest family in the whole world. 

~*~

Today was the day. Chiron stood at the front of the dining hall in all his stallion glory. He discussed the events happening, new policies coming into place, gave them news updates, and then told the camp that Percy had an announcement to make. He took a deep breath and stood up. He was bundled up in layers and layers of baggy shirts to help hide his bump. 

"Hi, I think you all know me. But just in case, I'm Percy Jackson. And you can see my boyfriend Jason sitting over there." He pointed over at the table, "Four years ago, I found Pan, I met him, and it was all a very heartfelt, emotional moment. But, he gave me a blessing that day. And through some ancient enchanted magic or other, we don't really know how yet, but my body changed. I guess you could say. But that's just a very long winded way of saying, that Jason and I are pregnant."

The crowd erupted into cheers. Percy beamed. He waited for a minute before urging them all to take a breath and quiet back down, "Next week, we'll be throwing a party for the new baby on the way. We'll be doing a gender reveal, for us too, we don't know yet. More details to come soon, but if you're hoping for a girl, wear pink, a boy, wear blue. We'll have things for you to wear just in case. This is purely for fun, neither of us actually care, we just thought it would be a good time."

Percy stepped down and walked over to the table with Jason to get some food. Jason kissed his cheek and told him he could go get it. Percy's table started to swarm with people. People wanted to ask questions, they wanted ultrasound pictures, they wanted to just congratulate and move on. Jason handed him a plate of food and took some of the pressure of the bombarding questions.

Eventually the storm cleared, leaving the most unlikely ragtag group in their place. Piper, Annabeth, Leo, and Clarisse All but Clarisse sat down around his table. Annabeth sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm really proud of you." She told him. Leo bounced his knees.

"You're throwing like a party and everything? That's dope as fuck. I've been trying to figure out baby toys. But like, I don't know how to make not dangerous toys because those are the most fun." Leo explained. 

"Babies don't play with toys for a while. Don't stress. Make a music box or something instead." Percy said with a shrug. Jason talked to Piper, they seemed tense. Their relationship didn't end nearly as smoothly as Percy's did with Annabeth. Clarisse tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Percy stood and followed her out of earshot.

"What's up?" He asked. They were nearly the same height now. 

"I just wanted to apologize. I was kind of a dick when we were growing up, and that's not cool. If you have a little girl, please be good to her. I can't imagine you won't be, but you know. Let her be her. Make sure she knows that she doesn't have to be big and bulked up to stand up to kids at school. Let her know that she is allowed to fight back even if she's smaller." Clarisse told him. Percy furrowed his brows.

"Clarisse, is something wrong?" Percy asked. He saw a flash of burning hatred in her eyes. But she took a deep breath, softened that wildfire into a soft candle flame. 

"Growing up, I was kinda fat. Well, a lot fat, but whatever. But I thought that made me weaker, I felt like a target. If someone picked on me, I just took it because I thought I had to. Once I got a little older, I started building muscle up. That's when we met, I had so much pent up shit to gt out of my system that I just took it out on everyone I could." She explained to Percy, "I know, it's uncalled for. But I'm trying to be better. So thank you for letting me work on it."

Percy felt tears well in his eyes, "You just said you weren't going to tease me anymore, but you're going to make me cry. Which is fine, I'm five months pregnant and so full of hormones that I don't know what to do."

His lip quivered and Clarisse chuckled a little. Percy felt tears starting to stream down his cheeks, and he held out his arms. She hugged him gently, careful about his swollen middle.

"You know I'm always here to talk. We've had a rocky relationship, but let's patch this up." Percy nodded once they pulled apart. Clarisse smiled.

"You'll be a good dad." She told him. She walked away to join her group and Percy went over to his friends. Piper was missing from the table. 

"Everything okay with you two?" He asked Jason. 

"Yeah. She was just upset I didn't tell her sooner. She's feeling betrayed. It just felt like your secret to share, not mine." Jason told him, "I'm sure she'll recover."

"So what are you guys wearing to the party?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows, "I gotta wear blue, you know? I feel like I could really be appreciated as uncle Leo then."

"Blue." Annabeth said, "You two are such bros it would only be fitting." 

"Am I the only one that wants a girl?" Percy asked. The table laughed.


	14. 20 Weeks

Chiron had taken care of every last detail. Food, games, music. He had pink and blue ribbons provided for everyone to wear. A lot of people ended up bringing gifts, even though Percy never asked for them. So they had an impromptu gift table set up. Chiron had Leo make a simple little box, that he and Will filled with a colorful mixture. It had come with a little remote that would activate it. 

Will and Nico chased each other around trying to smash cupcakes in the other ones face. They were covered in frosting and sprinkles. Will had a yellow shirt on with black jeans. He had tied a pink and blue ribbon on either wrist. Nico had donned a pink skirt of all things.

Grover had come in last night with Thalia, but Percy hadn't had a chance to see them until now. Hazel, Frank, Reyna had all come too, along with about 40 other Romans. 

Percy run up to Grover and gave him a hug, "Your horns are really starting to come in."

"Yeah! They're not quite curling yet, but they're getting there. You look amazing." Grover told him, "A really solid, pregnant glow about you." 

He was wearing his normal clothes and had tied a blue ribbon around his right horn.

"Why thank you." Percy bowed and laughed. He was wearing a pink sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Annabeth helped him tie a pink bow into his hair.

Thalia ran up to the pair and hugged them both. She had a pink Cindy Lauper shirt under her leather jacket and a pink spiked collar around her neck, "Look at you guys! Percy you're huge!" 

"I'm only halfway done. Imagine how big I'll be once I actually have the baby." Percy told her.

"I can't wait. How's pregnancy been treating you?" She asked. 

"First trimester was awful. I was anxious all the time, I was throwing up. I kept having all these horrible nightmares. But second trimester has been a breeze. I cry a lot, but that's probably fine." Perct said with a shrug. 

"And baby brother is treating you well?" Thalia asked. 

"He's been wonderful." 

"If that every changes, you call me and let me know. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and smack him with a phonebook." She promised. Percy laughed.

"How's California?" She asked Grover. He lot up and talked all about the big beautiful redwood trees and the oceans.

"Sadly, I couldn't go to Australia and help with the fires. But we've got our top men on the job. Wombats are so generous." Grover said. Jason came over and pulled Percy over to the Romans.

Reya smiled as he came close. She wore a deep purple tunic with a gold belt around her waist. She had a pink ribbon on her left wrist and a blue one on her right, "I cheated a little bit and asked Will. But it was for good reason. A Roman baby needs protection. And I had to know if I needed a bulla or a lunula."

"Oh, Reyna. That's so sweet." Jason told her. Percy was lost, "They're lockets for Roman children to protect them from evil spirits and dark magic." 

"Do you have one?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"Boys take it off when they're 15 and give it to the Lares for safekeeping." Jason explained. 

"I took off my lunula when I got my first period." Reyna interjected. Percy nodded.

"You guys have so much better traditions. Our thing is just wait a week to see if the kid dies, just in case. You don't want to get attached. But, we do throw a pretty big rager when that week is up." Percy said, "And we do have a goddess of labor pain."

"Good thing we're adopting you as a Roman then." Reyna grinned, "Jason, remember that baby doesn't wear it for nine days after the birth."

"I know, don't worry." Jason smiled. Hazel bounced over hand in hand with Frank. Percy missed the pair of them. Frank had a blue t-shirt on under his jacket and a blue ribbon he tied in a bow around his neck. Hazel wore a pink dress with a ribbon tied in her hair. 

"Are you going to come visit New Rome soon? Everyone is dying to see you guys, especially if there's a baby on the way. 

"We really want to, but we can't fly. I pretty royally pissed off Jason's dad when we told him about the baby." Percy explained, "And it takes a week to drive out there."

"We'll figure something out. It just might have to be after the baby." Jason assured them. He squeezed Percy's hand. Percy had his other hand resting softly on his stomach. 

"Do you think you could get Juno on your side? She might be able to calm him down enough." Reyna suggested. 

"We can try, but Percy isn't too thrilled with the idea of asking her for help after the whole brain scramble thing. We'll work something out, I'm sure of it." Jason smiled at his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head.

"I promise I want to come visit, I'm not just being difficult." Percy reminded them all. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Clarisse, "I'll be right back, I'm saying hello to a friend really quick."

He walked over to Clarisse and tapped her shoulder, "Hey, I'm glad you're joining the festivities."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't have any pink, so I hope this works." She gestured to her red muscle shirt under her bomber jacket. 

"Did you get a ribbon yet?" Percy asked. She shook her head. He brought her over to the table and cut a length of pink ribbon, "Where should we put it?"

She shrugged. Percy tied the ribbon around her bicep, over her jacket. He smiled at her. She squished him into a big bear hug before sending him back to the Romans.

He heard them talking about something hush under their breath, too quietly to hear the words. . Hazel saw Percy coming back over and quieted everyone down.

"What going on?" Percy asked. 

"Nothing important, dear." Jason put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. 

"You never call me dear, which makes me suspicious, but that's fine. Keep your secrets." Percy said. 

~*~

Finally, the moment of truth. The little box sat on the ground in front of the couple. The guests had all gathered around them. Percy held the little remote. Everyone had started counting down. His heart raced. He wanted to push the button early. Those 10 seconds felt like an eternity. But he waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally he was able to push the button.

Pink glitter burst out in a cloud of pink smoke. Percy felt his heart swell. Jason was beaming at him, blue eyes bright and sparkling. Everyone cheered loudly. Jason picked Percy up and spun him around. He kissed him. Percy was near tears, he laughed and smiled, he was so overjoyed. He knew it didn't matter, but he didn't care, he was happy he could fit one more piece of his baby's puzzle into place.

The smoke cleared, the crowd began to die down. They all gasped. Percy looked over to see if Jason knew why. But Jason wasn't standing. Jason was kneeling. He held a silver ring in his hands. Percy's mind blanked. 

"I didn't have a speech planned, so I'll make this short. You're the light of my life, the sea to my stars. You're a bonfire on the beach, and the father of my little girl. I love you. Will you marry me?" Jason's voice boomed for all to hear.

Percy couldn't hold back the tears. He sobbed loudly. He gave a small little nod and held his hands out. Jason stood up and put the ring on his finger. He pulled him into a tight hug and the camp erupted into cheers once more. This time louder and more intense. 

Percy ignored them and just sobbed into Jason's shoulder. He never thought he'd be a crier, but then again, he never thought he'd be pregnant. Chiron announced it was time for cake and the party dispersed. Nico walked up to the pair and told Jason the video looked great. Percy sniffled and looked up.

"Video?" Percy asked. 

"For your mom. She said I could only propose if I got it on video for her." Jason told him.

"You asked my mom?" Percy wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

"Of course I did. I know how much she means to you." Jason said, "I know we're really young, and I know asking in front of a crowd is a dick move. But I wanted everyone to be there for it. And when better than now?" 

Percy laughed, still crying a little, "Maybe in 6 months once we have a baby."

"We can still plan until then." Jason said, "Or we can have a courthouse wedding in 6 months, or whatever. I don't care. I just want to be with you."


	15. 21 Weeks

Percy had been up all night baking. And this morning he frosted the cupcakes. He'd filled each with pink frosting. He was buzzing with excitement at the idea of watching his mom bite into them. He finished quickly and set them all up on a plate. They weren't too pretty, but they did what they needed to. Percy and Jason got in the car and drove over to his apartment in Manhattan.

His mom answered the door with open arms. Bringing them inside and demanding updates.

"Percy said yes." Jason started out, he was still grinning. Sally cheered for them and kissed their cheeks. 

"Did you get it on video for me?" Sally asked. 

"We did, but, there's a surprise in the video that we didn't want to spoil. Where's Paul?" Jason asked.

"Oh I'll go get him." Sally darted away and pulled him back into the little kitchen. Percy set the cupcakes down on the counter. 

"So we only found out a few days ago, but we thought this would be fun." Percy said. Sally and Paul both picked up a cupcake. Sally was giddy with excitement. Paul smiled and started a countdown. 3, 2, 1. They bit into the cupcakes. 

They couple looked down at the pink frosting. Sally set her cupcake down and hugged her son. Paul joined in shortly after.

"Jason come here. You're family too." Sally told him. She sucked Jason into the group hug. They all pulled apart and Sally left to get Estelle. 

"I'm really proud of you Percy. I know you've had a rough go at life, but deep down, you're a good kid." Paul had a hand on his shoulder. Percy blinked. He couldn't quite process what he said. 

"No one's ever told me I'm a good kid." Percy muttered under his breath, "Mom always took my side, but-" 

Paul hugged him before he finished his sentence, "You're a great kid. And you'll be a great dad, and a great husband."

"Thank you." Percy whispered to him. 

Estelle ran up to him and hugged his leg. Percy picked her up and held her on his hip, "You're gonna have a new niece to play with pretty soon."

"Ah!" She capped her hands. 

"Is that exciting?" Percy smiled at her. She nodded her head. Percy kissed her forehead, "Is your birthday coming up soon?"

"Two." She held up her fingers. 

"You'll be two? You'll be so old." Percy said. She shook her head, "No? Still a baby?" 

She nodded. 

"Whatever you say." Percy told her. His sister didn't talk much still, but she responded well enough, and she could talk if she got upset enough, so no one was particularly worried.

"Where baby?" She asked with a tilt of her head. 

"She's in my tummy." Percy told her. Her eyes widened in horror, "You were in mommy's tummy too once. Did you know that?"

She violently shook her head. Percy nodded, "I pinkie promise. We've got pictures." 

"See?" She asked. 

"You'll have to ask Mom if you want to see." Percy told her. She turned to Sally. 

"I see?" her eyes were wide. 

"When Percy goes home we can look. But right now, I want to see a video of him. Do you wanna watch?" Sally asked. Estelle nodded and Percy set her up on the counter. Jason pulled the video up and set the phone next to her. The five of them all sat and watched it playback. 

It was much different watching it than actually being there for it. Nico had been standing at a great angle, and he recorded well. 

There was the countdown, the boom of pink glitter and smoke. Jason immediately scoop him up and spun around. Jason turned the volume up. When Percy had stopped looking, Jason dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. In real life it felt like an eternity before Jaon spoke, but the video proved it was only a second or two. Percy's heart warmed listening to Jason's short speech again. But he winced when he saw himself cry on camera. The video cut out shortly after they hugged. 

Sally held her hands over her heart, "You guys are so precious. I wish I could've been there for it. Let me see the ring."

Percy held out his hand to show her the band. Mother of pearl inlayed into the titanium ring. Jason's matched. 

"Oh that's beautiful. I love that pearl." She said. 

"It seemed fitting. A part of the ocean that looked like rainbows." Jason said. 

"Oh I'm so happy for you two." Sally said, "You just call and let me know if you two need any help planning the wedding."

"We might end up doing something small, I don't want a wedding when I'm that pregnant, and then we'll have a new baby to take care of. It just seems better to do something small." Percy told her. 

"Except you're Greek." Jason reminded him, "You go all out for weddings. The other day you complained about how Roman's have all the cool traditions. We have terrible weddings, all of New Rome has been calling you my husband for like a year, because it's a meaningless title for us."

"What's a Roman wedding like?" Sally asked.

"You get three boys to escort you to the groom's house after sundown. One has a torch, the other two hold your arms. Then you cleanse the door with the torch, the groom carries the bride over the threshold. You take a bath. And then you're married. If you're having a royal wedding or something, you might exchange vows and have a dinner party. Maybe you'll have a priest come in and bless you." Jason explained.

"So you just, kind of, say you're married?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah pretty much. Rings are a good bonus if you want to." Jason shrugged. 

"What if you want a divorce?" He asked. 

"Then you pack up your stuff, and you move out. And then you're divorced." Jason said. 

"Then what's a Greek wedding like?" Paul asked. Percy sighed. 

"It's an ordeal. So, day one, you stay home with the family. You go throughold toys and clothes and stuff. Decide what to save, what to give away, and what to leave as offerings to the baby goddess. You have a big family dinner and you're supposed to do some religious cleaning and stuff, to prepare yourself for your husband or wife. And you cut your hair, not short or anything, you can just trim it if you want."

"That's all day one?" Paul asked.

"Yes, we've got a lot to go through. Day two, the couple does a lot of religious stuff. Offerings, prayers, whatever, boring. You have a big parade to the venue and have a giant feast where you invite everyone you've ever met. You have the actual ceremony, whatever that means to you. And then the parade continues back to the house, where your family has decorated it. Crossing the threshold is really important. The bride can either be carried, or you can both be carried in by friends. Everyone is encouraged to bring food, and I really do mean everyone. That includes people who were not invited, or did not come to the wedding."

"My God." Paul didn't know what to think. 

"Day three is pretty chill. You invite all your friends over, eat a lot, open gifts usually. Think bachelorette party, but after the wedding, and usually at your house." Percy said. Paul stood with his mouth open, "Yeah. It's a lot."

"Which means when Percy says it'll be a small wedding, it really won't be." Jason shook his head, "It'll be a lot more than I'm used to, and a lot less than what Percy is used to."

~*~

Percy sat with Jason on the bed and watched Netflix on his laptop. The bed wasn't quite big enough for the both of them, so the were squished together snuggly. Jason had his arm around his shoulders and Percy rested his head on his shoulder. He had a hand resting on his big belly, beginning to get too big to fit comfortably in his clothes. Jason had ordered a whole new wardrobe of baggy sweatshirts, a few pairs of stylish looking sweatpants, and even went out on a limb and bought a pair of women's maternity jeans.

Jason went to shift his weight and bumped Percy's belly by accident. A jolt went through his stomach. Percy froze. 

"Don't move." Percy said. Jason froze. Another sharp jolt. Percy hadn't ever felt this before, but he knew what it was. He grabbed Jason's hand and placed it where he was feeling it.

"Percy, are you-" Jason's eyes went wide as the baby kicked his hand, "Oh my god. Is that-" 

"She's kicking." Percy said quietly. He couldn't believe it. She was here. She was real. And Jason could feel her there. Jason held his hand still and kissed him. He held Percy's face and the pair leaned back into the mattress. Percy tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. 

"I love you so much." Jason muttered into his mouth as he moved his hand to caress his big belly. He twisted around to kiss his stomach, "And I love you too." 

"Do you want to pick her middle name? Since I picked Bianca?" Percy asked. Jason came to lay down diagonally, so he could rest his head on Percy's chest without disturbing the baby. 

"What names are totally off the table?" Jason asked. Percy giggled. 

"Nancy, Jackie, Grace, Janet, Honestly, anything starting with J. You might sway me there, but I don't know." Percy said. Jason groaned. 

"I would suggest my mom's name, but my mom was pretty awful, and her name is Beryl. So that's out. What about a thing name? Like a flower or something." Jason asked.

"What kind of flower?" 

"Bianca Rose, Bianca Flora, Bianca May, Bianca Snow, Bianca Nivei, Bianca Aurora."

"Aurora is pretty." Percy said.

"A lot of mortal scholars say that she's the goddess of the dawn. But that's just what we call morning, kind of like when mortals say mother earth, or call the ice Jack Frost." Jason said, "It's just something beautiful and colorful and bright. A new beginning. A new day."

"That's a nice thing to send her off into the world with." Percy said with a smile. 

"And she's our new beginning." Jason said. Percy smiled.

"Bianca Aurora. Now do we go with Grace-Jackson? Or Jackson-Grace?" Percy asked. Jason said eachfull name Outloud.

"Call me a narcissistic, but I think Grace-Jackson sounds prettier." Jason told him. Percy nodded. 

"Very ethereal. I'm using Jackson-Grace and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Percy told him. Jason smiled and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Greek wedding I do mean an ancient Greek wedding, which I've modified a little bit due to just lack of information. I have absolutely no idea what happens at a modern Greek wedding.
> 
> What do we think of the baby name?


	16. 22 Weeks

Percy couldn't sleep. He was uncomfortable and restless and his legs kept falling asleep. So he went out on a walk along the beach. Just by himself. Just to be close to the water. It wasn't quite March yet, and he still needed to bundle up against the cold.

He sat down in the sand to rest his back. The baby started kicking. He was slowly getting used to the sensation of little hands and feet digging into his side. He put a hand gently over his stomach, trying to calm her down. He was tired, and as much as he loved her already, he needed a break.

"Calm down sweetheart. I know you've got a lot of energy to get out, but it's making daddy uncomfortable." Percy told her. He felt a firm kick in the ribs. He winced, "It's the truth. But I promise I'll take you out swimming here one day."

"A sweet sight to see."

Percy jumped and turned his head to the voice. His hand curled around his pen. Until he saw those familiar green eyes. His dad sat next to him in the sand, cargo shorts, hawaiian shirt, and barefoot. Percy was a little shocked by his easy breezy attire, he wouldn't be caught dead without a coat in this weather.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Percy complained. Poseidon laughed.

"Aw, but I need to meet my granddaughter." He said with a smile.

"We hadn't told you she was-"

"I have my ways, Percy." He winked and picked up a flat stone to skip across the water. Percy lost count after 19 skips, "How are you and Jason?"

"We're engaged." Percy told him. Poseidon eyes widened.

"Huh." He said with a shrug, "Good on you. Maybe you can help diffuse some of the tension at Sunday dinners."

"You have Sunday dinners with Zeus?"

"No. But I sure would like to. I don't like the fighting." Poseidon said. He layed back in the sand. Percy propped himself up on his hands and leaned back, "Kid gotta name?"

"Bianca Aurora Grace-Jackson." Percy nodded.

"Not Jackson-Grace?" Poseidon looked at him.

"Thought it sounded prettier." Percy looked up at the constellations. He wasn't used to bonding with his dad.

"Fair enough. I'm really sorry I wasn't around much." Poseidon told him. Percy smiled, his heart was warm and full at the apology, "I don't know how much I can be there, but I'd like to be involved with Bianca when I'm able. Maybe then I can give you the attention you deserve too."

"I'd like that." Percy said, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you have any idea what this baby will be able to do? What happens when you combine a son of Jupiter and a son of Poseidon?" Percy asked. Poseidon stayed silent for a very long time.

"I can't say that I know specifics. All of my children are different. You could have come out a merfolk for all I knew. Look at Thalia and Jason. One is electric and stormy, and the other light and breezy. You and Jason both have a lot of sides, and a lot of aspects." Poseidon explained, "I know she will be powerful, I just don't know what that power will come to be."

"Any guesses?"

"Oh. A lot. Uh. She could turn out stormy, rain and hurricanes. She could be you or Jason, but stronger. She could have an identical skillet to the both of you. She could have extreme power over wind and sea. She could end up a nature spirit. She might be abke to control the air and water in human bodies. She might have control over clouds. She could be a complete wild card and end up having power over aging, or jewelry, or pottery." Poseidon said.

"Will she be dangerous?" Percy asked.

"Almost definitely. But so are you, and so is Jason, and Nico, and Annabeth, and Piper, and everyone else at camp with you. But that doesn't make you a bad person, sometimes it makes you a responsible one." He seemed so calm in the sand. Percy wanted to join him, but Will told him not to lay on his back if he could help it, "I do have a gift for you."

Poseidon dug into the sand and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Percy. Inside were two plane tickets to San Francisco, and several little trinkets all piled inside.

"When Hera found out how Jupiter reacted to the baby, she really chewed him out. We sort of conspired against him and got you plane tickets. He's promised safety to you and Jason both, and just for kicks, some blessed objects. You've got some fans among the God's." Poseidon smiled. 

The largest was an abalone shell with a mermaid carved into its pearlescent face. A small, sheer, pink drawstring bag was filled with dried flowers. A little red hot wheels car with flames down the sides, on the bottom was written _Apollo_ in black marker. A pretty silver pendant on a leather chord. A leather bracelet with a bead fastener that shifted from blue to green. And a little wooden keychain with a resin core. You could spin it back and forth like a miniature kaleidoscope.

"Everything should be cleared for security. Hera said she will come give a more formal blessing at the airport. You'll be safer than Jason up there." Poseidon promised, "The baby gets her gift soon, don't worry."

"Thank you." Percy was at a loss for words. He checked the date and time on the tickets, "Why so early?"

"Apollo wants to keep an eye on your progress as best he can." Poseidon said with a smile. Percy felt a little choked up. Poseidon sat up and held out his arms for a hug. Percy embraced his father, sitting there on the beach. The hug was a little too tight for baby to handle and she nailed a kick right in Poseidon's gut.

Poseidon feigned being injured, he groaned dramatically, and fell back over in the sand. He layed spread eagle and announced finally that he was dead. Percy laughed.

"It's late, you should be getting to bed." Poseidon told him.

"Too restless. I needed something to do." Percy said with a shrug.

"Need some help?" Poseidon asked. Percy shrugged. His dad pressed a thumb to his forehead.

Percy blinked and it was 8 in the morning. He was well rested and surrounded with pillows propping him up, just how Will had told Percy to do it. The small box sat on the dresser. Jason walked inside quietly and eyed the box.

"My dad got us a present." Percy explained briefly. Jason looked inside at the tickets and odds and ends.

"That explains the dream I had last night." Jason said. Percy tilted his head to look at him, "Juno came and told me about Dad. She said he's still furious, but she has domain over children and pregnancy. So if he even lays a finger on us then he has overstepped his boundaries and no longer deserves to be king. She said we were her favorites and we were safe as long as we were properly blessed."

"Dad said she would give formal blessings at the airport." Percy said with a slight yawn.

~*~

"You're sure it's safe?" Will asked. Percy and Jason nodded. 

"As sure as we can be." Percy said. 

"Okay. Percy, rate your anxiety about planes one to ten." Will told him.

"Nine." Percy said. His mom was left an orphan in a plane crash. His uncle would most likely shoot him out of the sky as soon as they took off. Last time he was that high up, he was still in a boat.

"That's about what I thought. I want you to really, really rely on Jason for this. He can control the wind, he can keep the plane steady. Whether or not it's true doesn't matter, as long as you believe it. Visualization can help, so picture a nice beach or imagine taking Jason sailing. Listen to Margaritaville for six hours if it helps you think about a safe space. Find guided meditations to listen to. Keep yourself busy." Will explained. Percy and Jason nodded.

"Busy with what?" Percy asked. 

"Anything. Bring audiobooks or a sketchbook. Nico and I play the noun game when he gets anxious. One of you picks a noun, person, place, or thing. Something physical. And the other just asks yes or no questions about it until you can guess what the thing is. Then you switch." Will explained the game to them. Percy nodded and Jason squeezed his hand.

"Probably nothing I could take that would help?" Percy asked. Will shrugged.

"If benadryl puts you to sleep, then you could sleep through it. Obviously don't take it if it makes you more hyperactive. And don't make a habit if taking it." Will told him, "As for anxiety medication, there's not much I can do."

Percy nodded. As a kid benadryl made him run circles around the kitchen table like a regular kid on a sugar high. But he hadn't taken any since he was little. Maybe an experiment was in order before the flight.


	17. 23 Weeks

Percy was quite puzzled. A little paper can sat on his desk. Leo was putting a few finishing touches on his nursery, but Percy was staring at the blue envelope sitting with the can. It looked like a very wide Pringles can, Percy was pretty sure he saw drink mixes in containers like this. He opened up the letter, he knew it was from his Dad. 

_Another gift for you. Children of Poseidon have special needs, as I'm sure you're noticed. They need the ocean to survive. I had this special mix made for you to help your child if the sea. Mix one scoopful into 12oz of water. Drink once a day._

Percy looked at the label on the can. 

**Poseidon's Prenatal Vitamin and Mineral Mix**

He snorted and turned it over. The ingredients were challenging to say the least. Sodium chloride, dehydrated oyster, powdered banana, ground chia seeds, ground kale, nori. The print was bold enough for him to read without issue, but eventually the world's became too long and he couldn't be bothered to decipher them.

He called Will and told him about the drink mix. 

"Sounds terrible." Will said over the phone, "But if the gods say it's good, and you trust its Poseidon, then I say see what happens." 

So Percy did. He mixed up a glass of water, and poured in a scoop of pinkish powder. It dissolved into a pale mauve color as soon as it touched the water. He held it up to his nose and the smell of salt and fish made him gag. It smelled like the ocean, but after someone had stirred up the death and pollution sitting at the bottom.

He felt a little green, but he took a sip anyway. As soon as it touched his tongue his face scrunched up in disgust. He coughed and his eyes watered. He felt he had licked the bottom of a well used fishing boat. But he didn't gag, and that was something. 

He took some deep breaths, gave himself a pep talk under his breath, plugged his nose, and gulped down the rest of the mixture. A shiver went through his body as he slammed down the glass in prideful rage.

~*~

"I've done all I can, until we get everything painted. Do you and Jason want to help?" Leo asked, "We can go pick colors."

"Really? When?" Percy asked. He was feeling calm, yet still energized after his drink this morning. 

"As soon as you're ready." Leo said. Percy let out an embarrassing squeal as he lept for his phone. Leo giggled at him, "Come get me when you're ready to go.

Percy eagerly told Jason to get ready, they were going paint shopping. And then came the problem of clothes. 

His belly was getting to big to fit into his own clothes, even his sweatshirts were stretched uncomfortably tight around his middle. He'd stolen a hoodie from Jason, but he'd been living in it for days now and he was a little stinky.

He pulled off his pajamas, and swapped them out for a pair of black sweatpants. They were a bit more dressed up, and more importantly, they had an elastic waistband. But he still felt stuck with a shirt.

Jason came to the rescue. He opened the door and tossed him a button down shirt and a big, bulky cardigan. Percy let out a sigh of relief that Jason was so much bigger than him, and he was basically a mind reader. The cardigan was big on him, the sleeves fell nearly past his fingertips. But it was clean clothes. 

~*~

Leo pointed to which paint samples to look at and let the couple run wild. He was picking up a few things, so he left them to their own devices. Jason picked out a pale gray. 

"We're decorating a nursery. Not a prison." Percy told him.

"But neutral nurseries are so cute." Jason said.

"Or, we could do a Peter Pan nursery and make everything colorful and have those glow in the dark stars and fairies and pirates and stuff." Percy said. He picked a deep navy blue and a pretty powder blue to match.

"Our little girl can't have a blue bedroom." Jason looked shocked. 

"She can't have a blue nighttime nursery with fairies and mermaids?" Percy asked, "Colors have no gender, sweetheart."

Jason sighed, "Fine. But does it need to be so bright? Can we compromise somehow?" 

Percy nodded and looked at the wall of colors, "Can we have a feature wall?"

"You're watching way too much Queer Eye." Jason said.

"Yeah. What else am I supposed to do while I'm six months pregnant and also hate to look at my body." Percy asked. Jason shrugged.

"Fair."

Percy's eyes felt like they were crossing trying to pick out a color from such a big gradient. So he found an employee and asked for help, apologizing for a probably unnecessary inconvenience.

"So, I want blue. He wants gray. Can you help us find an inbetween? I have an attention disorder and sometimes it's hard to sort through so many things." Percy asked her. She smiled and bounced over. She handed then a few cards.

"This one here is a bit more gray, a bit more neutral. This would be a really great off white to keep things cool and calm. This one over here is more of a muted blue, a bit nautical, especially if you paired it with navy and gold. And this last one in the middle is a pretty true slate gray and a pretty even mix of the two." She pointed to the colors she had picked out.

"I think I actually like the bluer one." Jason said. Percy nodded.

"What are you painting?" The employee asked. 

"A nursery." Jason grinned. 

"Oh congratulations." She smiled, "When are you bringing the little bundle home?" 

"End of June if everything goes according to plan." Jason told her, "We can hardly wait. We're just disagreeing on the show of it all."

"You wanted to name our baby Michael." Percy reminded him. 

"I don't now. But when I thought we could have a boy, Michael is a good name for a boy." Jason defended. 

"Not when your last name is Jackson." Percy said. The employee giggled. She helped them pick out their colors, and then waited for Leo to tell them which paint to buy. He wandered up to the counter with the blue paint, a small can of white paint, nails, brushes, long wooden sticks, a few rolls of tape, and a package of dust masks. 

The nice girl helped get them checked out. Leo tossed the masks to Percy while the walked to the car. 

"Why do I need masks?" Percy asked. 

"I talked to Will and he said you were a high risk pregnancy. Painting for a long makes me feel dizzy and light headed, and it doesn't smell good. Which means it's probably not good for you, and I figured better safe than sorry." Leo explained with a shrug. Percy wasn't sure exactly how to react, but he did appreciate the concern.

~*~

The three of them had taped all around the floor and ceiling. Leo had set up a small space with two sawhorses to balance baseboards on for him to paint white. He gave the other two the pale gray color and let them paint the walls. They left all the doors and windows open so Leo felt comfortable enough letting Percy go without a mask. 

"How should we decorate?" Jason asked. Percy smiled at all the possibilities.

"I really like a Peter Pan kind of room. We could put fairy lights up everywhere and have little pixies and stars and things. Mermaids and pirates and all kinds of things." Percy said dreamily. Jason smiled.

"What if we did like a nighttime garden or something?" 

"But mermaids." Percy pouted.

"If you get mermaids what do I get?" Jason asked. 

"They literally fly, babe. Like that's the whole thing. They just float everywhere they go. You get all the sky and clouds and stars, and I get the mermaid lagoon." Percy explained.

"I guess that's fair." Jason shrugged and continued to paint, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she will be a baby, and won't know any different. But I think she'll be content and happy." Percy said. Jason smiled.

"What do you think, Leo?" Jason asked. 

"I think you have a lot of love for this baby, and I can't imagine you doing anything that wouldn't be good for her." Leo said, "Can I be the cool uncle that helps her make bad decisions?" 

"You can be the cool uncle that isn't allowed to babysit." Jason told him.

"You'll absolutely be the favorite though." Percy assured. He didn't really grow up with any aunts or uncles, but he had a feeling that if she grew up anything like him she would love anything Percy told her not to.

"Hey, can I be super real for a sec?" Leo asked. The couple nodded, "I'm really excited for this baby. After mom died, I was on my own, and it sucked ass. I know it's not really my place, but I really want her to have a big family full of people to fight for her so she has some backup in that big wide world."

"I just hope she never has to feel what I did growing up." Percy said, "Angry, and alone, and never feeling good enough."

"You had your mom though, that must've been something." Leo tried to sound upbeat.

"She was. She was the best thing in my life. But between a new boarding school every year, an abusive step dad, an absent father, and no mental health support at all, it didn't really matter." Percy said. 

"I was raised by wolves." Jason said very matter of factly.

"Yeah." Percy nodded solemnly.


	18. 24 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Planes

Percy and Jason were just about to head through security at the airport. A beautiful woman with thick dark hair braided over her shoulder stopped them. She wore an iridescent black coat that shifted blue and green. Percy recognized her. 

"It's good to see you boys again." She said with a smile, "Now, Hermes got you guys a pre-check, which should make security a lot faster. Take off should be around sunrise so Apollo can keep an eye on you. Jason, you have your lucky coin? And your water bottle is empty? And your phone is charged?"

"Yes ma'am." Jason said with a smile. Percy had mixed feelings about Hera, but she seemed to only want good for the couple in this moment. 

"Okay. Percy, you have your vitamins? And you brought all of your charms with you?" 

Percy nodded. He wouldn't dare forget. He had Apollo's hot wheels tucked in his pocket so he could spin the wheels when he got anxious.

"Okay, well, I've got to send you through soon so you don't miss your flight." She held out her arms and hugged each of the boys. She held Percy's cheeks and pulled him down to kiss his forehead. He felt a wave of cool calm wash over him. It did nothing to ease his anxiety, but it felt like a shield. She pat his cheek and sent them on their way. 

~*~

Percy sat in the plane, buckled up tightly. The strap bit into his hips, but he refused to loosen it. An old woman sat next to Jason in the window seat reading a novel about a couple who's looking for purpose after their children moved out. She paid them no attention. 

"You're going to be okay. I promise." Jason said. Percy didn't respond, just gripped Jason's hand so hard his knuckles went white, "Why don't you keep working on your baby blanket?" 

"Nervous flyer?" The woman looked up from her book. Jason nodded, "Excuse me, Sir, do you knit?"

Percy nodded. 

"Would you like some help with your blanket?" She asked. Percy nodded, "Would you mind switching places with your young man here?" 

Jason unbuckled and swapped seats so Percy could sit between Jason and the old woman. Jason got out the yarn and needles and handed it to him. Percy had knit a few rows, but not much more. The engines kicked up and Percy's insides rolled along with the wheels during takeoff. 

"Now, who taught you to knit?" The woman asked. Percy tried to pick up his needles with shaking hands.

"My friend, Annabeth." Percy said. 

"Oh, tell me about her. Is she a potential sweetheart perhaps?" She asked. 

"Oh, uhm, no. Not exactly. She's a past sweetheart." Percy said. 

"Oh, what a shame."

"We're still friends. It was a mutual decision." He explained. The old woman nodded, "Would you like a picture?" 

"Oh yes, I'd love one." Her eyes lit up. Percy pulled out his phone and looked through his gallery until he found pictures of the time the seven road tripped to South Dakota. He kept them all in a seperate album, so he could keep them together.

He showed her the selfie he took in the ice cream shop at Mount Rushmore. He had an arm around Annabeth, her hair was pulled back in two French braids. Piper had insisted that she do more than just a ponytail for the trip. She was wearing a white t-shirt she had knotted up in the middle to combat the summer heat, "This was the time we all went to Mount Rushmore."

"Oh she's lovely. Do you have more pictures?" She asked. 

Percy nodded and he clicked to the beginning of the album. They had started in San Francisco, and they drove through Nevada and Wyoming to get to South Dakota. They had stopped in Reno, but he had no pictures. Annabeth and him insisted on booking the most name brand hotel and refused to leave the room until it was time to leave. Too close to Vegas.

They had stopped to see a mammoth museum and Percy had lots of pictures of the exhibits. He didn't care that much but Hazel had fallen in love. He took pictures of her with the skeletons behind the fence, still half buried in the rock. Pictures of her and Frank with mummified mammoths sitting behind thick glass. They had a model of a giant bear that lived at the same time. Jason had picked Percy up on his shoulders like a child at an amusement park, and the pair were still shorter than the bear.

At Mount Rushmore they all gathered for a group picture Percy had asked a stranger to take. Percy pointed to each of them and told the woman their names. He had another selfie against the fence, Jason was kissing his cheek. He showed her pictures of the museum, Leo and Annabeth posed with all the old equipment. 

He had a video of Leo tagging Art Alley, he explained to the woman that it was owned by the city specifically for street art and graffiti. Piper stood with an old man in front of a massive painting of a snake with deer horns. Percy didn't really get it, but Piper seemed really excited when she saw it, and the artist happened to be visiting and talked to her about it.

He'd managed to snag a picture of Frank and Hazel watching the sunset together. His arm was wrapped around her waist, he head on his shoulder. It was a sweet picture. 

"Is he your new sweetheart?" The old woman pointed to Jason. Percy nodded with a smile. Jason was reading a book in Latin. Percy could read the title, _Natural Histories_ , but not much more. Percy put his phone away and went back to his knitting. 

"We actually just got engaged last month. He grew up in San Francisco, so we're going to visit to celebrate." Percy said. 

"Oh are you from California too?" She asked. 

"No, I'm a Manhattan native." He responded. 

"So how did you meet?" She tilted her head. Percy froze a little. He didn't really know what to say. 

"It's a very long story." He said, "But long story short, through a series of unfortunate events, we ended up getting connected by some long lost family friends."

"Unfortunate events?" She asked. 

"My aunt is a little crazy," Percy said, "But she's responsible for the trip so you didn't hear that from me."

The old woman laughed, "New York, then. Are you Italian?"

"Mom's French and English. Dad is Greek. Jason is half Italian." Percy said.

"Barely. Dad wasn't around and all the German means I may as well be Swiss." Jason said with a shrug, "I'm not even Catholic."

"I don't think you need to be Catholic to be Italian." Percy shook his head. 

"Nico's Italian. He grew up speaking Italian. He gets an accent when he's angry enough. And he's the most Catholic of all of us." Jason said.

"No he's not." Percy rolled his eyes. 

"He said prefers to eat with chopsticks because his mom told him it's a sin to eat too fast and he'll be force fed rats when he died." Jason said. 

"You know he has good reason to be afraid of the afterlife." Percy reminded him. Jason nodded.

"Hey Percy, guess what." Jason said. Percy looked up at him, "We're flying. Once we straighten out you should get up and walk around for a bit your legs don't fall asleep."

"We're flying?" Percy asked. The old woman lifted the plastic shutter so he could see outside. Just clouds below them. A sea of fluffy nothing. His heart raced. He dropped a couple stitches. She closed the shutters again.

"Why would your legs fall asleep?" She asked. 

"We're having a baby. Don't think too hard about it." He said. She smiled, "My doctor said the baby is big enough she can cut off circulation to my legs and make them fall asleep."

"How far along are you?" 

"Six months. I've gained 15 pounds for one pound of baby." He sighed.

"I remember when I had my daughter. I gained nearly 50. But she was a big girl, almost 10 and a half pounds." She shook her head, "Getting her out was near impossible, but we did it in the end."

"I have to get a c section either way, and I'm terrified I'll go into labor before I'm supposed to go in for surgery." Percy said.

"Oh, that happened to my sister. Don't you worry. All you do, is go in, tell them what's going on, and they give you epidural. If you're in active labor, they might put you to sleep." She explained to him.

"What happens then?"

"You'll see baby after you wake up, daddy won't be there, but he'll be with you after you're all stitched up." She told him. Percy wanted Jason there. His face went white at the idea of being alone and not seeing the baby. He needed Jason there to hold his hand and kiss his fingers. He wanted to hold his baby, to see his baby, to know she's real. He didn't care if she would be bloody and slimey and purple and screaming. There were times he'd looked a lot like that too, and she was his baby. 

"I don't like that idea very much." He said quietly.

"Don't worry. The doctors will have to put up with a German and a New Yorker, and I can't think of a more hard headed pair." She said, "You two have seen the worst of the worst." 

"I did once get in a taxi and the driver only had one eye and one tooth. Which I think is illegal, but she did do her job." Percy said.

"See? You've braved her. You can brave the doctors." She said with a smile. Percy sighed.

~*~

Percy survived. There was hardly even turbulence. As soon as the plane touched down, Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a side hug in their seats. He kissed his temple softly. The old woman squeezed his hand gently. 

"Once we get off, remember to say thank you to everyone that helped." Jason leaned over to whisper. Percy nodded in response. 

He walked back through the big long tunnel and found a quiet corner to say a quick prayer. He planned on doing more as soon as he had a chance.

They took a cab down to New Rome and walked in. The camp had gathered around and all cheered once they arrived. They swarmed, all asking questions, all telling the couple how happy they were. The pair were pushed towards the front of the mess hall. Somewhere along the way, their bags had disappeared. 

"Hello, I'm back!" Jason shouted. The crowd applauded and died down, "We're here to celebrate a couple things this week. One, my engagement to Percy Jackson. Two, our new baby on the way." He kissed Percy, the people cheered. "Which means, have fun, be loud, but don't be offended when he doesn't take your drinks. But we have had a very long day today. We'll have some lunch, and then we'll rest up for a big dinner tonight."

So the couple was fed. Percy wolfed down more food than he thought possible. But he blamed it on the baby. He was eating for two after all. People sang and danced and the fauns were all day drunk on wine.

~*~

Percy had a very long day. Between the parties and the plane, he wanted very much to just sleep. His muscles were stiff and sore, his legs tingled on the brink of numbness, his hands were swollen with pins and needles. But the Romans had spoiled them. A big king sized bed with all kinds of fluffy pillows and soft blankets and nice things. He collapsed in the pile of fluff and let out a sigh. 

"Come here." Jason picked him up and plopped him farther up on the bed, "You seem tired." He held his face and kissed him gently. 

"You have no idea. I feel like I need to pop everything in my body." He said. Jason sat back at the foot of the bed. He held Percy's food and gently rubbed circles into his arch. 

"You've had a long day, baby." He left a small kiss on his toes. Percy flinched, "You okay?"

"Tickles." Percy said. Jason moved to his other foot. 

"How's little Blueberry doing?" Jason's asked.

"She's not doing much kicking. But she's wiggling so I'm not worried." Percy told him. Jason smiled and moved up his legs. Percy felt all the tingles move with Jason's fingers, as if he was magnetic. Percy sighed quietly.

"Come here and let me get your back." Jason told him. 

~*~

The next day was a little quieter until the party at dinner. The couple went out for a picnic with Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Percy brought a water bottle full of his special drink mix.

"I feel like your bump is massive now, but I know it's probably not that big in reality." Frank told him. 

"No, I'm bigger than I'm really supposed to be. It's mostly water, but we think it's because we've got a water baby." He explained with a smile. 

"Did she get worked up on the plane at all?" Hazel asked. Percy shook his head. 

"I think she just slept. She didn't move around very much." He said with a shrug, "Do you think she can cry?"

"Probably not. She can't breathe yet, so she doesn't have any air to actually cry." Reyna told him. Percy nodded. That made sense, "When's the wedding."

"We haven't gotten that far yet. Percy's close to third trimester and after that he'll be in surgery recovery. So we can't even really think about a wedding until after all that." Jason said, "Percy's got a lot going on, and I gotta be there to support him."

Percy felt a sharp kick to his stomach and had a wave of nausea wash over him. He tried not to burp too loudly in front of everyone. 

"Everything's good?" Hazel asked. Percy nodded. 

"She kicked my stomach and it didn't feel great." He said. The group all winced at the thought, "At least she isn't breaking my ribs. I've heard that can happen sometimes."

"Frank broke a rib playing tag a while ago." Hazel said with a smirk. 

"I was running on wet grass with a bunch of children. I slipped and fell on my back." He said sadly. Hazel giggled and kissed him. 

"I broke my collarbone falling down the stairs once. I was stuck in a sling for two months." Reyna interjected. 

Jason opened his moth to tell his broken bone story, when an almost familiar pain erupted from Percy's belly. He tried to keep his face neutral, but everything just hurt. He took big deep breaths. Jason looked over to him, "Contractions?" Percy nodded, "Did the plane stress you out?"

"Obviously yes." Percy snapped without really meaning to. He apologized and focused on breathing. Jason rubbed circles in his back. 

"Braxton Hicks?" Reyna asked. Jason nodded. Reyna handed him her water bottle with a sympathetic smile. Percy drank a bit and handed it back to her. She gave a brief explanation to Frank and Hazel who nodded. Percy excused himself and lay back, his head in Jason's lap. 

"How's camp going?" Hazel asked Jaso . He shrugged. 

"I miss you guys. I wish you could come help build the nursery." He said, "And the Greeks are much less fun at parties."

"It's because we live life as a party. Dionysus is one of the highest ranking gods you can get. Ya'll Romans are so hard and stubborn and cold that when you finally let loose, you lose your shit." Percy said through his big breaths. 

"That's fair." Jason shrugged, "But now everyone knows you're a bottom, so you can tease all you want."

"Oh we knew." Reyna said with a slight nod, "There's no way Jason would bottom for anyone."

~*~

They had thrown a feast for the lucky couple. They were both crowned with laurel wreaths and serenaded by fauns. Jason had turned down all the alcohol offered to him, which Percy appreciated. He never liked drinking much, but it was worse to be the only one sober.

There had been a massive pile of gifts for them, but they remained untouched for the night. Jason and Percy danced with the others, Jason always staying in front of Percy as a buffer to protect the baby. A Roman girl, already a little drunk, had come up to the couple. 

"Oh my god, you look so good pregnant." She said. She was slurring a little, "You're like glowing. Like the teletubby sun, you know. But like. Hot. Like I swear."

"Oh, thank you." Percy told her. Her long blonde hair was straightened out, her makeup was well done. But Percy had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way for long. 

"What do you do to your hair? It's like so shiny and thick and just like good. You know?" She stumbled back a little bit.

"I just wash it, I don't know." He shrugged. His cheeks were beginning to heat up. Jason held back a laugh. Percy buried his head in Jason's neck. He wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed by this drunk girl, but he felt remarkably shy. He heard sniffling and saw the girl attempting to keep her fake eyelashes dry. 

"You guys are literally couple goals. And my boyfriend just dumped me and I'm just going through a lot right now." She said, eyes tearing up. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. 

"But you're pregnant. Your feet must be killing you. Where's chairs." She glanced around and pointed at an empty table. The couple followed her over and listened to her story.

"Okay, so I was talking to my friend, who's a boy. But like, not my boyfriend, and he told me he was kind of in love with me. And like, I had a boyfriend so obviously I was like we can be friends but I don't wanna date or whatever. And everything was fine. And then my boyfriend went through my phone because he wants to make sure I'm not doing bad stuff or something. And he found the texts from my friend and like totally flipped out. And he told me I was cheating on him, and like I would never do that. I am not that kind of girl. But he told me I was cheating on him anyway even though he saw me turn him down. And then he told me that I shouldn't be seen with him again and he threw my stuff at me because I had some of my stuff for like sleepovers and stuff. And he hasn't talked to me in like a week." 

She told them. Percy just pat her hand. She was crying now, mascara pooled under her eyes, turning her smokey eye into a muddy black mess. Jason knelt next to her chair and held his arms out. She hugged him and sobbed. 

Soon she did get up to get more wine and the couple were back, left to their own devices. 

~*~

Percy woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. Jason got out of bed to answer. The girl from the party stood in the doorway. Her face was makeup free, her hair curly and a little frizzy. 

"Hi. I'm pretty hungover, so this might not be the most eloquent apology. But that's fine. I would just like to apologize for last night. I got a little too drunk, I was having a rough night." She said, staring at the ground. Percy crawled out of bed, hair still messy, to come see her. 

"Don't worry about it. You seemed to have a lot on your mind. And honestly, I think the breakup was for the best." Percy told her, "You didn't say much about him, and even then there were a lot of red flags."

"Probably. In retrospect, it was pretty toxic." She said with a shrug, "Thank you for listening to me ramble drunk at your baby shower."

"We didn't mind one bit." Percy told her. He wanted to pull her in and snuggle with her and feed her and take care of her like his daughter. But he pushed the urge down and away. He could deal with parental instinct later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half was really rough to write, so my apologies if it's not the best, and that it took a while to get out. I just hate parties a lot, and I was really struggling to make it seem like a good time. 
> 
> Reminder to let me know what you'd like to see from me in the future. We've got 3 months left to go, so let's do this!


	19. 25 Weeks

Percy had fallen asleep on Jason on the ride home from the airport. His trip had been exhausting and he couldn't wait to nap before his sister's party tomorrow. Jason took his bag from him and slung it over his shoulder.

They opened the door to see Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Will, and Nico gathered inside. Percy blinked at them.

"Surprise. We'll make this really quick since you're probably exhausted and want to sleep." Nico said. He took Percy's hand and opened the door to the nursery.

The walls were painted, one wall was a deep blue painted with stars. A white crib sat against the wall, with a changing table on the other wall. A rocking chair sat in the corner, with a soft blanket hung over the back. The shelves built into the wall held stuffed animals and a few picture books. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, giving the room a soft glow. 

"We got you a couple of decorations, but we didn't want to take it all away from you. Just relieve some pressure." Piper said. Percy felt tears welling up in his eyes. Piper was closest to him, so he wrapped her up in a hug.

"I love you all so much." He told them. He gestured for everyone else to come give him hugs. He loved his friends so much.

"We've got a few necessities for you. They're in the drawers of the changing table. We'll let you go sleep." Will gave him one last hug and ushered the group out of the room.

Percy wiped the tears off his face and saw Jason standing over the crib. He snuck up next to him and wrapped an arm around Jason's waist. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait for our baby." Jason said quietly. Percy smiled and put a hand on his stomach. He felt their little girl kick his hand gently, "I can't wait to feed her and sing to her and spend hours getting her to sleep."

"We should get an apartment." Percy told him, "We can share a bed, and cook dinner, and I can make you get up in the middle of the night so I can sleep."

"That means we need jobs." Jason said, "Which means I need a job. You'll have a rough time trying to explain the situation." 

"I could get creative. I'm sure." Percy said. Jason smiled. 

"I'll start looking after the party." He kissed his fiancee's head gently. 

~*~

Estelle welcomed Percy with a big hug. Percy picked her up and set her present in the counter. She squealed and clapped her hands when she saw it. Sally kissed her son on the cheek and hugged Jason. 

"How's the baby doing?" Sally asked, taking her daughter back.

"She loves to kick. But she had nothing to kick but me, and sometimes Jason if he hugs me too tightly." Percy said. Sally chuckled.

"How are you doing? Feeling alright?" 

"My back hurts, my feet hurt, my stomach is always itchy, and I just want to go to sleep all the time." He counted off on his fingers, "But my hair looks great, my skin has never been better, and Jason does everything for me."

"Are you excited to be a dad?" Paul asked Jason.

"Very. Three months feels like an eternity to wait." His face lit up, "I talked to Thalia about what books we liked as kids and what she remembered from growing up. I've been reading books and talking in forums. I feel like I'm ready for the baby to be here right now and like I'll never be prepared for that day."

"That's the trick, isn't it. You'll never feel quite ready." Paul ruffled Estelle's hair, "How are you, Percy?" 

"Excited. Until I think about it too long and realize I'm 19, and can barely take care of myself. And then I'm going to have another whole person to take care of. And we still haven't talked to Chiron about sharing a cabin, so I could be just on my own for a while. And I can't get a job for like a whole year so I don't know know if we could afford our own apartment since we both dropped out of high school." Percy stopped before be drove himself into a panic.

"You could move back in with us. You still have your old room, Percy. You couldn't have your own nursery here, but it's something." Sally smiled sympathetically. 

"I've got a couple of interviews scheduled." Jason said, "We'll talk about it."

Estelle announced that she wanted cake. Sally sat her down and brought out her cake. They sang to her and she blew out her two candles. She opened her gifts, a play doctor's kit and a new sock monkey from her big brother. She clapped and hugged her party guests. 

"Momma, open." She handed Sally her doctor's kit. Sally opened the box and took out the little plastic pieces, "Jason, play doctor."

She made Jason lay on the floor for her to check over. She checked his heartbeat, his blood pressure, and his temperature. She gasped, "Need medicine."

"Oh know! What's wrong with me, doc?" Jason asked her. 

"No blood. It's all gone." She held up her hands. 

"That sounds serious." Jason's eyes went wide. Percy was concerned about why that was her diagnosis. 

"Medicine." She held out her plastic syringe and pretended to give him a shot, "All better. Percy turn."

"You can come here and be my doctor. My real-life doctor said I shouldn't lay down on my back." Percy explained. Estelle grinned.

"You have a real-life doctor?" She was immediately up on the couch with Percy. Jason got up off the floor and sat with his fiancé. 

"His name is Will, and he's got a boyfriend too. We're really good friends." Percy nodded. 

"Wanna meet him." She insisted, "Wanna see doctor."

"I can call him and invite him over, but you have to go ask Mom first." Percy told her. Estelle hurried away to ask Sally. Jason snuggled up to Percy and pressed a kiss to his belly. He recoiled quickly.

"I'm trying to give you kisses, you don't have any reason to kick me in the face like that." Jason scowled at the baby bump. Percy laughed. Jason stuck his tongue out and stubbornly kissed him again.

~*~

Will and Estelle sat on the floor with Nico and Jason. Sally, Paul, and Percy watched from the couches. Will brought a real stethoscope to show her. 

"Nico, you've got to take off some layers for her to hear your heartbeat." Will chided. Nico rolled his eyes and stripped off his sweater. Will let Estelle put the ends in her ears while Will pressed the other end to Nico's chest. 

"Fast." Estell said, her eyes were wide with wonder. 

"Yeah. I've got a disease called anemia that makes my heart have to work extra super hard." Nico explained.

"And you should be taking the pills I gave you." Will sighed, "If you took your medicine then your heart wouldn't hurt so bad, and you'd be able to breathe, and your legs wouldn't hurt in the middle of the night, and you wouldn't be so dizzy, and maybe you'd get some color back in your face."

"Or I could keep forgetting and suffer." Nico said with a shrug. 

"Do you want to hear Jason's heart?" Will moved over to Jason. Estelle nodded. Will placed the diaphragm on Jason's chest. Then Estelle listened to Sally, and Paul, and Percy, "We can maybe hear baby's heart."

"Can you?" Percy shook his head slightly. 

"Probably. You've been keeping your weight pretty steady, and you're pretty far along." Will brought Estelle over to sit on his lap. He pressed the end of the stethoscope to Percy's stomach and searched for the heartbeat. He stopped and handed the earplug end to Estelle. 

"Woosh-y." She gazed at Percy. 

"That's because baby has a really teeny tiny heart right now. Baby is only this big," Will held out his arms to show about two feet, "So her heart has to be tiny and has to work extra hard and extra fast." 

"How tiny?" She blinked at Will. 

"Well your heart is about the same size as your fist." He held up a balled-up fist, "So imagine how little her hands are."

She stared at her own fists in amazement. Will grinned, Percy could see in his eyes how badly he wanted to teach her about everything. About germs, and lungs, and bones, and blood. But she was still a baby, and so Will held himself back.

Estelle asked a lot of questions. Why did she need shots? Where did hair come from? Who got sick first? Did dogs get sick?

"Hey, Nico and Will are both half-bloods right?" Paul leaned over to Percy and asked quietly. Percy nodded, "Who's their parents?" 

"Nico is a son of Hades. I think he's 84, but we might have the wrong birth year. Will is a son of Apollo." Percy explained. 

"Nico is 84?" Paul whispered. 

"Yeah. There's a magical casino in Vegas where time stops working. Annabeth, Grover, and I hung out for like an hour and when we left it was three days later. Nico and his sister got stuck for decades, so depending on how you count, he's either 16 or 84." Percy shrugged.

"Oh wow." Paul blinked.

"Nico, you're dad has a lot of dogs. Do they get sick?" Will slid off the couch and melted up to his boyfriend. He pretended to hold up a microphone, "The people need to know."

"I think Cerberus's left head had a cold once." Nico talked into Will's pretend microphone.

"There you have it, folks, dogs can get sick." Will smiled at Estelle.


	20. 26 Weeks

Will had his hands all over Percy's belly. He was pressing gently, feeling around.

"What did Poseidon give you again?" Will furrowed his brows. 

"I don't know. It tastes awful, but he said it would help." Percy shrugged. 

"So your belly hasn't really grown at all. Which I would find concerning, except now it seems like baby has grown a lot. Before baby was about a week too small and your belly was about a week too big, roughly. There's not a real set guideline. But it seems like it's all balanced back out." Will pressed a little too hard and got a kick in response.

"That's good?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Very. It'll be a lot safer to give birth without all the extra fluid." Will sat back in his chair, "Now, speaking of birth. We need to figure out how that's going to work."

"C-section right? There's not really another way to go about it." Percy reminded him. Will took a deep breath. 

"I'm not a surgeon, and obviously it won't be a normal surgery. I get the general idea, I understand on paper how it should go, but it will be my first surgery. Or we could find someone else." Will told him gently. Percy sat up and held his stomach. 

"Who else is there?" Percy asked.

"I'd have to ask around. But I know my dad has done C-sections, Artemis or a hunter could maybe do it, there's a possibility of someone else in my cabin." Will shrugged, "It's up to you."

"Ask around and let me know? I don't know if I really want to just be at the mercy of someone else though." Percy bit his lip. Will knew the situation. He understood what was going on. That was some level of comfort.

"I can be there the whole time if you want me to." Will squeezed Percy's hand gently.

Percy started to smile but felt a kick to his stomach. He fought back the urge to throw up, just breathing through nausea, "I'm fine, she just kicked in a bad spot."

"Soon she might decide to shove her foot up under your ribs." Will giggled. 

"That is the worst possible sentence you have ever said to me." Percy was horrified at the thought.

~*~

Jason burst into the cabin and picked up his fiance. He pressed a kiss to his stomach and then lowered him down to kiss his lips. He was dressed for his interview. 

"You're in a good mood." Percy smiled.

"I think I got the job. It went really well." Jason beamed. He wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and pulled him to the bed, "And I stopped by to talk to Chiron on the way here."

"Oh?" Percy raised at eyebrow. 

"He had given us special permission to share a cabin. And once I start making money, we'll be able to start looking for apartments." Jason explained. 

Percy gasped and tackled him with a big hug. Things were going to be okay. Life was good right now. They were going to be dads and get married and live in a garbage little apartment together. It was going to be perfect. 

Percy rolled over onto his side, which was a little more comfortable. Jason kissed him and pulled him close. Percy purred and snuggled in as close as he could with a baby on the way. He slowly drifted off the sleep.

~*~

Percy dreamed of familiar faces. 

He was in a dining room with hardwood floors and white walls. The windows were open and the evening sun streamed inside. Apollo was leaning back in his chair, balancing on the back legs with his bare feet up on the table. He strummed absentmindedly on a ukulele. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Artemis sat across from him in her usual hunter gear. 

"What are we going to do about this baby?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at her brother sternly. Apollo continued to play. Percy knew exactly which baby they were discussing.

"Is that why you came all the way here? I don't know. I didn't knock the kid up." Apollo shrugged, "Not my problem."

"You gave him your hot wheels. You must care a little." She leaned forward on the table.

"Yeah. I care about him. If I knew he wasn't straight you can bet I'd have hit that before the blond himbo got to him." Apollo chuckled. Percy's squirmed, he wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going, "I care that he makes it out of this life alright. Doesn't mean I want to get involved."

"You should. This will be a child of the gods as never seen before. There will need to be godly intervention, and that means it's either you or me." Artemis snapped at him. Apollo took his feet off the table and leaned forward on the table.

"You're the midwife, you go figure it out." Apollo looked at her coldly.

"This will not be a natural birth. It's out of my hands." Artemis sat up a little straighter, "However, one of us invented the c-section. And that would be an incredibly useful skill to bring to the table."

"I didn't know what I was doing. You murdered the woman I loved. I was trying to save my kid." Apollo stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Artemis hardly raised an eyebrow.

"You killed her husband. You were the other woman." Artemis smirked, "I urge you to consider it. Help the boy, he needs it."

She walked out of the room. Apollo collapsed back in his chair, picking up the ukulele off the floor. He plucked each of the strings, checking that it was tuned. He played a little tune with a small sigh.

"Hey, Percy." Apollo smiled, "I know you're there. Not sure how long you've been hanging around, but you deserve something nice. Your future is still up in the air, I don't know how this will play out for you yet, but here's an option for you."

Apollo waved his hand and the scene changed. Percy was standing over a crib in the dark. He looked down at his flat stomach. Well, not totally flat. He had more squish, but there was no baby. Instead, a little blond bundle lay in the crib below him. She was fussing, not crying, but she was upset. Percy scooped her up and bounced her in his arms. 

He felt big, familiar arms around his waist and soft kisses against his neck. He leaned into Jason's embrace while he held his baby. 

"Come back to bed." Jason's voice was scratchy with sleep, "Blueberry will be here in the morning."

"But she's upset." Percy told him. He gently pet the top of her soft little head. She whimpered quietly. 

"Come to bed. Come let me hold you." Jason kissed him. 

"After I get the baby back to sleep." Percy promised with a small smile.

~*~

Percy woke up slowly and gently. He lingered in that warm feeling for a while before he stood up. Jason was still asleep in Percy's bunk, so he doodled out a picture of a house with a sun on the front and stuck it to Jason's forehead. 

He found Will in the Apollo cabin. He was teaching one of his younger sisters how to play the guitar.

"Hey, Percy. What's up?" Will smiled up at him. Percy was always a little amazed at how much he looked like his dad. The only real difference was the dark, almost black, roots of his hair where the sun hadn't bleached his hair golden blond yet.

"Can I steal you for a second. It shouldn't be long." Percy said with a small smile. Will stood up, told the girl to keep practicing that chord progression, and followed Percy outside. 

"You're okay? Nothing's wrong?" Will asked. Percy shook his head. 

"I'm fine. But I took a nap earlier-"

"Naps are good. Sleep on your side." Will nodded slowly. 

"I know, don't worry. But I had a dream about your dad." Percy bit his lip, "Talk to him about doing the surgery. Not today, wait until tomorrow at least. He might need some convincing."

"I'll trust you on that. I don't really get those weird dreams like you do, but you haven't been wrong before." Will shrugged. 

"Is that not just a half-blood thing?" Percy cocked his head. He could've sworn someone else had weird dreams like he did.

"Dad rules over prophecy and I sure as hell don't get them." Will shrugged, "Maybe it's just a superpower?"

"Maybe." Percy scowled. Maybe his brain just skipped some information and filled it in wrong, "But my point still stands. We need Apollo."

He heard footsteps behind him and forgot the point he was trying to make. Jason appeared next to him with a big smile. 

"Hi, sweetheart. Thalia just let me know that Artemis is sending her and a couple other hunters down to camp. She said they'll get here around the time you have the baby, isn't that great?" He reached out for his hand. 

"I can't wait to see her." Percy smiled back at him, "It's been a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be my friend! Because I'm just sitting bored at home. Dm me. 
> 
> Instagram: @peach_n_creamm


	21. 27 Weeks

Jason was working as a mechanic in a garage. He wasn't great with tools, but it brought money in. He had yet to get paid, but he worked hard.

"Everyone is pretty nice. They heard we're having a baby and they keep asking about you." Jason said after he collapsed in Percy's bed. He looked exhausted.

"What do you tell them?" Percy propped himself up on his elbow.

"I avoid using pronouns, I don't give any details about the how and the why. I just say it was a surprise and they just sort of nod at me." Jason smiled, "And I yell them that you're beautiful and incredible and funny."

"I'm not smart? Or clever? Or brave?" Percy teased. 

"Babe, we both know how brave you are. You saved the world twice, once because you started the apocalypse, being brave is old news." Jason pulled Percy onto his lap, using his knees to help prop Percy up, "And I say this with all the love in the world for you, but you're so dumb."

"I'm not dumb." Percy put a hand to his chest in shock.

"Babe, Nico made out with you, immediately pushed you and told you he hated you. And your first though was huh, weird of him to do that. And you just moved on. Like a week later you put the pieces together and by then he was dating Will." Jason pointed out, "You're a dumb himbo and I love you so much."

"I love you too." Percy grinned. He felt his stomach tighten into painful cramps. He winced and pressed on the bottom of his belly. Jason's hands were at his waist. He gently let Percy lie back on his side so he could get water. 

He heard Jason on the phone with Will. He handed Percy a glass of water while he explained what was going on. 

"Is it worse than last time?" Jason held the phone away from his mouth. Percy felt tears welling up in his eyes and nodded. He felt like he couldn't move, "Will is gonna be over in just a second."

Percy nodded. Jason sat next to him and rubbed his stomach. Percy did his best to sit up so he could drink some water.

Will didn't knock when he came in, just opened the door and stood over Percy. 

"Is it front or back pain?" He asked. 

"Front." Percy gently massaged the bottom of his belly. It helped a little, but his belly felt so hot and tight he was almost nauseous. 

"Can you point?" Will asked. Percy ran a hand along his lower stomach, the bottom of the soccor ball he had strapped to his front, "That all?"

"Honestly it feels like someone is stabbing my dick, but like from the left." Percy said. The baby landed a hard kick to his stomach. Percy grabbed the garbage can he kept next to his bed and threw up. Will's eyes went wide. 

"That's not good. Can I touch and just verify where it hurts? I will be close to your dick." Will swapped places with Jason on the bed while he took the trash out of the room. Percy nodded.

"Baby kicked again, just that and it hurts and I'm fine." Percy tried to explain. 

"Cramping feeling here?" Will ran his hand along Percy's belly. Percy nodded, "And sharp, stabbing pain here?" 

Will ran his finger from Percy's inner thigh up, following the dip between his leg and his pelvis, and up his side. Percy nodded again. 

"Okay, I think it's just Braxton hicks again. But with some round ligament pain on top of that. Do you have a heat pad or anything?" Will asked. Percy shook his head. Jason came back in the room, "Jason, go over to the Aphrodite cabin and ask one of the girls for a heating pad."

Jason hurried back outside. Will sat and talked with Percy. 

"I'm surprised you've gone this long without having round ligament pain actually." Will said. He rubbed Percy's belly, his hands were really warm. Not hot, but just warm and soothing, "You're doing a good job."

Bianca kicked his hand, so he moved farther over to the sides of his tummy. Jason returned with an electric heating pad. Will helped them set it up and drape it over Percy's lap.

"That should help a little. More water is always better. A salt bath might be helpful if it lasts a long time." Will told him, "Start doing yoga again, that could help prevent it."

Percy breathed through the pain. Jason cuddled up next to him. The baby kicked low, doing nothing to aleveate his pain. Percy winced and Jason kissed his cheeks softly.

"Let's watch something nice." Jason said. He pulled out his phone, rolled Percy onto his side to spoon him, and searched for something stupid to watch on YouTube. The pair settled on a series of videos about accents. 

"Do I have a new York accent?" Percy asked, "Do I sound like a mob boss?" 

"You have a tinge of New York. Sometimes you do that thing where you really exaggerate certain sounds." Jason held him close.

"I don't do that." Percy rolled his eyes. 

"Say awning." Jason told him. Percy repeated, "Now say all."

"Awll." Percy blinked, "You win this round."

"Does California even have an accent?" Jason asked.

"You talk so slow, it sucks so much and you slur everything and all your words sound the same. At least you don't just sit and mumble like you're from Seattle." Percy groaned.

"I was so nice and you just come for me like you don't care." Jason kissed the back of Percy's neck and pretended to be hurt.

"You're a California native, I am legally required to make fun of you." Percy smiled. He sat up and winced. A burst of pain shot up his side. 

"Just stay here. You'll be alright." Jason eased him back down and kissed his shoulders softly, "We'll stay right here together." 

~*~

Percy was better by dinner. Given the circumstances, Percy and Jason were allowed to eat together. Nico and Will were allowed if needed, but today they sat or the Apollo table. Will hugged and kissed his boyfriend while they ate. Jason had his arm around Percy's shoulders.

"You're sure you're feeling better? We can always lay back down if you need to." Jason reminded him. Percy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I promise I'm okay. I feel as normal as I can right now." He took a bite of food. He heard Chiron ring the announcement bell.

"Good evening campers." Chiron stood in front of the group of campers, "I'm pleased to announce that we've had three new claims today, congratulations to Helen, daughter of Athena, Corbett, son of Apollo, and Em, child of Ares."

The room applauded. 

"Now, for those who have requested permission to give gifts to Percy. You should redirect those questions to him, the Big House is available for storage, however I am unsure if Percy and Jason are accepting gifts at this time." Chiron stepped down and sat to eat. 

"Gifts?" Percy looked up at Jason. The blond shrugged. 

A sweet looking girl with long, pastel pink hair walked over and asked to sit. She wore chunky white sneakers, a plaid skirt, and a white, cropped tank top that said angel across the front in pink cursive writing. 

"I'm Nyane, daughter of Aphrodite." She sat across from the couple with a small smile, "Some of us wanted to make you a sort of care package. Would that be alright?"

"Oh." Percy blinked, "Uh, I supposed so. I guess I can't turn down a gift."

"Okay, would you prefer more masculine or more feminine?" She asked.

"I guess I don't have a preference really. Bit of both? But nothing that smells very strong. Everything smells so strong all the time already." Percy sighed. He hated being pregnant. He hated what his body was doing to him.

"Okay, what foods are you avoiding?" Nyane leaned forwards.

"Caffeine, artificial sweetener, most fish, and any non pasteurized dairy." Percy listed off. Nyane grinned.

"Thank you, I'll let the rest of the cabin know." She stood up and strolled off back to her table.

~*~

Percy was taking a walk around camp, he wasn't allowed to participate in most of the activities anymore, but he liked seeing what everyone was up to. He sat in the arena watching the new kid, Corbett's, first sword training session. Usually that's Percy's job, but now another Apollo kid was showing him the ropes. 

The kid kept missing, his aim was awful, he wasn't moving right. It almost hurt Percy to watch.

"Let me have a go at it." Percy strolled up to the Apollo teacher. 

"Will said you're not allowed to do anything strenuous." The kid blinked at him. 

"I won't. Keep an eye on me if you need to. Just trying to give the kid some pointers." Percy turned to the little boy. He had a gap in his teeth and a spray of freckles across his nose. Must've been 10, maybe 11, "I'm Percy."

"Why do people want to give you gifts? Why aren't you allowed to help?" Corbett asked. He had bright blue eyes filled with questions. 

"How long have you been here?" Percy asked. 

"About a week. I got claimed last night."

"Alright. A nature God named Pan gave me the ability to get pregnant. But I didn't know that, and neither did my boyfriend, so now I'm having a baby." Percy explained quickly. Corbett looked shocked, and maybe a little disgusted, "I know. I had the same reaction when I found out. Now let's see you hold a sword."

Corbett held it out like a baseball bat. 

"Can you hold it with one hand or is it too heavy?" Percy asked. Corbett let go with one hand, "Nice job. Much easier to fight like a Greek this way."

"What if I wanna hold with two hands?" He asked. 

"Then you would fight like a Roman. Greeks like to poke, Roman's like to cut. Now, you don't have a shield right now, so try and stand more to the side like a starfish." Percy demonstrated. He found a stick at the ground to show him, "Your chest is what you need to protect, so if you stand to the side its harder to poke."

He tapped Corbett's chest with his stick. He turned him to the side and poked him in the hip. 

"See? Keep your sword arm out, and protect your chest." Percy told him. Corbett stood like Percy told him.

"How do you know all this?" The boy asked. 

"Lots of experience." Percy smirked.

"That's an understatement." 

Percy turned to see Jason standing nearby. 

"You started the apocalypse with a nosebleed." Jason reminded him. Percy rolled his eyes, "You should be teaching him how to guard his head."

"On our lovely European trip to prevent the apocalypse, you got knocked out more times than I can count. Which happened to me zero times, and I went to hell for a minute there. And I stopped the apocalypse twice." Percy gestured with his stick like a wand.

"Leo stopped the apocalypse you started, so you're down to one. He also saved the girl that was in love with you that you forgot about." Jason restored.

"I had a very busy year. I caused a natural disaster, I killed my awful brother who collected skulls, went to a God's funeral, helped Nico with an abusive relationship, inherited a dog, I had a lot happening." Percy defended.

"You did what?" Corbett looked up in awe. 

"A lot of stuff. Not important right now." Percy shrugged, "Lemme see you try to jab."

"Good luck." Jason pecked his cheek and left the arena. Percy helped the little boy practice his swordplay.


	22. 28 Weeks

"Jason." Percy called out, "My tits hurt."

"I know sweetheart. Because they're trying to get milk and they can't." Jason sat next to him on the bed.

"Thats gross." Percy pouted, "I hate this. I want this baby out."

"You've only got a couple more months." Jason kissed his forehead, "You're doing so good."

There was a knock at the door and Percy heard some snickers from outside. Jason answered to see a big basket sitting outside. There was a card inside, written neatly in thick black pen. 

_We love you and wish you luck with your last trimester! Love Nyane, Shirley, Sasha, Lyric, Jessica, and Bee._

They'd left a guide for everything, describing exactly what it was and how to use it. They had loaded the basket with snacks, and fluffy socks, and skincare, something called a face roller, candles, a foam back roller, bubble bath, stretch mark cream. Percy could pamper himself forever.

"I love those girls." Percy smirked, "Look, it's a bi candle that smells like mixed berries."

"It's so strong." Jason stuck his nose in the glass jar. 

"Yeah, it will stay unlit until I can smell normally again. What is this one?" Percy picked up a red box, "Afterglow massage candle?"

He opened the box to find a little white candle encased in a box shaped glass. One corner was bent. Percy read the back of the package and blushed.

"What is it?" Jason asked, trying to scoot closer to read it. Percy held it close to his chest. 

"It's a sex candle. It's made of oil, so you can light it and pour it on a person, and then, you-"

"It could just be for massages." Jason shrugged. 

"They specifically use the word foreplay. That's a sex word." Percy whispered.

"So?" Jason took the basket away from him and set it on the nightstand, "You're pregnant, and sore, and you hurt all the time. And we're horny teenagers. We could put it to good use."

"You're a horny teenager. I'm a very tired and pregnant teenager." Percy smirked. Jason crawled onto his lap.

"It's not my fault pregnancy looks so good on you." Jason put his hands on his belly.

"I beg to differ."

"The pregnant is my fault, it's also Pan's fault for not telling you. But it's totally on you that you're so hot." Jason had to maneuver around the baby to kiss him, "Your hair is thick and long and soft, and your skin feels so good, and you smell fucking incredible all the time."

Jason left gentle little nibbles down his neck. Percy giggled. 

~*~

Percy felt weird about sitting in the infirmary not half an hour after he'd had sex with his boyfriend. He felt like Will knew. He wasn't sure how he could know, but Percy was convinced he did. Being pregnant honestly revealed too much about his sex life. Now everyone thought Percy was a pillow biting twink that begged for cum. They didn't need to know that about him.

"You're officially in your third trimester. Which means you'll probably just start to plateau until birth." Will explained to the couple, "When do you want to have the baby?"

"We get to just pick?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah. Unless you end up going into labor early. Then we'll have an emergency procedure." Will leaned back in his chair. 

"What's our range?" Percy asked.

"Full term would be June 29th, but you've got about a week on either end for wiggle room. June 22nd to July 6th." Will told them.

"We could have the same birthday." Jason grinned at Percy.

"No, because that's also the day I went to hell. And Hera's day. I can't have a Hera baby." Percy said, "What do you think of the 26th?"

"I like it." Jason smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Alright, June 26th." Will smiled and wrote it down in a little notebook, "Let's see if baby is breeched. Let me see your belly."

Percy blushed and slipped his shirt off. Will raised an eyebrow at Jason when he saw the bruises covering his chest and shoulders.

"My fiancé is very hot. What can I say?" Jason shrugged. Percy covered his face with his hands. 

"Right before a doctor's appointment?" Will asked under his breath, more to himself than to Jason. 

"I've seen the marks on Nico's neck. I'm way more discreet, you are in no position to talk." Jason told him. Will opened his mouth the say something. 

"Just tell me where my baby's head is." Percy made eye contact with Will. He promptly closed his mouth and put his hands on Percy's belly. He squished and prodded and wiggled things around. The baby landed a barrage of kicks in quick succession against his side. You could actually see the little flutters of kicks on his stomach. 

"What the fuck." Jason whispered, "Thats so weird. It's like a little alien in there."

"I think she's sideways." Percy told him. Will giggled. He squished down on the sides of his belly. 

"Yep. Here's her head." Will pointed to Percy's left side, "Her feet should be right here."

He cupped his hand and pressed Percy's right side. The little kicks came back under Will's hand.

"You can just feel her?" Jason placed a gentle hand on his belly. Percy could feel waves of longing emanating from him, he wanted this baby so bad.

"Yeah. She's about two feet long right now. She's about baby doll sized." Will said. He measured Percy's belly, "Anything else?"

"My chest is so sore. A lot like the first few weeks. Just a kind of dull ache, like the morning after a workout." Percy sat up and reached for his shirt. 

"Any fluid leaking at all?" Will asked. Percy shifted in his seat, his stomach flopped around, "May I?" 

Percy nodded. Will reached out and massaged Percy's pectoral muscle. He managed to squish out a few drops of sticky yellow fluid. Percy felt sick, he did not like his body doing that. He didn't want any sort of leaky anything. He bit back tears. 

"Thats very interesting. That means, you could end up being able to nurse. We'll have to see, but the possibility is still on the table." Will said. Percy shifted in his seat. Will took his hand away and let Percy put his shirt back on.

"What if I don't want to nurse." He felt like throwing up. He felt disgusted with himself and so out of place he didn't know what to do. 

"Then don't. I doubt you'll have much, because it just feels a little swollen, not like anything actually there. If you do end up producing milk, you'll probably have to pump." Will nodded. Percy's stomach twisted up, "You okay? You look upset."

"I'm fine." Percy lied. 

"Is it the nursing idea?" Will asked. Percy nodded, "Right now it's just a theory. When the baby is born, we can reevaluate. For now, if leaking starts to be an issue, let me know and I'll help you out."

Jason sat with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Percy leaned into him. 

"Percy, do you have words to explain what you're feeling?" Will asked, he put a comforting hand on his knee. 

"I just feel wrong. I feel like this isn't my body anymore. It's like I'm trying to force a round peg in a square hole, and it's just getting harder." Percy sighed loudly, "I'm so uncomfortable all the time, physically and mentally."

"Do you have dysphoria?" Will sat back in his chair. Percy blinked. 

"I'm not trans." He shook his head. 

"No. But you are pregnant, which is sort of the most iconic thing a woman can do. You're being pumped full of estrogen, people are treating you differently, I'd bet woman's clothes would fit you a lot better than sweatpants and Jason's shirts." Will pointed out, "I'd imagine that's not exactly comfortable for you."

Percy let out a loud sob. He knew everyone could hear him, but he couldn't hold it back. He just sat and cried. And then he hated himself for crying, which made him cry harder. Jason pulled him closer, letting him soak his t-shirt with tears. Will hugged the pair of them.

"I felt like my whole life as a kid I was trying to be the manliest man I could be. Being girly wasn't good, even Annabeth was trying to be more masculine every day." Percy choked between sobs, "And then I got older and I realized how much I liked being cute and feminine. It was fun and nice and I liked wearing bows and painting my nails and dancing and picking flowers. And now I feel like I'm not allowed to complain because I was so happy being feminine before."

Will stroked his hair softly, "Those are two entirely different things. Liking makeup and nail polish doesn't mean you want to be a woman. You can be upset. You can be angry and sad."

~*~

Percy went swimming, which meant mostly floating on his back. He felt quieter on the water. It let him sort out his feelings. Like his mind was a screaming baby that kicked and broke things and cried, and the sea rocked it to sleep so he could clean things up. 

A nereid swam up to him, a mermaid type. She broke the surface of the water and smiled softly at him.

"Hello, my prince." She bat her eyelashes at him.

"Hi." Percy sighed, "I'm not a prince." 

"You're the son of the ocean king, of course you're a prince." She grinned, "I didn't know we were expecting your heir."

"She's not my heir. I'm not a prince." Percy sighed. 

"My apologies. I was simply excited. My husband and I are expecting our first child." She said

"How far along are you? I don't know anything about mermaid babies." Percy tread water to make better eye contact. 

"45 weeks, just a little longer than a human. We've just hit week 30." She beamed.

"You look good compared to me." Percy chuckled. 

"Oh, no. My husband carries the baby. Is that different with humans?" She tilted her head. 

"Yeah. It's reversed here. I'm the exception." He said. 

"Well maybe you can meet some of the other men. They could meet you close to the surface if you'd like." She suggested. 

"Sure. Why not." Percy shrugged, "I could meet up with a bunch of pregnant mermen I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aphrodite girls are all ig models I think are really awesome and I like a lot. In order:  
> @nyane  
> @thetragicdoll  
> @sasha786x  
> @phenixsoul  
> @jessicaoutofthecloset  
> @melvnin


	23. 29 Weeks

Jason was at work, so Percy was out shopping alone. His chest kept leaking, just a couple drops, but it was awful to walk around wearing a shirt with only wet nipples. Will suggested adding an extra layer, something to help support his sore chest. So Percy was looking at sports bras.

He felt horrible. He hated it so much. He felt out of place, he didn't belong here. He walked as fast as he could without raising suspicion to the dressing room, grabbing a sweatshirt he though might fit on the way. He called Annabeth. 

"Hey." She said. Percy bit his lip. 

"I need help." He sighed, he needed to stay quiet.

"What's up?" 

"Will told me I should try wearing sports bras, because of baby stuff. I feel so uncomfortable by myself. Could you please come down and help?" He asked. 

"Yeah of course. Why would being pregnant make you need a sports bra?" She asked. 

"My chest, is, uhm, leaking. And it's-it's staining my shirts. And it's sore, all the time. Will said a sports bra might help to kinda, well, keep it all, together, I guess. And then it's an extra layer for, the-the-you know." Percy hated this. He hated being here. He felt like crying.

"That makes sense. I'll head out now." Annabeth said. Percy told her where he was and she met him there. He left the dressing room to look at watches. He didn't know anything about watches, but it felt manly.

Annabeth came quickly, her hair was tied back, a crossbody bag rested on her hip, "Watches?" 

"I panicked." Percy stared at the floor. Annabeth sighed. 

"Come on, let's find you something nice to wear." She took his hand and the pair walked back over to the underwear section. She pulled things off of shelves and took hangers off the racks, "Do you know your chest measurements?"

"Medium?" Percy said quietly. Annabeth sighed and continued to grab things. She had an armload of options when a saleswoman walked up with a plastered on grin.

"Would you like a basket, Miss?" She held out a shopping basket. 

"Actually could we get a dressing room? My boyfriend was helping me pick things out." Annabeth smiled. The girl smirked. 

"Yeah, of course. Can I get a name for the room?" She asked as she lead them to the fitting rooms.

"Annie." Annabeth smiled. The employee wrote her name on a little whiteboard hanging on the door and Annabeth pushed him inside. She dropped her haul on the bench beside them and sat down, "Okay, let's try stuff on."

"With you here? With me?" Percy asked. He glanced down at his belly.

"Yeah. Less suspicious than a boy with a pile of bras." She shrugged, "I got you some options. Some are padded, some have none or removable padding, a few different kinds of straps. And I grabbed a couple nursing bras, just for fun."

"I'm not nursing." Percy insisted. He refused.

"Percy, if you're starting to leak a little, that means you might have to." Annabeth told him. 

"I don't care. I won't. I can't." He could barely handle the thought. He wasn't sure he could take it if he had to actually do it.

"Okay. Let's get your shirt off so we can figure out what works best." Annabeth stood up. Percy stared at his belly, "Percy, you've only ever had sex with two people. And they are me, and your baby daddy. You can take your shirt off in front of me."

"But it's weird now. It's fine with Jason, because he saw it all slow and stuff. But now I'm big, and stretched out, and stuff." Percy fondled with the hem of his hoodie. 

"I know. You're seven months pregnant." Annabeth said, "I promise it's not a big deal."

Percy took a deep breath and tugged his shirt over his head. His stomach was decorated with angry red stretch marks. A line of red ran down the center of his belly.

"You stopped working out?" Annabeth tilted her head and squished his bicep. 

"Yeah. If I do anything more than a brisk walk I get nauseous and it's uncomfortable." Percy scratched the back of his head. 

"You look good." She smiled, "Squishier works well for you."

~*~

They bought a small selection of bras, and wandered back to camp. They bumped into Will on the way back to their cabins. 

"Can you meet me in the arena in about an hour?" Will asked. Percy agreed and quickly hid himself away in his cabin. Jason would by at work a while longer, so Percy was alone. He wasn't sure how long an hour would be, so he just sat on his bed or paced around, fiddled with things, for an hour. 

He quickly changed his clothes and wandered over to the arena. Will had gathered Percy's friends, all together in a circle. Piper, Leo, Nico, even Annabeth. Percy took his seat between Will and Annabeth. 

"Is it okay to explain what's up with you?" Will asked. Percy nodded, "Percy's been feeling upset lately. He's not thrilled about all the changes happening to his body. I'm pretty sure it's dysphoria, but Percy is free to correct me if I'm wrong. I know some of us have had issues with things like this, and some of us haven't. But we're here to support him. Percy, do you want to go first?"

"Hey. I'm not totally sure what to say. I guess the biggest problem is that before the baby, I was getting really excited to play with cute, girly stuff. I never really had before, but I was having a lot of fun. And now I'm just uncomfortable all the time and I feel like I can't because I was really enjoying being more feminine." Percy shifted in his seat, "Who next?"

Leo stood up and raised his hand, "I never had issues with like gender stuff or anything. I always kinda fit in my weird little box. But I grew up with a lot of body issues. I'm 5'6" and really skinny, and I never felt manly enough. I guess I always felt like I looks more girly and feminine than I really was, and it made me really angry and resentful. But now, I just chill with Festus and Calypso and make robots and we be mostly good."

"How tall is Calypso?" Piper asked him, "I thought you had a good height difference."

"She's five foot nothing and I love her to death." Leo smirked. 

"I can go next." Nico leaned forward in his chair, "I told Will about this, but I desperately want to be more feminine. I want skirts, and tights, and crop tops, and platform shoes. And I want to learn how to do makeup. I think it would be so much fun."

Annabeth raised her hand, "I cried when I started getting boobs because I didn't want to look like a girl. I had a breakdown and cut all my hair off."

"When I was 13, I spent my school year as a boy. I cut my hair short, I bought a binder, the whole thing. It was fun, I had a really good time. Sometimes I really want to go back and be a boy for a little while. I don't think it's discomfort I feel, just sort of longing I suppose." Piper nodded, "Don't tell Jason."

"Percy, Zeus gave birth to my mom through his own skull. Artemis was her own mother's midwife minutes after she was born. Mr. D came out of Zeus's leg. Aphrodite herself was birthed from a man. You're not the weirdest thing that's ever happened." Annabeth put a hand on his knee, "Bianca will just be mixed in with all the other stories people will tell about you."

Percy smiled at her, "Didn't someone cut off Uranus's dick and dissolve it in the ocean to make Aphrodite?"

"That's beside the point. None of us have any plans to cut your dick off. Jason would throw a fit." She told him. 

"We all know Jason's does the real work." Nico muttered under his breath. Leo snickered.

"We could be verse. You don't know." Percy suggested. The group laughed. 

"I've never seen him complain that he's tired and get picked up and carried around." Annabeth teased. 

"I'm pregnant with his baby." Percy gasped in feigned offense. 

"You weren't a year ago." She smiled. Percy laughed, he winced, "What's up?" 

"It's fine. It goes away pretty quick." He shrugged her off, and within a few seconds, the pain had passed, "It just hurts to sneeze, or cough, or stand up too fast, or laugh too suddenly, but it's fine."

Jason strolled into the arena, still in his work clothes. He had unzipped his coveralls and tied the arms around his waist, leaving him with just a white tank top. Percy smiled and held out his arms. Standing was getting harder and harder, so he opted to just sit. Jason kissed his cheek and sat in the dirt by his chair.

"What are we talking about?" Jason asked. 

"Gender and body problems. Anything to contribute?" Piper raised an eyebrow. She stared daggers into Jason's chest. 

"Oh, uh. Not really. Not a lot of issues with my body I guess. Wish I didn't have a scar on my face, but I will keep our baby far from any stapler she may encounter." Jason said confidently.

"Of course you'd be the one to be cool, calm, and confident." Piper spit the words out at him. Jason stood up and dusted himself off. 

"I'll meet you back at the cabin," Jason told his fiancee, "Piper, come talk to me."

~*~

Jason was tired. He was sore, and sweaty, and a little greasy. But this stupid feud was enough. He had a baby on the way, he needed to be a good, strong Dad for her.

"What is your problem?" He threw his hands up, "We dated for a few months two years ago. Why are you still stuck on this?" 

"Because it was not months for me, it was years. And you threw that away for some stupid boy." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry things ended like shit. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I could've handled it better. But I still didn't know what was going on. I didn't know if I was gay or confused or just horny, and I wanted to know before I did something drastic." Jason explained.

"Cheating on me wasn't drastic enough?" Piper was beginning to yell. Jason prayed Percy was out of earshot, maybe binging Buzzfeed Unsolved in his cabin. 

"I never cheated on you." Jason took a step forward, he felt his face heating up.

"So I didn't walk in on you shoving your tongue down his throat?" Piper's hands were balled into fists. 

"That was one time!" Jason yelled, "One time, and I was planning on telling you that night. I had a whole fucking speech and everything."

"Like hell you did."

"Even if I didn't, get over it. I love Percy, and you need to let go of your grudge so my kid doesn't grow up feeling guilty because Daddy cheated on his wife twice!" Jason was red in the face.

"Like father like son." Piper sneered. 

"Get over yourself." Jason pushed her gently out of the way and walked back to his cabin to calm down before he saw Percy.


	24. 30 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but that's a-ok. We're getting close to the end guys, let me know if you want a short baby sequel. Probably just a one-shot or a couple chapters. Not a big endeavor like this is.

"Percy Jackson is a style icon." He heard someone shout.

"And I love you random citizen." He shouted in their general direction. He was wearing a pair of Jason's boots, a pink vaporwave sweatshirt featuring the statue of David with the eyes blacked out, and a pair of gym shorts. He tried to wear his own shoes out to lunch, but they were all so snug on his feet, and he refused to go barefoot. He blamed it on the baby making his feet swell. His hair was messy and long, he needed it cut but he was nervous about going in and getting it done. He felt like a disheveled mess.

He sat at his table alone. At least until Nico slid over across from him, "Jason and Piper are back at it again. So he told me to come keep you company."

"Remind me to thank him." Percy stabbed at his food with his fork. He hated eating healthy all the time. 

"You seem tired?" Nico said. 

"I'm exhausted. I don't sleep anymore. I'm always uncomfortable and she's either kicking or I have to pee." Percy groaned. Bianca kicked him, and made him sigh louder.

"That's rough, buddy." Nico nodded in support.

"Hello, hello, hello." Percy looked over to see Apollo standing in all his glory, with his beaming smile, his curly blond hair, his gleaming skin, "Where's the baby daddy I'm hearing so much about?" 

Everyone glanced over at Percy. Apollo followed their gaze and sat next to Nico, "How's my boy doing, Nico? Still a good kid?" 

"Still great." Nico shrugged.

"Percy, I thought it over and I've decided, out of the goodness of my sunshine heart, to help you out." He grinned.

"Thanks?" Percy raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you have the baby bag ready?" Apollo asked.

"Not yet. We're planning on getting it together sometime this week." Percy told him. 

"Good. Early labor is always a possibility, especially as a demigod." Apollo leaned forward on the table. Percy felt sick, "Godly babies usually develop a lot faster. Or you end up with a giant baby. One of the two is pretty normal."

"I hate that so much." Percy shook his head. His hair fell in his eyes, he pushed it back out of his face. Nico stood up and helped tie his hair back for him. 

~*~

He sat on the beach with a few friends. Jason, Annabeth, Will, Nico, and Apollo. He sat on the ground and rubbed his belly. Jason had an arm around his shoulders.

"Can I talk to you all about something?" Jason bit his lip. The group all nodded, "The closer we get to having a baby the more worried I am that we messed up."

"But you were so excited to be a dad." Annabeth said. 

"Yeah. But I'm also 18. I'm still a kid. We had barely dated for a year when Percy told me, we hadn't ever talked about kids or anything. We're living in a summer camp for godsake. I'm at work and everyone looks so sorry for me because they know I'm gonna be a teenage dad." Jason said calmly. Percy rolled his eyes. 

"Babe, you're gonna be fine." Percy said, "You were raised by gaddam wolves like a fairytale. You lead an army when you were 14 or something. You're a big dumb idiot who does everything right all the time. You saved my stupid face from destroying the world. You have a horse made of clouds, which is nothing, you have a horse of nothing. You can fly. You're a fucking superhero. And I would love to say this as I jump to my feet and storm around in a passionate motivational speech but I can't get up by myself anymore, so you're going to have to just pretend."

"You did so much more though." Jason sighed.

"My superpowers include, I could kick Michael Phelps' ass specifically, I speak horse, I don't know which way is left, and I'm Percy, I'm 19, and I never fucking learned how to read." Percy told him.

"This kid is gonna be so fucked." He held his face in his hands and laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, she won't have an absent father. Percy, you had a teen mom. Jason, your mom had a lot happening. You both turned out pretty normal." Apollo said. Percy shrugged. 

"We'll do fine." Percy looked up and kissed Jason's cheek, "Nico, I got you a very late birthday present. Pretend it's still January, or at least February. It's in the cabin, I'll get it when we head back inside."

~*~

As Percy stepped inside for the gift, he saw a small box on his dresser. A printed note sat next to it.

_Smash when the baby is coming_

He opened the box to find a pearl, similar to the ones Percy was given when he was 12. This one was black. He closed the box and tossed it gently in the half packed baby bag. He handed Nico his gift.

"It was supposed to be here for your birthday, but between coordinating with Will, and shipping it from Germany, it took longer than expected." Percy sat on his bed, his back hurt and his feet were sore. 

Nico tore the paper off, and his eyes went wide, "A 17 inch Gooliope Jellington. And she's still in the box." 

The doll had shimmery pink skin, and curly yellow hair streaked with magenta. Her painted blue eyes were framed by globular lashes. Her legs were sculpted to look like oozing slime. She wore a black, white, and red dress with a gold piece around her neck and shoulders. Like the little frilly part of a ring master's shirt. She had a calliope piano tiara and little red carousel shoes with skeleton horses.

"I'm so pissed I can't display her. She'd be gorgeous." Nico said.

"Why don't you? Display all your dolls. We could build you a cabinet or something." Percy smiled. He wanted to see all his dolls. It seemed like such a neat collection. 

"I can't do that. I'm not a kid." Nico shrugged and held the box close to his chest. 

"So? I wanna see your dolls." Percy attempted to stretch out his sore back. 

"It's nothing really. And if I wanted to display them, I'd need the label them all, and actually unbox them, and pose them, and it would be a whole thing." Nico's eyes lit up with possibility.

"Let's talk to Leo. He could build you something cute." Percy said, "And I'm not allowed to do anything. I'd be happy to help."

"That's so scary though." Nico squirmed.

"You and I both know you have a passion for stuff. You just like having it." Percy said, "And whether it's dolls, or cards, or pins, or whatever. And I knew you before you had debilitating anxiety, probably some, but not like now. You loved to talk. You loved showing everyone what you had. You loved to just sit and rant about how cool everything was."

"I guess." He scratched the back of his head.

"Come show me your dolls. Tell me all about them." Percy held his arms out. Nico smiled and helped pull Percy back up to his feet. Once in the Hades cabin, Nico pulled a tub out from under his bed. Inside were placed tons of boxes. Dozens of dolls were stuck inside there.

"So this is the original lineup. Frankie, Clawdeena, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, and Ghoulia." Nico pulled the six dolls out of the box. He told Percy all about what sort of monsters the girls were. He even had a couple boy dolls thrown in the mix. It had been years since Percy saw this kind of passion in his eyes. A passion for stuff that rivaled all others. Percy missed seeing this feeling on Nico's face. It suited him nicely. 

~*~

"Okay, we need a birth plan." Will sat with his dad and the couple, "I called the University, they know it's a discreet case and they'll try to have room for us. Do you have a bag packed?"

"Partially." Jason shrugged.

"Good. Percy, who do you want with you?" Will asked. 

"Jason, you, Apollo because he has to be. Maybe Thalia if you think it'll help." He said. 

"My sister knows what she's doing. She wants Thalia there for you." Apollo stated at his lap. 

"Then Thalia." Percy said. 

"Do you want to have the baby placed on your chest while we finish surgery?" Will asked. Percy nodded. He needed this baby. He needed to hold her and kiss her and love her

"All the actual surgery stuff, honestly, just fuck me up fam. Don't let me see it, don't let me feel it, give me all the drugs. Just give me my baby." Percy was easy. He just wanted his baby. 

"I want to see her." Jason interjected. 

"We can hold her up for you to see. You can hold her once we get her cleaned up. Percy holding her can help with bonding and help keep her calm and happy." Will explained.

"That works." Jason squeazed his hand softly. 

"Chances are, after surgery, Percy will just want to sleep for a while. So you'll get time with her." Will assured him. Jason nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't be more there." Jason told Percy, "I want to help and be involved as much as I can." 

"I know. You're doing everything you can." Percy kissed his hand softly, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Jason smiled.


	25. 31 Weeks

Jason was at work today. He was finally getting money coming in, and they were saving up to rent an apartment. Today he was on the clock with Marie, a sweet Italian woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and a soft voice.

"How are you and baby momma?" She asked. He was up working on the engine while she sat underneath the jacked up car.

"We're doing pretty good. We've got a c-section scheduled, we're looking for an apartment, the baby is very active." Jason smiled.

"I remember being pregnant with my son. Never slept. I was exhausted. And I was a single mother, so you can imagine the stress." She said loudly. She had a thick Brooklyn accent. It was strangely comforting to Jason. 

"I had a single mom. She managed to hook up with the same guy twice without ever having a steady relationship." Jason said. Marie was a sweet woman.

"We're you accident one or two?" She called from under the car. 

"Two. My sister is six years older than me." Jason said. They stopped talking for a while and just fiddled with the car. 

"How's Momma doing? Getting a handle on things?" Marie asked.

"His contractions are getting-" 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Marie slid out from under the car. 

"He?" She raised an eyebrow. Jason must've made a face, because she raised her hands in surrender, "Alright, I won't pry. You snowflakes just keep living your life. Not my business."

She slid under the car. 

"His contractions," He slowly continued, "Are getting worse. Our doctor says it's still just phantom contractions, but he's still uncomfortable. He can't ever sleep and I just feel so useless."

"After the baby comes is your chance to be useful. And pregnant person is always right." Marie told him. Jason smiled to himself.

They went out to lunch together. Marie refused to let him pay, "You're 18 with a baby on the way. I got this. What's his name?" 

She asked as they sat down. 

"Percy."Jason replied, "Do you want to see a picture?"

"Would love to." She leaned forward. Jason showed her a selfie he took with Percy. He grinned wide, his pretty green eyes glittered the same color as the sea, "That's before the baby. We're out at Montauk Beach."

"Striking eyes." She half smiled at the photo. Jason showed her another picture. Percy was laying on his bed wearing gym shorts and that stupid statue of David sweatshirt he wore so often. His hair was half pulled pack out of his face. The hair by his neck was still too short to tie back, but it was a good look. Jason was a little in love with his long hair, but Percy hated it. He gave a half hearted smirk to the camera, he flipped Jason off as he took the picture.

"This is from a few days ago." He smiled. Marie giggled.

"He's a handsome boy. You'll have a beautiful baby." She promised. She squinted at the picture, "What's hanging on the wall?"

"A bull horn. He and his mom got attacked by a bull when he was 12. He got to keep the horn after it died." Jason hoped that was vauge enough not to raise an eyebrow. 

"What about that?" Marie pointed to the shield. You could only see part of it in the corner of the picture.

"His brother is a metalworker and made that for him. It's decorated with a bunch of Greek heroes." Jason had a picture, but he didn't show her. That was pushing his luck a little. Greek heroes didn't typically wear reebok high tops or friendship bracelets. 

"He has a brother?" She asked. 

"And a little sister, she just turned two." Jason smiled as he ate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two familiar faces, and it didn't take long for them to notice him. 

"Hey, Jason." Percy waved at him. He was in a different sweatshirt today, the pink one must've been dirty. Annabeth stood next to him. 

"What are you doing out here?" Jason asked. He moved over a little to let him sit. Marie did the same for Annabeth, they quietly introduced themselves.

"Annabeth said I can't wear the same sweatshirt everyday so she made me go shopping with her." Percy told him, "Lunch break?" 

"Yeah. This is my coworker Marie." Jason gestured to her. 

"Heard a lot about you. When's the baby due?" She asked. Percy's eyes went wide. Jason squeezed his hand under the table. 

"June 26th." Percy told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Build a big nest on your bed. Get all the pillows and blankets you can find and make yourself a little pile of heaven. Makes sleeping much easier." She suggested.

"I've got a pretty good setup tight now, but Jason makes me move it every night so he can sleep with me." Percy glanced up at Jason. 

"I can't sleep without you." Jason blushed. Percy smiled.

"We should go look at more clothes." Annabeth told him. 

"Okay." Percy kissed his Jason's cheek quickly and hurried off behind her. 

~*~

All the things that hid his belly were so girly. Floral prints, peasant tops, and ruffled shirts made him feel uncomfortable. Annabeth had settled on layering up shirts to make him look chubby instead of pregnant. He had gained almost 30 pounds so far.

Annabeth put him in a t-shirt with pastel anime eyes across his chest, a solid colored deep purple flannel shirt, and a checkered jacket. It was all just a little too big, but it worked together. He was still stuck in basketball shorts or sweatpants, but they could make it cute.

"Annabeth, look." He pointed to a pink statue of David shirt that matched his sweatshirt, "I could wear it all the time."

"Why do you love that sweatshirt so much?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a comfy sweatshirt." He shrugged. Annabeth scoffed and made him try on more clothes. Some were more grungy, some were more vaporwave. He picked up a studded belt and chuckled, "13 year old me would've loved this. Mom would never let me get anything with spikes because she said I'd hurt myself."

"You probably would have." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 

"Fair. But I still wanted to be cool." Percy set the belt down, "I was stuck wearing friendship bracelets I made myself because I never made friends outside of camp."

"I got a couple in the mail I think." She smiled, "You were a weird kid."

"We were all weird kids. Remember when we all walked into Medusa's lair because we're all dyslexic and couldn't read the sign?" Percy smirked. 

"And she told you she loved you because you look like your dad?" Annabeth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Remember when we killed a donut chain?" 

"Remember when we went to a middle school dance together?" Percy liked remembering things. It was nice. He forgot a lot of things. Sometimes he could remember stuff he'd done, but not the order he did it in. Did they break into Alcatraz before or after they met Pan, and when did they meet Geryon? 

"One of these things is not like the others." Annabeth sang quietly to herself, "What are you going to do about school?"

"What do you mean?" Percy tilted his head. He was done with school. It really fell to the wayside after everything that happened. And there was no way he could get accepted into college at this point. 

"Well, are you going to homeschooled her? Or public school? Or have Chiron teach her? What are you thinking?" She clarified.

"No idea. I haven't even really thought about it. School was the second or third worst thing that's ever happened to me." Percy said. 

"That low, huh?" Annabeth searched through more racks of clothes.

"Yeah well, between having your memory erased by a vengeful god, having an abusive stepfather, and being the only thing standing in the way of the apocalypse twice before you're even 18 shifts things around a little." Percy shrugged.

"Alright, fair enough. But don't you want to give her the best experience possible?" Annabeth looked over at him. 

"Of course I do. I just don't know how to do that. Best I ever did in school was with Chiron and I honestly hated him a little." Percy explained. 

"What about him made you do good?" 

"I wanted to impress him. He made me feel normal. He wanted me to be the best student in his class. And I didn't want to disappoint him." He bit his lip. He remembered Chiron pushing him so hard it was exhausting.

"So be Chrion. Push her to be her best. Make her feel like she can." Annabeth nudged him with her elbow. Percy smiled, "Give her what you couldn't have." 

"Hell yeah, she'll have two dads. I had zero. We will both be teenagers still, and have a shitty apartment, and won't be able to afford anything. But that's fine." Percy said with a small shrug. 

"She won't have an abusive stepfather. She won't be sent off to boarding school to make sure she's protected. You'll be able to understand her better than your mom could." Annabeth pointed out.

"I guess. I can just imagine all the screw ups I'll make." Percy shook his head. 

"So what. All parents screw stuff up."

Percy laughed with her and talked about going to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this sweatshirt on my head to exist so badly. I crave this stupid sweatshirt. And it doesn't exist. I have such a clear image on my head and it just doesn't exist. It's so upsetting. I am so close to designing it myself.


	26. 32 Weeks

Percy sat on a rock on the beach. He wanted to be in the ocean, but between hating his baby bump and not knowing if his abilities underwater would also extend to the baby, he thought it best to just sit and watch the waves roll in and wash over his feet.

He saw something splashing out in the water. He tilted his head and watched it swim closer to him. He tensed up, curling and uncurling his toes in the sand. He might be a child of the ocean, but that doesn't mean everything that came from the water was a friend.

He relaxed a little when he saw Triton swimming up to shore. He curled up around his belly, hiding it from his brother. 

"Hello." He said, "I would've called, but I wasn't sure how."

"Hey." Percy smiled at him. Their relationship so far had been strained and awkward, he wasn't sure how to press on yet.

"How are you?" Triton asked. He sat with Percy, close enough to let the tide wash over his tails.

"Doing alright I guess. You?" Percy watched him out of the corner of his eye. Triton bit his lips, and made Percy wince internally. His shark teeth made the nervous action look painful. 

"I've been better. There's rumors you're pregnant." Triton said softly. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." He was taken aback. He knew Triton to be an arrogant, jealous dick, not one to willingly engage in small talk with his bastard brother. 

"When will the baby be here?" Triton sounded so small.

"June 26th." Percy told him. Triton nodded. 

"Soon." He muttered to himself. 

"What's got you down?" Percy watched him twitch, trying not to curl up. 

"I made a mistake." Triton said quietly. Percy put a hand on his back, little shells were embedded in his shoulders. Percy slipped his hand a little lower, feeling a little uncomfortable with that particular body mod. 

"Tall to me. I'm a world away, and hardly ever with Dad. Spill, bro." Percy said, "I can even braid your hair while we gossip if you want."

Triton cracked a smile, "Thank you, but I'll pass on the braid."

"Suit yourself." Percy shrugged.

"A while ago, I sort of got pregnant with this pretty Nereid I didn't know. I had a lovely daughter named Pallas that I adore." Triton sighed, "But I guess I'm still just a dumb kid and and I managed to let it happen again."

"You're having a baby?" Percy asked. Triton nodded. 

"Another baby without a mom." He whispered quietly, "Will your's have a mom?" 

"No, but she'll have two dads. Jason's at work right now." Percy nodded.

"I forgot, you were. Uh-" 

"I'm bi." Percy told him. 

"Yes. That." Triton nodded. 

"Hey, maybe my girl with have a mermaid for a cousin." Percy chuckled, "I would've killed for a mermaid cousin as a kid."

"Mow you have a mermaid brother." Triton smiled. 

"I know! And not only do I have a dad, he's a god too. That's cool as hell." Percy exclaimed. 

"You don't like dad?" Triton gasped. 

"What?" 

"Hell isn't very cool at all." He shook his head. 

"Oh. That's true. I never thought about it. I think I mean cool as in neat and exciting. And hell not literally, like just the swearing kind of hell." Percy explained. Triton laughed. 

"Humans are weird." Triton shook his head. 

"Dude, can you breathe? Like don't mermaids breath water?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, my gills are wet enough." Triton gestured to his tail, two slits ran under his hips, camouflaging in seamlessly.

"Wait. Holy shit. You breathe with your tail?" Percy whispered. Triton nodded. 

"My swim bladder is in my chest." Triton said. 

"Holy fuck. That's so insane." He said, "How do you give birth?" 

"It just comes out of the pouch. I'll go into labor, and it'll open up and out comes baby." Triton shrugged, "How do you have a baby?" 

"I have to go get surgery." Percy was extremely jealous. He was dreading surgery, "Does it hurt?" 

"Some, yeah. Hurts more to open the pouch up than to actually have the baby." Triton shrugged. 

"Mermaids be on some shit." Percy laughed. 

"I can lend you a book on merfolk anatomy if you'd like. I have copies in Greek if you'd like." He offered.

"I'm not a big reader." Percy said with a shrug. 

"I know. I have an English copy, and I could find some Latin books, your partner could read to you." Triton smiled. Percy thought on it. Jason seemed to enjoy reading, which Percy had never thought about. 

"Send me a copy for him to read to me." Percy said with a smile.

~*~

Nico was finally biting the bullet. He had Leo install some shelves into his walls and Percy was helping him unpackage all his dolls. Nico was carefully posing each doll individually, carefully giving each their little pet and notebook, and throwing their hair brushes back in the bucket. Each doll came with a plastic stand to display them. He was so careful with each doll. Percy helped him reach the higher shelves, aligning them just how Nico asked. Percy craved an energy drink to keep him still, but sadly, that craving would have to wait another couple months.

"I talked to my brother today." Percy said.

"Tyson? What's he up to?" Nico adjusted Ghoulia Yelps' hand.

"Triton actually. He's having a baby too." Percy clipped the rubber band holding Spectra Vondergeist's hair attatched to the cardboard backing.

"Mermen get pregnant?" Nico turned to look at Percy. 

"Apparently." Percy shrugged. 

"Does that mean you've always been able to get pregnant? That it had nothing to do with Pan?" Nico asked. Percy stopped working. 

"Does it?" 

"I don't know. Being an unborn baby is a pretty fishy time. You've got gills, and a tail, and webbed feet, and you're just floating in a pool of salt water. Wouldn't surprise me at all if Poseidon had some influence." Nico said with a shrug.

"You think it could just be a Poseidon thing?" Percy bit his lips. 

"Poseidon is a fertility god. Life came from the ocean. He started it all. Pan, and Persephone, and Demeter all exist to sustain what he began." Nico said, "Life starts with the sea."

Percy didn't respond. Just thought too fast to keep up. He would catch a glimpse or two into his train of thought, and that was about all. He thought so hard about that idea, that his mind went blank. The idea would probably come back to him in a few days, a little easier to handle after rattling around. 

As he sat and pondered nothing, he felt a now familiar tightening in his stomach. He set down the doll and his scissors and just breathed. He lay back on Nico's bed to ride out his contraction. 

"You good?" He asked. 

"Yeah, it's happening more and more as we get closer." Percy said, "It'll go away it a bit."

Nico nodded and continued to put dolls up. Percy let his mind wander. What was a swim bladder? What did it do? Did all fish have one? Why did merfolk breathe with their tails? Why couldn't they have their swim bladder in their tail? He thought shark teeth would be annoying to have. Was that a body mod like the seashells and tattoos? Or was that just a merfolk thing? 

Another wave of discomfort washed over Percy. He blocked it out as best he could, he thought back to holding up the sky and drinking fire, he could handle anything the world threw at him.

Soon, the pain passed and Percy sat back up again and continued working. He handed Nico the doll. She had purple hair and clear feet. 

"Did you ever find out that son of Poseidon's name?" Percy asked.

"Aegidios." Nico set Spectra down on the shelf and stared at her, "His child was never named."

The word fell heavy on the air, dispelling into a thick cloud of cool darkness. Percy stayed silent. He never knew the guy existed, and yet, he felt so close to him. An intimacy that not many men share. 

"How were gay men treated in Greece?" Percy asked Nico. 

"Fine. No one cared who you slept with, just who topped. Gay men who bottomed were thought to be fragile and feminine, weak." Nico said, "But Zeus has a little twink side piece, and Apollo was the little twink side piece, and Achilles had a boyfriend."

"So, you think Aegidios was doing alright?" Percy asked.

"I think he was doing just fine." Nico smiled.

"Am I going to kill my baby?" He bit his lip until he tasted blood. 

"I don't think so." Nico shook his head, "Are you feeling depressed?"

"Yeah, but I feel depressed a lot." Percy shrugged. He spent most of his childhood depressed and angry and hating himself. Depressed wasn't a new feeling. 

"Talk to Will about postpartum depression. Won't make you kill your baby, but might make things hard. And no demigod needs more stuff that's hard." Nico told him. 

"I'll talk to him." Percy smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?" 

"For watching out for me I guess. I appreciate it." Percy picked up the next box, "Tyson would like her."

"Avea Trotter?" Nico raised an eyebrow. 

"Pony. And harpy like Ella. His two favorite things." Percy grinned. Nico laughed.

"I just realized how huge your belly is and it's absolutely insane." Nico whispered. 

"The internet says my baby is cantaloupe sized and my pseudo uterus thing is watermelon sized." Percy pointed out.

"That sounds painful." Nico whispered. 

"You have no idea." He shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of updated twice a week, I'm going to switch to just Fridays. I've been shifting my schedule around and trying to find something that works with my other wip fic.


	27. 33 Weeks

"Jason." Percy called out. He was too tired and too top heavy to get out of bed right now.

"Yes dear?" He popped his head out of the bathroom. His hair was wet from the shower. 

"I need to eat weird stuff. I need it so bad." Percy wined.

"What kind of weird stuff?" Jason leaned up against the doorframe. Percy squirmed to sit up against the wall. 

"I want sushi so bad. I would strangle a man without hesitation if it meant I could eat sushi." Percy said. It was an all consuming need for sushi.

"You hate sushi." Jason told him. 

"I know. But I need it." Percy groaned. 

"Is that all?" He walked over and sat on the bed with him. 

"And eggs and bacon with salsa and chocolate syrup. And just a lot of chips and queso con salsa." Percy told him. He felt disgusting, but he needed is more than he needed air.

"Chocolate syrup?" Jason asked. 

"Yes. It's so important." Percy said.

"Let me go get dressed and I'll see what I can do." Jason kissed his cheek and stood up. 

"Can I come with?" Percy whined. He was so bored sitting around all day. 

"No. Will said you need to cut your activity. He said you're still high risk and he doesn't want you to go into preterm labor." Jason told him. 

"Can I come with and visit Mom while you shop?" Percy asked.

"Fine. But I'm telling her you're not allowed to get up and around." Jason said. Percy groaned loudly. Jason helped pull him up so they could get dressed. Percy changed his sweatshirt alright, but putting pants on was a struggle. He couldn't really bend over anymore, so he resorted to sitting back down to pull his pants on. Then he had to pull himself back up and get socks and shoes. He couldn't really tie his shoelaces, so he resorted to slip on shoes. 

"Jason, I can't put my shoes on." Percy was feeling very whiney. He was tired and heavy and emotionally drained. He earned the right to be whiney.

Jason was a sweat heart as always. He buttoned up his jeans and knelt down to help slip on Percy's shoes. He kissed his legs and stood back up.

~*~

Paul was at work, and Estelle was staying at her grandparents house, so Sally was home alone. Percy had called earlier and asked if he could come for a quick visit and she almost screamed out if excitement. 

Now Jason was ushering him inside the apartment and talking to Sally. 

"So, he's supposed to be restricting activity. He can get up and walk around, but he shouldn't stand or walk for very long, and he shouldn't use stairs if he can help it, and no lifting anything heavier than 20 pounds." Jason told her, "Percy wants sushi, so I'm gonna try and find something he can have. Do you want anything or should I just get a grab bag?"

"Grab bag works great." Sally smiled. 

"Awesome. Also, Percy can't really get up on his own, so you might need to help him." Jason told her, "Percy, if something happens, call me and then Will."

"Nothing is going to happen. I haven't had contractions in days. We're just playing it safe with the bedrest." Percy reminded him.

"I know. I'll be back soon." Jason smiled and kissed his cheek goodbye. Sally beamed at her son. 

"Look at you." She held out her arms to hug him. Percy had to give her a side hug to avoid toppling over his huge belly, "Is it seven months now?" 

"Eight." Percy grinned, "We've got seven weeks left." 

"Jason is worried sick about you." Sally brought him over to the couch and invited him to sit, "He cares a lot."

"He's more anxious about it than I am. If he ever catches me getting out of bed he panics and has to make sure I'm not in labor before I can go to the bathroom." Percy rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

"That's how dads are. It means he's excited." She snickered. 

"He's overjoyed. He keeps shopping online for baby clothes." Percy said. 

"He's going to be a great dad." Sally pat his knee, "Are you finally getting pregnancy cravings?"

"Oh my god." Percy sighed, "I've had cravings but it's all been stuff I eat normally. But now it's like, cravings for real."

"Beyond just sushi?" Sally asked.

"I would commit a felon for real this time to get eggs and bacon with chocolate syrup." Percy pleaded with his eyes. He needed that very specific dish like he needed air. 

"If you're still hungry after we eat, I'll make you some." Sally winked.

"You're the best mom I could ever have." Percy whispered. That was the closest he had come to his sinful concoction of breakfast foods, "And to be fair, I have been wanted as a nationwide felon on several occasions and it all worked out pretty well for me."

"You're the reason I went gray at 30." She said. 

"I know. And I am sorry." He told her. Bianca kicked him in the ribs. He winced involuntary, "And you should be sorry too. I know it's getting cramped, but that hurts a lot."

Sally giggled. Percy let the wave of kicking pass before he continued with the conversation. 

"How are you doing?" Sally tilted her head. 

"I'm tired. Stressed. I'm always anxious. I'm terrified about what our next steps are going to be." Percy said quietly. He held a hand on his belly.

"Your next step can be to move back in if you need to, or stay at camp while Jason works. Chiron has talked about paying you for work at camp." She told him, "If you're both working, you could easily afford a decent apartment." 

"What kind of work could I do at camp?" He asked, "I'm not allowed to do anything for at least the next three months, and then I'll have a baby to take care of, and a wedding to plan, we can't afford a wedding."

"You could just go and ask for a marriage license. And then you'd be married and you can have a wedding later." Sally told him. Percy had never considered the possibility. He could do whatever he wanted. He could just take everyone to Chuck e Cheese and that's his wedding. He would have to think on his new found freedom.

Their conversation was interrupted by Jason walking through the door with a plastic grocery bag. He kissed the top of Percy's head before he sat down.

"I got a few different kinds, but they should all be okay for you to eat. We've got just regular California rolls, this one has smoked salmon, tempura shrimp, and this one is vegan." Jason set the takeout containers on the coffee table and passed out shopsticks.

"I love you so much." Percy told him. Jason smiled. 

"Anything for you, dear." He kissed his shoulder and handed him the vegan tofu roll, "You should have some water. Have you had your vitamin stuff yet today?" 

"I drank it this morning." Percy told him.

"Okay, I'll go get you some water." Jason stood back up and walked to the kitchen. 

"We also have orange juice." Sally said. 

"Orange juice," Percy exclaimed, "Please."

"Orange juice it is." Jason smirked. Percy grinned. He love how readily he was willing to cater to Percy, it took so much stress off his shoulders. He tried his best to reciprocate, but Jason insisted on keeping him safe and pampered and stress free. 

He returned with three glasses of orange juice to pass out. They talked about work, and camp, and Percy told his mom about what shows he's been watching while on bedrest. 

"Oh, hi Percy." Paul opened the front door, he had just gotten home from work. 

"Hi, Paul. We got sushi." Percy waved. 

"Can you eat sushi?" Paul sat next to Sally on the sectional and put an arm around her shoulders. 

"Depends what kind it is." Percy told him through a mouthful of tempura. 

"But like, morally? You're like a sea prince, right?" Paul asked.

"I've never been called a sea prince before." Percy was a little shocked, "Jason, am I a prince?"

"I don't know. I think I'm a prince, but not a crown prince." Jason told him, "You definitely have some authority over fish and horses through."

"You cried when you saw a lobster tank at the grocery store once." Sally told him. 

"Well, they were probably very upset. And other fish call me lord, so maybe those lobster were too." Percy defended.

"They call you lord? Like they talk?" Paul whispered.

"Yeah. Did I not tell you that?" Percy tilted his head, "I can talk to fish and horses." 

"Horses?" 

"Dad made horses. I have a Pegasus named Blackjack who talks like a mobster." Percy nodded.

"You never cease to amaze me." Paul shook his head. Percy laughed. 

"Do you still want eggs Percy?" Sally asked a few minutes after they had finished their sushi. Percy blushed and nodded. 

"You're still hungry?" Jason asked.

"I have a whole extra person I have to feed." Percy defended. 

"Yeah, but you still have to be careful." Jason reminded him. 

"Percy has always had a big appetite. And he's not eating empty calories, it's good for him." Sally told Jason. He nodded.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Percy squeazed his hand. Jason smiled softly at him.


	28. 34 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten all the chapters but the epilouge written. So I'm totally good to go back to updating twice a week again if ya'll want. I'm really excited to share the rest of the story and I think you'll enjoy it a lot.

Jason had just washed off all the motor oil from work. It was late, and he had just put a pair of underwear on to snuggle with Percy. Percy was sitting up in bed, running his fingers gently through his hair. Jason curled up next to him, hand up on his belly. He was slowly drifting off the sleep, only halfway awake.

"Stop hitting Daddy, Blueberry." He whined, "Trying to sleep." 

"She wants to be rocked." Percy whispered to him. 

"How do I rock my baby? She's still in you." Jason muttered, trying to cuddle closer. 

"We can't unless you want me to get up." Percy told him. Jason whined and muzzled into his belly, "Help her go to sleep."

After a few gentle snores, Jason sang gently. A song Percy almost recognized, but it was just out of reach. A song about a hammer, and bells, and singing, and freedom. It was sweet and soft. Percy felt the baby settle. He watched her shift around in his belly and position herself just so. Jason drifted off before he could finish the song, and Percy felt himself getting drowsy after listening.

~*~

Jason was gone when Percy woke up. He was probably working a double shift again today, trying to get enough money for the baby on the way. They still needed a carseat, and formula, and diapers, and a stroller. Percy reached for his phone. 

"Will, am I allowed to go to the store?" He asked, still groggy from sleep.

"I don't know if I love the idea of you walking and standing so much. That's kind of your one rule. But if you really have to go, bring a friend to keep an eye on you." Will sighed.

"Bring a friend why? I'm still confused about the bedrest a little." Percy shrugged. 

"Two big reasons. First, I've been treated you like you're at risk, which you know about. And excessive activity this late can cause preterm labor. Technically, baby should be totally fine if you did go into labor, but it's better all around if we wait a few more weeks." Will explained.

"Can I go into labor?" Percy asked.

"I would assume so. You've had pretty brutal Braxton Hicks contractions so far and it's the same general mechanism. I'm not sure if you're water could break or if you'd have bloody show or not. But I'm pretty certain you could go into labor if we waited long enough." Will nodded.

"Cool. Good to know." Percy took a shaky breath. 

"Other thing I'm worried about is fainting. There's some weird stuff going on with your veins and blood and stuff. So fainting isn't a wild thing to happen. And if you do faint, I'd much rather you be supervised." Will told him. 

"I will go to the store with supervision." Percy promised. 

~*~

His supervision was Annabeth, who pushed the cart for him and did all the bending over and heavy lifting. They bought diapers, and a few new sets of clothes. Annabeth had a checklist up on her phone, making sure Percy had everything he would need. He felt very unprepared and a little overwhelmed. 

Did she need shoes? She couldn't walk anywhere if she tried. What about a stroller? What made a stroller good? What if he hurt the baby with a bad stroller? Or a car seat?

Annabeth rubbed his back when she saw him stop fidgeting. He loved her so much. 

"Talk to me." She told him. 

"I don't know. I'm scared I'm gonna fuck something up and hurt the baby. I feel like I'm going to pick the wrong thing and it'll be my fault. I just want my baby to be safe and happy and healthy." Percy muttered. The baby did bicycle kicks in the top part of his belly. He sighed. 

"Okay, let's get the rest of what we need right now. And then we can go back home and figure out the rest of it." Annabeth told him. She pulled him away and they moved on the more pressing matters. They got a few weird looks from people who glanced at their cart. Percy wanted to hide. 

Percy wanted to do self checkout, but Annabeth told him they had too much stuff and they had better just go to a cashier. Percy nodded, she was right.

"Oh are you two expecting?" She asked as she rang up the baby supplies. 

"No, I'm helping my cousin shop. He's adopting a little girl in a few weeks." Annabeth gestured to Percy. The cashier nodded. 

"How sweet. You look awfully young to have a baby." She made eye contact with Percy. 

"I get that a lot." Percy glanced at Annabeth. She gave him an encouraging half smile.

"You have a young face. Means you'll age well." The cashier said. Percy nodded awkwardly.

~*~

Annabeth took him to her cabin and opened up her laptop. She typed away and found a list of all the safety considerations for buying a car seat. Percy squirmed. He was so overwhelmed by information. Should he just take the one mom's like and call it a day? Or should he find the doctor recommended brand? He didn't trust himself to make good choices. His heart beat so hard in his chest, he could feel it in his ears. 

"Talk, tell me what you're thinking about." Annabeth said slowly. He knew she was purposefully trying to slow him down, make him backtrack and think more clearly. But he was already stuck in a loop of anxiety. He wanted to scream and pull his hair out. He felt tears in his eyes and his stomach cramped up. He nearly doubled over on the bed.

He forced himself to take deep breaths and calm down. It was painful, but he could muscle through if he just calmed down. 

"Are you okay? What's up?" Annabeth put a hand on his back. 

"I'm fine." Percy held his face in his hands, "Just takes a minute and it'll pass. Happens when I'm stressed."

"Not labor?" She asked. Percy shook his head. 

"Front pain, not back pain." He took deep breaths. Annabeth rubbed his back gently. 

"Do you wanna knit and watch a movie while we wait for Jason to come home?" Annabeth asked softly. Percy nodded. She set him up in a pile of pillows in bed with her and pulled out her knitting. She left for a moment to pick up Percy's stuff while he picked a movie. 

He stared at the screen for five minutes without clicking anything. He wanted to. He had ideas for movies to watch. He knew where to look. He knew it wasn't hard. But instead, he just sat there, and stared. Annabeth came back and handed him the needles and yarn. 

"Do you know what you want to watch?" She took the laptop from him. 

"I have a couple in mind." He said, "I'd love to watch Ocean's Eleven again, or Tinkerbell, or the old Star Trek."

"Lets watch Star Trek." She said with a smirk. She held out her arms for Percy to snuggle up into. It was nice to just be held. He trusted her to be respectful, and she was. She just sat and hugged him, and let him lay on her if he wanted to. She never pushed him, just let him be comfortable.

"Annabeth, have you ever had surgery?" Percy talked over Spock. She shook her head. 

"I got my wisdom teeth removed with you, but that's it." She shrugged, "And I've had stitches for sure."

"I forgot we got our teeth out together. That was a weird week." He said. His mom said Annabeth cried with a mouthful of gauze because she couldn't find her cat and Percy just laughed at her. 

"Worried about surgery next month?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. It's just so much all at once and I have no idea what recovery will be like and it's a lot." Percy sighed. Annabeth rubbed his shoulders.

"Keep watching the show, I'll go get you some tea from the cafeteria." Annabeth stood up and walked outside. Percy had siri text Jason to ask when he'd be home. 

~*~

Annabeth was alone in the cafeteria while she boiled water. She called her dad.

"Hey, so, I told you my friend is having a baby right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, of course. What's going on?" He asked. 

"Well, I was wondering if you guys had any c section advice from the twins I could pass along." Annabeth asked. Fredrick hummed.

"I can go talk to her and see what she has to say, but I am just so curious which of your friends ended up pregnant." He muttered. Annabeth could tell his mind was working through a thousand different things. She could almost see him crouching over his models, adjusting them ever so slightly. 

"It's not important." Annabeth said. She was terrified he would poke and prod at Percy like some freak science experiment. 

"Are you pregnant?" 

"Absolutely not!" Annabeth gasped a little too loudly. The satyr sweeping the floor glanced over at her, "You know Percy and I broke up a long time ago."

"I know. He left you for another man, didn't he?" Fredrick asked.

"It was a mutual agreement. And we're still very good friends." She said more quietly. The satyr went back to cleaning.

"You won't do your old man a favor and quench his insatiable curiosity and tell me who's having a baby?" Fredrick took odd pauses and drew out strange syllables. He was doing something while he was talking. Annabeth caved. 

"It's Percy. No one knows the how or why of it, but Percy's eight months pregnant and is terrified." Annabeth said. Her dad stayed silent for a long time.

"I'll make sure to talk to my wife and see what she recommends. How do you feel about the baby?" He asked. 

"I'm happy for them. I think they'll be amazing dads with a lot of love in their hearts. I trust Percy with my life and I know he'd say the same about me." Annabeth said stubbornly.

"You're really not upset?" He asked. 

"Not at all. If it was a year ago, maybe, but it's not. It was a nice, neat, easy breakup, and we've both moved on." Annabeth said. 

"So is there a new boy in your life?"

"Dad!"


	29. 35 Weeks

Percy was sorting through paperwork written in Greek. It was dull and boring, but Chiron was paying him pretty well. He couldn't really complain. He could usually just sit and mindlessly sort through papers. It gave him plenty of time to count the baby's kicks and time his contractions. They were happening more and more often, sometimes multiple times a day now. But Will said he shouldn't worry unless they start becoming more regular and start to hurt more. He told Percy he'd know if something happened. 

"You're gonna be such a weird kid." Percy told his baby. He wasn't one to talk to no one, but she felt more present than ever. It didn't feel like talking to no one, "But it'll work out. You can go to school, see if it works out better for you than it did for me."

"Cute."

Percy turned to see Apollo leaning up against the doorway. He strolled over, hands in his pockets, and sat on the desk Percy was working at. 

"How you holding up?" Apollo asked. 

"I'm fine. I'm tired." Percy nodded. 

"I can imagine. I've never had to grow a baby before, but it seems hard to do." Apollo laughed apologetically.

"You have no idea." Percy smiled and rolled his eyes, "Why do you get c-sections? Shouldn't that be Artemis's thing too?" 

"She's the woman's perspective and I'm the man's. It's all very medical and scary while she gets to be just all free and natural and whatever." Apollo gestured to show his point. Percy nodded. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Guy can't check up on a friend?" Apollo flashed his winning grin. Percy raised an eyebrow, "Alright, fine. I had a weird feeling and I got nervous. So I'm making sure you're doing okay."

"I'm fine. What sort of weird feeling?" Percy asked. He was nervous. What could possibly be worrying enough to warrent a visit? 

"I can't tell you or things will go really bad. They always do." Apollo bit his lip.

"That's not ominous at all. Thanks." Percy scoffed.

"Just trust me." Apollo said. 

"I will, but it's a one time deal. I'm not falling for more godly bullshit." Percy said, "I just want to have my baby, get married, and live in a mid-range apartment with my husband."

"Thst sounds awful and boring." Apollo told him. 

"Yeah, but I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime. For once I just want to worry about my phone bill and making sure I have groceries for dinner." He said. It was a perfect life. Calling the landlord about a leaky shower. Fighting with his kid because she doesn't want to eat cooked carrots. Going to bed at 10 after eating dinner and watching cheesy sitcoms on TV. Stressing about flower arrangements for the wedding. What a relief that would be.

"Has Jason called about family leave?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's got a couple weeks off to help with the baby and we're planning on staying with mom until I get back to it." Percy said. Apollo nodded. Jason was upset he couldn't get more time off, but he couldn't pull any more out of them. They said they could schedule him less if he needed to help more with the baby. 

"That's good. I think you'll need the help." Apollo nodded. 

~*~

Jason was working double shifts almost every day. He was exhausted beyond belief. He had gotten out of the shower and rolled diagonally onto Percy's chest. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Percy deeply. Percy held his cheeks and pulled him closer. Jason hummed softly. 

"I want to come lay on you so bad, baby." Jason muttered. 

"Just a little while longer." Percy assured him. Jason purred and nuzzled softly into his neck.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur." Jason sang to himself. Percy combed through his soft blond hair with his fingers, "Where's my baby's? I wanna give her kisses too."

"Will said she's in her birth position now so her head is right around my dick." Percy said. Jason roared with laughter. He scooped Percy up in a huge hug and kissed him so slowly and softly. He crawled down and pressed a kiss just above his pelvis, where his happy trail started to thicken up.

"I'll give you special kisses when I'm not about to pass out. Roll over and let me hold you." Jason demanded. Percy complied without a second thought.

~*~

He woke up to a call from his mom. Jason was still snoring away. Weekends were his time to sleep now and Percy wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Hey." Percy answered. His voice was still in the process of waking up.

"Hi." Estelle's little voice said. 

"Hello, Estelle. How's my girl doing?" Percy smiled.

"I'm good. Is Baby out yet?" She babbled. 

"Not yet. She'll still be there for a while longer." Percy tried to sit up, but Jason squeazed around his chest tighter.

"Nuh uh." She whined. 

"Oh? When do you think she'll be here?" Percy asked.

"Last night." She insisted. 

"Ah, I see." He smiled. He loved her so much. 

"Mommy wants to talk." Estelle said. There was a long period of silence before Sally picked up the phone.

"Hey, Percy. How are you guys doing?" She asked. Percy immediately relaxed.

"We're doing good. Jason's working double shifts almost every night to try and save up some money. I'm working with Chiron. Will said the baby's measuring big so we should keep an eye on her." Percy told her.

"Sounds like a lot's going on. Jason is still taking care of himself?" She asked. 

"He's trying. He's usually just sleeping when he's not working. I wake him up to eat, but generally I just let him nap. He needs it." Percy relented to Jason's vice grip and snuggled into him. He talked to his mom about how he was sleeping, and how working for Chiron was going. He updated her on Will and Nico and Annabeth. How her classes were going, how helpful she had been. 

"Remember to tell her how much you appreciate her. You forget that sometimes." Sally reminded him. 

"I'll tell her as soon as I see her next." Percy promised. 

~*~

Jason was groggily eating lunch when Annabeth burst in the door. She was holding a very large package. 

"Dad sent me a ton of stuff for you." She set the box down on the bed by Percy. Jason squinted in confusion. 

"Percy knows your dad?" He whispered with a mouth full of ramen. 

"He's a very nice man. He has many planes." Percy said. Jason nodded and went back to his food, "What did he send me?" 

"I sort of talked to him about the baby and what was going on and he sent you stuff from when his wife had the twins." She handed Percy her dagger to cut open the packaging. 

"I have a knife too." He gestured to the pen on the nightstand. 

"I'm not letting you open a box with a sword while your pregnant." She shook her head. Percy groaned and cut open the box. At the top was a letter.

"Jason come here and read this to me. It's in cursive." Percy said. Jason sat with them on the bed and took the letter. 

"Dear, Percy. Annabeth said you're expecting. I'm not sure how that works but congratulations. Inside I've included both a girdle and shapewear, the same brand I used for my boys. It helps your belly go back to normal. I've also given you a variety of underwear to see what would be the most comfortable for you. I sent some pads for the bleeding afterwards and a robe because clothes are awful in recovery. There's also some vitamin E oil for your stitches and a few things for the baby. On the back of this letter I've written my suggestions for car seats, strollers, and snacks. Remember that ab workouts are your friend. Warm regards, Mrs. Chase." Jason read to them. Percy dug through the box. 

Inside there was plenty of packages of underwear with all different cuts and styles. There were velcro braces and plastic packs of pads. A big fluffy navy blue bathrobe as well as a softer, silkier kimono robe with bright orange koi fish. A bottle of pale yellow liquid the consistency of syrup was stuck in there. At the bottom of the box was a folded up baby blanket. It was pretty shade of yellow, with a little embroidered pooh bear with a blue balloon on the corner. There was a matching yellow hat with little ears stitched on, and a little yellow pacifier still in the plastic packaging.

Percy melted at the sight. He could just about picture his perfect little girl swaddled up with her little hat. He could almost imagine her little whimpers and trying to decipher what it is she wants. He was a little ashamed he started tearing up. At least he wasn't Jason, who was openly crying into his Styrofoam cup of instant ramen. 

"You good?" Percy asked. 

"She's gonna have a little hat." Jason let out a sob, "We're gonna get to dress her up and wrap her up in blankets and feed her and she's gonna be so pretty."

Percy hugged his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Jason sat and cried. Percy held up the pretty yellow hat.

"Can you imagine just shoving a head that big out of your vagina? I cannot imagine how painful that must be." Percy said. Jason and Annabeth laughed, "I'm so happy I will never know what that is like."

"You could still go into labor." She reminded him.

"Thats what you think. But I have a plan. I will simply ignore the idea of labor altogether, that way, I will have no reason to go into labor." Percy explained. That level of pain terrified him, so he chose to just not think about it.

"Is that how it works?" Annabeth asked. 

"Yes. Once you told me about he plot of 1984, which is how I know that if you take away the idea of a thing, you take away the thing itself. If I never have the idea of labor, I will never go into labor." Percy gestured to make his point. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Jason laughed and kissed him.


	30. 36 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home stretch yall! This is the closest I've ever come to finishing a fic and I'm so proud of myself. Look at me go.

Percy had been uncomfortable all morning. He felt his whole belly cramping up, but differently than the usual contractions he's had. It felt like a deep ache in his lower back, it hurt, but it wasn't unbearable, and it only hurt every once and a while. 

Jason was gone at work, but he was only working a morning shift today. Percy did some more desk work for Chiron while he waited for him to come home. His stomach was beginning to hurt more. He was pacing around, reading papers, when it started again. This time forcing him to grab the back of the chair and wait out the pain. He bit his lip and pushed down the thought nagging at the back of his head. He was finally able to ease himself into the chair and continue working. 

Annabeth knocked and entered with two paper plates of chocolate cake.

"Thought you might like a break and a snack to tide you over to lunch." She handed him one of the plates and sat across from him. Percy was still in pain just he tried for a smile and took the cake from her, "You okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just heavily pregnant." Percy shrugged off. The cramps passed and allowed him to dig into the cake. He put his feet up on her lap and leaned back in his office chair. He bounced back and forth while he ate, "This is exactly what I needed."

"You need any help up here?" Annabeth asked, she glanced at the clock. 

"Actually, yeah. That would be great." He smiled at her. The pair worked quietly together, taking turns picking songs to listen to while they sorted through papers and recorded information into the computer. The papers were all written in Greek, but they needed to be entered in English. It was a miracle Percy could speak two languages as is, but translating and trying to type it out was hellish. Percy resorted to writing everything in all caps. 

"It seems so aggressive." Annabeth said. 

"Yeah, but I can make a guess about what it says now." Percy shrugged. He was hit with another wave of pain, he winced. Annabeth looked up at the clock. 

"When is Jason off work?" She asked him. 

"I think 4 this afternoon." Percy said. It was almost 11 right now, so just a few more hours. Sometimes he called during lunch. They could eat dinner together tonight and maybe watch a movie before bed. Maybe by then he'd be feeling better.

An hour more of work and they got to eat lunch. Percy was hurting too much to eat as well as he should have, but he figured he could have a big dinner to make up for it. Annabeth sat with him. Jason called as he sometimes did. 

"Hey, babe." He said, "How are you doing?" 

"Everything hurts and I want to die." Percy answered truthfully, "You?" 

"I'm sorry, that sucks. I'm doing alright. Wish I could come home and see you." He said sweetly. Percy smiled into the phone.

"Maybe we can watch a movie or something tonight." He said. 

"I'd love to. Come up with a list for me." Jason told him, "And tell my Blueberry I love her."

"I'll let her know." Percy laughed.

"Good. I love you too." Jason clarified. 

"You're an idiot." Percy told him, "Love you. Have fun at work."

"I won't but thanks. See you tonight." Jason hung up the phone. 

~*~

Percy finished up before Jason got back. He was terrified to look up what he was feeling, as much as he desperately wanted to. So he suffered in silence, each wave of pain a little worse than the last. But it was fine, it was alright. Thalia was coming into town tomorrow and then everything would be fine. They could have a grand adventure and he could forget about how much he hurt. 

"I'm finally home." Jason burst in through the door. He was sticky with sweat and grime. 

"You're so gross. Go shower." Percy glanced up at him. 

"I will, but first," Jason kissed him softly and pecked his stomach, "Now I can go shower."

Percy smiled. Jason wandered into the bathroom to wash himself off. Percy felt tears sting his eyes as the cramping came back, stronger than ever. He bit his lip and tried to remember to breathe through the pain. A wave of euphoria washed through his body when the pain subsided. He continued scrolling, looking for a movie to watch. 

Jason came out of the bathroom dripping wet and naked. He dug through drawers to find a pair of underwear or pajamas or something.

"Hot." Percy said. Jason stuck his tongue out on put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. 

"What movie are we watching?" Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We could watch a couple episodes of Community while we wait for dinner." Percy suggested. 

~*~

Jason gave him a lot of weird looks during dinner, but Percy had been through worse. He could make sure he didn't worry Jason. 

"You're not eating very much. You feeling okay?" Jason held his cheeks, eyeing him up and down, "You're a little pale. 

"I'm fine. The baby is just making me a little nauseous right now." Percy shrugged. Jason pursed his lips but didn't ask more questions. He took deep breaths and bit his lips to keep himself from whimpering at the next stomach cramp. He felt like he was just being hit all day with fresh waves of pain and discomfort.

"Sweetheart, your lip is bleeding." Jason said, "Are you biting them again?"

"I guess I'm a little anxious." Percy was a lot anxious. He was borderline panicking and trying very hard to cover it up. 

"Why don't you go lay down for a while and try to get some sleep. I'll be in after dinner." Jason kissed his forehead and sent him waddling off. Percy wasn't sure how he could sleep, but pain was exhausting and he collapsed in bed as soon as he saw it.

He woke up once at 1 with Jason pressed up against his back. He didn't hurt, but he was hot. He scurried to the bathroom and left his pants on his way back to bed to keep cool. 

He slept until 4 in the morning and was woken up by some of the worst pain he'd ever felt. He had to bite the meaty part of thumb to keep from waking Jason up. He felt the baby shift, like she fell a few centimeters. He tried to breathe as best he could without panicking. It didn't work. His breathing was ragged and too fast to fill his lungs the way they needed. Adrenaline filled his veins. He needed to throw up. He crawled over Jason with shaking hands and knees. He wanted to cry and scream and shake in a little ball on the floor.

"Babe?" Jason raised his head off the bed and turned on the lamp. Before he could respond Percy felt something dripping between his legs. He looked down to see a pale pink syrup oozing down his thighs. Jason looked down and his eyes immediately went wide.

Percy collapsed, his already weak knees couldn't support him through another contraction. He hit soft, warm skin instead of the wooden floor. He squeazed his eyes shut but he knew Jason had somehow managed to catch him.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm gonna call Will and-" 

"No." Percy whined. He didn't want Will. He wanted it to go away. He wanted to just be normal again. Jason grabbed his cheeks and pulled his head up to make eye contact. 

"Percy, look at me. Eye contact. This will not get better without Will. This will not end well if I can't call him. Do you understand?" Jason said, his eyes turned gray, dark, and stormy. Percy trusted Jason. He nodded, "Thank you." 

Jason kissed his sweaty forehead and picked him up. He set him gently on the bed and reached for his phone. After a few seconds of waiting, he swore and dialed another number. A couple more seconds.

"Thank god, Nico. I need Will right now." Jason said as he paced the room, "Like ten minutes ago soon, figure it out."

Jason hung up the phone and reached out to take his hand. Percy was in a nice, blissful moment of peace for a few minutes. Jason stood to find pants for the pair of them. Percy could just barely tug them on, it felt sticky on his wet legs, but he felt better covered up. Jason grabbed the duffel bag they had packed for weeks now and set it at the foot of the bed. 

Will entered the room in flannel pajamas, no shirt, and flip flops. He sat next to Percy and asked a bunch of questions Percy couldn't really remember. He couldn't remember how they got loaded into the car either. He knew he was in the backseat with Jason, sobbing and clutching his hands. He knew Jason was on the phone a lot.

Jason carried him into the hospital with the bag slung over his shoulder. He whispered softly to him and rushed him into the hospital room. Will stuck an IV in his arm and within minutes he was relaxed and floating on clouds in his mind. Everything felt a little fuzzy around the edges and he could really only make out Jason's face. He felt a weird pinching in his back and everything below his waist turned to static.


	31. 36 Weeks Pt. 2

Percy was asleep for a while, but as soon as he woke up, there was Jason. He was asleep in a chair next to the bed, but he was there. Will sat with Nico and a redbull in his hands and whispered quietly. He jumped up when he saw Percy had woken up.

"Percy, oh my god. How are you feeling?" Will asked. 

"Sick. Exhausted. Sore. Did everything go alright?" Percy asked. Will nodded. 

"She's wonderful. She's six pounds and seven ounces, and she's gorgeous." Will grinned. Percy could hear liquid splashing around in his can of redbull from his hands shaking so bad, "I did give you some IV anesthetic, which we didn't really talk about. But you were in the middle of a pretty hardcore panic attack and I thought it might be a little easier to dispel the situation."

"You were right. I needed it. Where is she?" Percy looked around the room for a cot or something, he couldn't really sit up yet, but he turned his head. 

"They're just checking her over in the NICU. She's just a touch small and you were a little early. She should be back any minute now actually." Will said. Nico took the can from him, chugged the rest of it, and threw it away.

"She's okay? She's healthy?" Percy asked. 

"She's as perfect as we could hope for." He grinned. "Jason got to give her her first meal."

"Wait, do I-" Percy reached for his chest.

"Just stay still for a while." Will held his arms to the bed, "I have no idea if you have milk or not. If you do, I can give you some hormones to take."

"Okay." Percy took a deep breath. A nurse knocked quietly and entered with a little rolling cart.

"Looks like Daddy's awake." She cooed into the cot, "Would you like to hold her?" 

Percy nodded and held out his arms. She picked her up and instructed Percy how to hold her head. He stared in awe at her pretty little face, fast asleep in his arms. He grinned at her like an idiot for who knows how long.

"She's just about due for another bottle. Would you like to feed her?" She asked. Percy nodded. She explained how to mix the formula, how to warm up the bottle, and taught him how to wake her up. The baby yawned.

"Oh my god, look at her little mouth." Percy whispered. She blinked open her big blue eyes and he gasped softly, "Hi."

She whimpered quietly. The nurse handed him the bottle and taught him how to hold it for her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she suckled happily. The nurse watched for a few minutes before she said goodbye. Will pulled Nico out, leaving Percy alone with Jason and their baby.

Jason stretched when he woke up. He had dark rings under his eyes and messy hair. But he grinned and moved to perch on the side of the hospital bed. He kissed the top of Percy's head and gently brushed against her tiny little hands. 

"She's so pretty." Percy told him. 

"She's blonde. You can't see it under her hat, but she's got a lot of hair." Jason spoke quietly.

"She's got blue eyes too." Percy told him. 

"At least we know she's not the milkman's kid." Jason joked. Percy giggled. The baby started whimpering around the bottle and trying to squirm away. Percy panicked and pulled the bottle away, "You gotta burp her."

Jason took her carefully and brought her up to his shoulder. He gently bounced and pat her back until she burped. Percy couldn't help but laugh at everything she did. She was real now. She was here. Jason handed her back and let him keep feeding her. 

"Look at her little fingernails." Jason held her tiny hands with his forefinger. She was so tiny. Percy couldn't stop staring, "There's tons of people here to see her if you want to invite them in."

"Who's all here?" Percy asked. 

"Your mom, my sister, Annabeth, Chiron, Leo and Calypso, Tyson, Grover is on his way, Reyna, Hazel and Frank said they'll be here tomorrow. I think I heard rumors that your dad might be showing up. And you saw Will and Nico already." Jason listed off, "Chiron said the whole camp wanted to come, but he made them stay put."

"Maybe we can bring in just a couple at a time? Mom, Thalia, and maybe Chiron?" Percy said. 

"Okay. Do you want me to text Will and let him know?" He asked. Percy nodded. Jason kissed him softly and watched her drain the rest of the bottle. Percy passed the baby over to him so he could pull his hair back. Jason stood and gently bounced her as Sally and Thalia crept inside. 

"I've baby proofed myself, don't worry." Thalia held up her wrists to show she had taken off her spikey jewelry. Sally rushed over and gave her son a hug. 

"How did it go?" Sally asked, Percy could see the worry in her eyes. 

"I've been through worse." Percy shrugged.

"It would've gonna a lot better if you had told someone before your water broke." Jason pointed out. Sally sighed.

"But surgery went well? You're feeling okay?" She asked. Percy nodded. 

"I'm doing just fine. I'm still just static from the waist down, but that'll pass I'm sure." Percy told her. He didn't mention how badly he wanted a shower. Or how exhausted he was. Sally smiled. 

"Okay, now where's my grandbaby?" Sally asked. Percy gestured to the bundle in Jason's arms. She eagerly leaned in to see her. She gasped, "Look at her. Does she have hair?" 

"A lot actually. She's a blonde baby." Jason said that with such. 

"Don't get your hope up. I was also a blonde baby." Thalia smirked at him and held out her finger for Bianca to hold. She pulled it away when she tried to chew on it.

"She looks a lot like Thalia actually." Sally giggled. Percy raised an eyebrow and Sally rolled her eyes at him, "Percy, you and Thalia look a lot alike. There's more resemblance between you two than her and Jason."

"Don't say that, mom." Percy groaned, "That implies so many things that are all bad."

"It's the truth." Sally defended herself. She asked Jason if she could hold the baby and he carefully passed her along. Percy's heart skipped a beat. He'd never seen her held by someone who wasn't either himself or Jason.

"I'm proud of you." Thalia hugged Jason, "You have a job, and an almost husband, and a baby, and soon you'll have an apartment together. I'm just amazed."

Percy held out his arms for the baby. He missed his little girl. They'd been together for so long it felt weird not to have her. Sally handed her over and kissed her son's head. The door opened quietly as the pair started to leave the room. 

"Oh, funny seeing you here. We were just heading out." He heard his mom say happily. There was a curtain blocking the door, but he heard a familiar booming voice. 

"Of course, my dear Sally. We'll have to catch up outside." Poseidon wandered in, his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts, "Alright, let's see the little rascal."

Percy couldn't stop his grin when he saw his dad. He let his dad step forward and peak down at the baby. Her eyes were open wide and she cooed softly at her grandfather. Percy wondered if she would have the same hazy memories of warmth that he did. 

"You've got the sky's eyes don't you sweetheart." Poseidon smiled down at her. She blinked up at him, "I brought a gift for you. I'll have your Daddy pass it on for me."

He winked and handed Jason a gift box. 

"What did you bring for her?" Percy furrowed his eyebrows. 

"A seashell." Jason held up a pretty conch shell necklace. The shell was a pale pink and acted as a pendant. It was surrounded by other shells and pearls.

"You know how there's dog whistles?" Poseidon asked. The couple nodded, "It's a Percy whistle."

"What?" Jason asked, still holding the necklace. 

"It's magic. When it's blown, only children of the sea can hear it. Fish, horses, crabs, lobsters, mermaids, and Percy." Poseidon explained, "You got into quite a bit of trouble, Percy. And I have a feeling you'll pass that down to her as she gets older. She could yell for help from miles away."

Percy stared at the whistle thinking about lecturing his daughter about what to do if she was attacked. They would need a fire plan, a stranger plan, and a monster plan. He might even go so far as to send his daughter to school with a knife, depending how paranoid he ended up being. It was a dark thought, but a necessary one.

"She really is a gorgeous girl. Very attentive." Poseidon smiled, "I just can't get past those eyes."

Percy could see what he meant. They were deep and ferociously blue. Percy hadn't been able to pin where he'd seen them before, but they were identical to Jason's, and Thalia's, and Zeus. He could imagine how dark and stormy they'll become when she'll got upset.

Soon, Poseidon had to leave and the half-bloods entered with Chiron. Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, and Tyson all barreled in. A nurse helped wheel Chiron inside and position him beside the bed. Annabeth held Tyson's hand to make sure he didn't bump into things.

"Hi, Percy. Annabeth said I gotta be quiet." Tyson whispered. 

"That's a good idea, thank you." Percy said. Chiron looked over at the baby in his arms.

"I can tell you'll be simply too much trouble for your father's to handle. But I'm well versed in trouble, so I do hope you enjoy my company." Chiron told her. She cooed and tried to grab his beard, but her little hands couldn't reach. Percy giggled and held her close to his chest. He heard Annabeth and Tyson whispering.

"Just go ask him and see if it's okay." She said under her breath. Tyson stepped forward and rocked back on his heels. 

"Percy, can I hold the baby please?" Tyson glanced back and watched Annabeth give him a thumbs up.

"You can hold her for a little while. But you gotta go wash hands." Percy told him. Tyson smiled and nodded. Annabeth brought him over to the sink. Leo sat on the side of the bed and leaned in.

"Oh my god, she's so small. Calypso, come see how small she is." Leo grinned. She gently stepped forward and peaked around Leo.

"She's beautiful." She smiled up at Percy. 

"She's tiny." Leo whispered, "She's just a miniature person."

"That's what a baby is." Calypso rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, but look at her. Foster babies are usually older. I was expecting a bigger baby I guess. She's amazing." Leo laughed. Tyson stepped forward and told Percy his hands were washed. Jason sat him in his chair, and took the baby from Percy, kissing the top of his head as he did so.

"Remember to hold her head up." Jason told him. Tyson could hold her easily in just his two hands, but he still propped her up in the crook of his arm. He stared with his one wide eye. She blinked up at him. Percy was expecting a cry, but she just made her sweet little whimpering noises. Annabeth snapped a picture of Jason crouched down while Tyson held Bianca. 

"She's so cute. She has your eyes, Jason." Annabeth said. She took a picture of the baby looking up at Tyson. Jason blushed and grinned. 

"She's my sweet little blueberry." Jason whispered. Percy smiled and watched his partner and his brother. 

"Tyson, give the baby back to Percy so I can get some more pictures." Annabeth said. The baby passed around as Leo and Calypso backed away. Jason crawled up on the bed with Percy and his baby. Annabeth took a couple more pictures and smiled. 

"I'm really proud of you guys." She said. Percy grinned. He was sweaty, sticky, sore, and sleepy, but it didn't matter. He was so happy to see everyone. He didn't expect Leo to be here, but he couldn't be happier about it. Jason kissed his daughter's head rested his forehead on Percy's shoulder. 

~*~

Jason was up feeding the baby. He sat in the hospital bed with Percy while he slept. He needed to be close to him right now, to know he was there, to prove that this was still real. He didn't know what time it was, it had been dark for a while. He had a lamp on while he watched mindless videos on his phone. Percy has passed out as soon as everyone left, only half waking up when Jason moved to get the baby and come be with him.

He had fallen in love with his baby, pressing kisses to her soft forehead. She was more reminiscent of a peach now than she was a blueberry. She was soft, and pink, and so sweet. He wished he had stories to read to her while she ate. He wish he had a big rocking chair and he could cradle her and read Green Eggs and Ham, and The Hobbit, and Shel Silverstein poems.

Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed whenever Jason brought up story time for her. Reading for pleasure was a tricky spot with Percy. But Jason loved reading. He couldn't wait to read his little girl to sleep and make her fall in love with books. Even if she ended up hating reading as much as her dad, she could still love books.

"Oh," A nurse entered quietly, "I assumed you'd be asleep and I came to check on you."

"I was asleep." Jason said, "But she needed fed." He bounced her a little in his arms. The nurse smiled. 

"Would you like some help with a pullout couch or anything? I could bring in a cot if you'd like." She asked. Jason smiled. 

"No thank you. I just want to be close, makes things feel more real." He looked down at the baby. 

"Things get better as they go. I don't think I've seen you leave his side. Most dads just go home by now." She said.

"And just leave their partners alone? I have to go to work on Tuesday and I'm dreading leaving my baby to even do that." Jason's eyes were wide. Bianca squeaked to let him know she was done. He gently bounced her for a few moments. 

"Yeah. They stay all day, sleep at home for a few hours, and come back in the morning." The nurse said, "I can put her back down if you'd like to get some sleep." 

Jason smiled at her and handed her the baby. 

"I've been a little obsessed with you two if I'm being honest. I can't wait for 10 years to pass and you'll all come in and one of us will have reading glasses, to show that time has passed." The nurse gently rocked the baby before putting her in her little cot. Percy muttered something in his sleep. Jason giggled. 

"We can swap phone numbers and keep caught up." Jason told her. She laughed quietly. 

"That would be nice. Get some sleep. You'll need the hours." She smiled. 

Jason drifted off to sleep, pressed up against Percy, his darling little girl cooing away in her little bassinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those protesting, stay safe. Wear layers, wash your eyes with water, don't wear contacts, hide your face, don't wear dazzle makeup, bring any required daily meds. Petition and donate if you can. I love you all.


	32. Post-partum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: minor post-partum depression

Percy didn't know what sleep was anymore. His mom helped him during the day, and Jason helped when he came home at night, but he was still recovering from surgery and trying to take care of a newborn.

It still felt surreal to know she was his baby. The more he looked at her, the more he saw Jason. He was expecting non-stop ar splitting cries, but she hardly ever cried. The only time she made a peep was to wake someone up to feed her. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to be pitiful. She'd tear up, whimper, pout, long before she made real noise.

Percy spent most of his time napping. He was far too tired to do much else, and he was still sore from surgery. If he wasn't asleep, he was holding his little girl. He was in love with her. She was so small, sweet, soft. He couldn't stop smiling whenever he looked at her.

He was working on feeding her while he watched Netflix at his desk. Jason was supposed to be home any minute now and he couldn't wait to see him. He'd been taking lighter shifts so he could spend more time with the baby until he could take family leave in a couple weeks. 

"Hey, sweetie," Sally knocked quietly on his door, "Paul just called. His meeting is running long and he said we can order dinner tonight. Anything sound good?"

"Something spicy." Percy said. Bianca whimpered in his arms, "You won't get any spicy, don't worry."

"You talk to her a lot." Sally smiled.

"It's different now it's like a person, you know? Like I knew she was a person before, but she didn't feel like a person until I could see her and hold her and stuff." Percy looked down at her. She was desperately trying to wrap her fingers around the bottle, but she didn't quite know how yet. 

"I know the feeling well." Sally smiled, "I used to tell you about everything. You heard all my problems."

"I'm happy to help." Percy joked. 

"I'm proud of you." Sally gave him a small side hug, "You're doing so well with her."

"I just love her so much. I'm both furious she's going to grow up, and so excited to see who she's going to be." Percy said. Bianca finished the bottle and reached up to her dad. Percy held her against his shoulder. 

"I always thought you were so much like your father, but the more you grow up, the more I find you took after me." Sally said.

"It feels like betrayal. I spent nine months slaving over you to make sure you were perfect, and here you are looking just like Jason." Percy told Bianca with a grin spread across his face. Sally laughed, "You're lucky your dad is so cute."

Percy heard the front door close. 

"I'll go ask what he would like for dinner." Sally hurried out of the room. Moments later she was replaced by Jason, who kissed Percy deeply. He gently pecked Bianca's little head before kissing Percy again.

"Someone's needy tonight." Percy grinned. 

"I missed you. And my little blueberry." Jason told him. 

"Well, we've got the whole weekend before you go back to work. But first, please go shower. You're so gross." Percy told him. Jason kissed the pair of them and grabbed clothes to shower. 

~*~

It was late. Bianca had demanded food again at 10:30, and she was having a hard time getting back to sleep. Jason had her on his chest. She looked even smaller in his big, muscular hands. Percy had taken his meds and curled up next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked. It hadn't taken long for Percy to notice something was wrong. He loved his baby, he adored everything about her. She made him laugh, and smile, and feel good. But after the first few days, he just lost all desire to actually care for her. He found no joy in holding her, or feeding her, or talking with her. So he let Will know he needed help. 

"I think I'm doing better. I think a real therapist would help, but I have no idea how that would work." Percy admitted. He'd talked with Will over the phone a few times, and he'd been taking antidepressants, but it just didn't feel like enough yet.

"We can figure something out." Jason held him close, Bianca whimpered on his chest, "Okay, little blueberry, no more tummy time tonight."

He sat up and cradled her in his arms. Percy smiled. He didn't deserve Jason. He was gentle, and kind, and understanding. He was absolutely fanatic about his little girl. His favorite thing in the world was to come home and help get her in pajamas. He would sing to her when she couldn't sleep. He held her every moment he could. He timed how long since she ate so he could have the privilege of feeding her. 

"Have you talked to your mom about it yet?" Jason asked. 

"No. She's dealing with enough of my problems, I don't need to give her more." Percy said. Jason sighed. 

"You know post partum depression can be genetic, right? Maybe she can help you." Jason rocked the baby gently.

"We don't know that's what it is." Percy said. 

"But it could be. You spent the whole pregnancy either depressed or panicking, it's not a wild leap of logic." Jason told him. 

"But we don't know. It could be nothing." Percy insisted. 

"You're taking antidepressants." 

"For now." Percy refused to put himself in that box. That wouldn't be him. He wouldn't let it happen. 

"Okay. You're still having mood swings, you barely sleep, you hardly eat, you can barely force yourself to watch TV. That's not healthy." Jason stood to put Bianca in her cot to let her sleep more soundly.

"I'm also still taking hormones to stop nursing from happening, and I'm recovering from surgery with a newborn baby, and you're barely around to help." Percy snapped. He could feel his blood starting to burn in his veins. Jason just sighed and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I know. But I'm worried about you." Jason kissed him, "You're not doing well." 

"I'm fine." Percy almost pushed him away. But he just didn't have the energy. 

"Okay. I love you." Jason held him closer. Percy couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"I love you too." He took a deep breath. 

"I'll be around more in a couple weeks to help with the baby. But on the brightside, when you're back on your feet he can go look at apartments." Jason said. Percy snuggled closer, doing his best to keep his tummy from bumping against him. Jason told him stories about his future until he fell asleep.

~*~

The baby slept better last night, not great, but better. Percy almost had a heart attack when he saw he'd slept until 11. He scrambled to get up and feed to baby. But Jason was already out in the living room, cradling her close to his chest.

"Good morning." Jason smiled and kissed him, "I thought I'd let you just sleep in. So I've been taking care of the baby."

"What?" Percy blinked, "You have to work."

"It's Saturday. No work on Saturdays." Jason said. 

"Oh. Thanks." Percy said awkwardly. 

"It's a nice day out today. Why don't you go for a short walk and let yourself breathe a little?" Jason kissed his forehead. Percy nodded and went to go get dressed. He didn't want to admit he needed a break. He didn't want Jason to know he was starting to dread taking care of her. He wanted to be a perfect Dad and love her unconditionally and devote his whole soul to her, but he just wasn't there yet.

He wandered through New York with no real purpose but to move around. His thoughts were racing. As he walked he realized what a horrible parent he was. He should've never had her. He should've waited for kids like he'd planned. He should've done something.

He felt his throat swelling with emotion and his facing burning. He found a bench in a park to sit on and let himself cry. He felt horrible. His body hurt, his mind was exhausted, and his heart ached. A man came to sit next to him on the bench. 

"Excuse me. Do you know Jason Grace?" He asked quietly. Percy wiped his eyes and nodded.

"We're dating, yeah." He struggled to say. 

"I'm Bobby, I work with Jason. You just had a baby, right?" He asked. He seemed a little uncomfortable, but he still sat. 

"We did." Percy nodded. 

"I recognized you from pictures. He's so excited to show everyone that'll listen." Bobby said, "Did something happen?" 

"No, I'm just overwhelmed." Percy said. He was happy to talk to someone, even if he was dancing around the subject. 

"My fourth is a year and a half right now. My wife had a really rough time with our first." Bobby said, "She ended up taking something for it, and therapy helped a lot."

"We're still looking for a therapist we can actually afford." Percy sighed.

"Is that why Jason was working doubles every day?" Bobby asked. 

"That was to get our own apartment. We're living with my mom right now, but hopefully we'll be moved out soon." Percy nodded. 

"I forget you're still just kids. You both seem much more mature than I was at 18." Bobby chuckled. 

"I'm 19, but we had to grow up fast. We've been through some shit." Percy nodded. He'd watched his friends die. He saw Luke, the first boy he'd ever really liked, kill himself. He'd walked through hell and lived. He was even a guinea pig for a minute in there. 

"How do you feel about the new baby?" Bobby asked. 

"How honest to I have to be?" Percy bit his lip. 

"As honest as you need to be. I won't tell a soul. Unless you're like in danger, then I'll tell Jason, but other than that." Bobby shrugged. 

"I'm terrified. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't regret Bianca, but I wish I could've been more prepared. I'm doing everything wrong and I don't know how to fix it. And I'm just so tired all the time. Everything is just so hard to do." Percy felt himself starting to cry again. Bobby was quiet for a long time. 

"I'm really sorry if I'm overstepping here, I know we don't really know each other, hell I'm not sure how you managed to have a baby at all, but I think you should talk to your doctor about post partum depression." He nodded. 

"Jason said the same thing. And no one's really sure how we managed to have a baby, you're not alone in that." Percy bit his thumb.

"Jason's a good guy. Keep him close." Bobby smiled, "Do you want a hug?"

Percy nodded. Bobby pulled him into a polite hug.

"Thanks for talking. I should head back and make sure Jason's still okay with the baby." Percy said. Bobby nodded and the pair parted ways.

Percy called Will on the walk back home. They talked about therapy and how the antidepressants had been working so far. Will promised to do some research and get him an appointment as soon as he could. 

Inside, Jason was talking with his mom on the couch. The baby was cooing quietly, sitting on a blanket on the floor. Estelle was playing doctor as gently as she could. Percy couldn't find it in himself to care that his mom was there, he just wrapped his arms around Jason and snuggled in as tightly as he could. He closed his eyes and let himself breathe in nothing but Jason. A rock in his head swimming with thoughts and feelings.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked. Percy shrugged, "Okay. We'll talk later. Did you have a nice walk?" 

"I ran into Bobby. He said you worked together." Percy muttered. 

"Oh, Bobby's nice. His wife comes in sometimes and she's awesome." Jason said. 

"I talked to Will about therapy." Percy said. 

"Good job, sweetheart. I'm proud of you." Jason said. Percy saw how concerned his mother looked, but he could talk more later. For now he just wanted Jason to hold him and fill him up with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Black Lives Matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)
> 
> [Donate with views](https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM)


	33. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've done it! We've made it to the end! I'll really miss this fic, I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm sure there will be a few snippets in the future of baby Bianca. She's too precious to leave behind.

Percy had just turned 20. They were at camp as often as they could be. And everyone loved little Bianca. Even Clarisse would smile at her and let her grab her fingers. Grover, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna all came to see the new baby. Frank had just about fallen in love with her, he was so eager to see her, and hold her, and watch her expression change. Grover tried to play her music but it just made her cry. 

"She's looking more like you every day." Percy told him.

"Because she's my sweet little girl. Aren't you?" Jason smiled at her. She grinned back and pulled his glasses off his face. Percy laughed. Jason took the glasses back from her and balanced them on her little nose. Her eyes went wide as she looked around the room. Reyna came inside and Jason giggled at the baby.

"Jason, I don't often compare you to babies, but that baby looks exactly like you." Reyna said quietly. 

"I know! It's weird, isn't it?" Percy said. Bianca pulled the glasses off her face and threw them on the bed. Jason wiped off the lenses and put them back on. 

"You've got class in an hour, so if you want to get some training done, I can watch the baby for a while." Reyna offered.

"Thank god, I need all the practice I can get. Jason, get your sword." Percy demanded. Jason carefully handed the baby to Reyna. He reminded her where to find diapers and bottles, just in case.

The couple suited up outside in the arena. They pulled on leather armor and took out their weapons. Percy had been out of the game for a year, and he was desperate to get back in it.

He let his mind wander as he fought Jason. Thinking too hard about it made him second guess himself and screw up. Jason was only an inch taller, but he was significantly stronger, which meant he was bigger, and slower. Percy scanned the arena for something to push in his way, but found nothing. The dirt arena didn't offer much besides training dummies Jason would cut right through. They'd slow Percy down, he'd jab into them and get stuck. Training dummies should be avoided. Jason landed a strike on his shoulder, he sucked in a breath through his teeth and dodged the next hit. He ducked behind the weapons display. He attempted to stab up, but he didn't get far with a boot landing on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

"You're out of practice." Jason stook over him, sword at his throat, one foot pinning him to the ground. Percy's sword had been knocked out of his hand. Percy tapped Jason's foot lightly, both tapping out of the fight and asking if he could get off. Percy took a moment to catch his breath before taking Jason's hand to be pulled up. 

"I've been busy." Percy smiled. He hadn't realized the crowd that he'd drawn. Two dozen kids had gathered around to watch the fight.

"How bad did I get your shoulder?" Jason wrapped an arm around his waist and sat him down on the bleachers. 

"I've had worse." Percy kissed Jason. The kids all murmered amongst themselves. Reyna approached with the baby. She reached out for Percy. 

"Daddy can't have you right now. I'm very dirty and Papa gave me a cut." Percy kissed the top of her head. 

"But I can take her. Reyna, trade? Bandage him up until he can get to the beach?" Jason asked. She handed him the baby and tended to Percy's shoulder. He smiled at the kids scrambling to ask Jason questions.

"Jason hit you pretty hard. Lucky it's your left arm." Reyna told him. First aid supplies were tucked away in a closet just outside of the arena, so she just wrapped up his arm and cleared him for lessons. 

"I'll be fine." Percy shrugged it off, "Okay kids. Who's in my class today?" 

All but three raised their hands. Jason sat and watched with Bianca. 

"Awesome. I'm Percy, I was once the best swordsman at camp, but then I had a baby, and I'm a little out of practice. There she is with my fiancée, Bianca and Jason. Any other questions?" Percy asked his class. 

"Where did you learn fighting?" Someone shouted. 

"Mostly here, but I had a lot of very high stakes practice." Percy responded. 

"Did you really kill your step-dad?" Another asked. 

"No. But my mother and I did use him as a model for a gorgeous sculpture that is currently displayed in a traveling gallery." Percy smiled.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" 

"Yes. Annabeth, she teaches Greek, she's a lovely girl, and we used to date." He said. The kids all gasped. 

"I thought you could only like girls or boys." A girl raised her hand. 

"Not if you're bisexual." Percy shrugged. 

"What's bisexual?" One of the younger ones asked. He must've been eight or nine. 

"It means I like kissing both girls and boys." He said. The kid nodded, "Keep your questions and I'll answer whatever you want during arts and crafts."

Halfway through his class, Bianca started crying. Jason took her away to try and soothe her, but nothing helped. After nearly 10 minutes of sobbing, Jason interrupted Percy and asked for help, nearly in years himself. 

Percy sighed and held her. The moment she was able to snuggle into his chest, she quieted down.

"That's very cute, but I'm busy. Can you wait another 30 minutes? Please?" He asked the bundle in his arms. She didn't respond, just started falling asleep. He bit his lip. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, "Just go back to Daddy right now, I promise I'll hold you once we're done."

He gave her back to Jason, she whimpered softly, but didn't cry like she had before. Percy continued with the lesson, his heart warm and full knowing his baby wanted him.

~*~

Percy was washing his shoulder at the beach, making sure the cut was healing as it should. Jason held Bianca in the tide, letting her splash in the water washing over her pudgy little legs. She smiled while she played. Jason watched to make sure she didn't get water on her eyes.

Percy swam up to shore and sat next to Jason. Bianca looked up at him and held her arms out.

"Come here. Thank you for being patient." Percy scooped her up and grinned at her. Jason wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into Percy's neck. Percy turned his head to catch Jason's lips. Jason moved a hand up to his cheek to pull him depper into the kiss.

Bianca whined and Percy pulled away

"Yucky watching Daddies kiss?" Percy smiled at her. She smiled back and waved her arms. Jason laughed and helped Percy up. 

"How are you doing, Percy." Jason looped an arm around his waist to walk down the beach.

"I think I'm doing good." He said. 

"You're a lot better with the baby." Jason told him. 

"Meds must've kicked in. I will say, I needed therapy a lot more than I actually thought I did." Percy said. Bianca stuck his fingers in her mouth and Percy gently pulled them out, "Don't do that, that's icky."

"You've been through a lot. You're doing really well." Jason smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I do feel better. There's still bad days, but they're starting to fade out." Percy smiled, "Without little Blueberry, I wouldn't have gotten help."

"She should get to sleep soon. It's getting late." Jason kissed his temple. Percy adjusted the baby in his arms and they walked back to the cabin. Jason got a bottle ready for her and snuggled up on the bed with Percy. He kissed his shoulders softly and held him close.

"You're very needy all of a sudden." Percy looked down at him while he fed the baby. 

"I just love you a lot and I'm really proud of you." Jason muttered into his shirt, "Also I'm sorry I hurt your shoulder."

"I love you too, Jason. I'm all healed up, it wasn't that bad." Percy would've rolled his sleeve up, but his arms were full of hungry baby. 

"Still get to make it up to you after we put her down." Jason left little kisses up his neck. 

"Oh, I can't wait." Percy smiled, "But now we know, we do in fact need condoms."

"In the drawer." Jason rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"Should we talk about this with the baby here? It feels weird." Percy told him. 

"She can't understand it yet. I'm sure it's fine." Jason shrugged. 

"You scolded me for swearing while I was pregnant. You're not allowed to use that excuse." Percy rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah. Oh well." Jason squeazed him tighter, "Your tummy is starting to go away."

"Thank god. I can handle the stretch marks, those just blend in with the rest of my scars, it's the belly that got to me." Percy groaned. He'd always hated his tummy and he enjoyed working hard to keep himself in a place where he felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in college and it has been nearly impossible to find a job. I've had a lot of help up to this point, but I'm getting a little desperate. So I set up a [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=23762942) where you can read original short stories that are actually edited for real. Please don't feel obligated, but I would appreciate you going to check it out. Thank you so much!


End file.
